Miles and Inches -- One-shot collection
by coldstone4815
Summary: Chapter 38: The little girl turned and called for her mom and the woman just kept walking, completely oblivious to the impending danger until someone from behind her screamed. She stopped where she was, turning, and froze like a deer in the headlights. Then Nitram hit her, shoving her away. Only then, as the bus slammed into the demon, did Bodil actually do anything.
1. Water

**-Water-**

Bodil didn't like the water for several reasons.

One, the heavy rain always weighed his wings down to the point that flying was nearly impossible.

Two, he had been attacked by a squid a few years back. He still couldn't get over the fact that it had tried to drag him to the bottom of the ocean. He still clearly remembered the feeling of the cold, slimy tentacles coiling around him. It made him shiver just thinking about it.

Three, normal people found it normal to wear a swimsuit when they went swimming. He couldn't do that unless he wanted to show his wings, and even as a Fallen that was still taboo.

And the... undertow. He didn't-he doesn't like to think about what had happened. He could remember the feeling of her hand slipping out of his as he was dragged to safety. He had dropped her. He had failed his duty as a guardian.

He could still remember that look she had given him as she sank back down. He would never forget those wide, terrified chocolate eyes. Her stare bore deep into his mind, rooting into the shadows that he tried to push away. But the image sill lingered there, wide and pleading and terrified and wondering why _he just couldn't save her._

And he hadn't grown close to another child since. Sure, he still protected them, but he didn't get into any emotional relation with them. He didn't think he would be able to take another one leaving so suddenly because _he just couldn't save her and it was all his fault._

He couldn't save her.

...

Bodil stared at the lake with wide eyes. _Undertow_. His mind screamed at him, even though he was only ankle-deep in the lapping waves. The rest of his friends were out in the deeper waters, splashing each other and tossing a giant, colorful beach ball around. But here he was, sitting on the bank with memories of how _he had failed_.

But that was the past. And right now Sky was calling him into the water to join the others. Bodil stood, taking a tentative step into the lake that surely housed the skeleton of her body. That thought made him back away several feet, furiously shaking his head and hugging his arms to his chest. _Undertow._

"Stop," he muttered to himself, "you can do this, Bodil. It's just water. There's nothing to... be afraid of."

So with those-slightly-encouraging words, he waded out into deeper waters. He was met with a beach ball smacking into his chest, toppling him over and sending him under the water.

For a moment, his chest seized up as he couldn't tell which way was up or down. _Undertow. _He shook his head and opened his eyes, looking around frantically. Then he flailed, turning himself right-side-up. Panic swathed his mind, making him see black. Her eyes _looked black as she sank deeper, further out of his reach._

_Undertow._

And then a hand grabbed his shoulder, hauling him to the surface. Bodil gasped, lungs frantically drawing in oxygen. He glanced around and stood, suddenly self-conscious with all the stares he was getting. He looked down and realized he was only waist-deep in water. Bodil wished he could have felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment, like a formal person would, but instead he just stared down at the murky water. He swallowed and turned abruptly, water cascading off his black wings. He remembered how _they had been too heavy, and the water had made him sink even deeper._

Bodil shook the image away and trudged back onto land, grabbing a flowery green beach towel from the pile of stuff they had brought to the lake.

"I'm going home," he said. With that, he left.

Some things just couldn't be forgotten.

* * *

**So this is my substitution for not updating Fallen last Sunday. This'll be just a collection of one-shots, songfics, and drabbles. If you have any ideas tell me. The same goes for a title. I desperately need one of those for this. I'm pretty sure "Youtuber one-shots" won't do. Please, peopleses, I need ideas.**

**I'll have Fallen updated soon, I promise. But in the meantime, PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS AND PROMPTS FOR THIS!**

**-Cold**


	2. Goodnight

**Bodil and Jordan, knowing each other's secrets, are stranded and powerless in the woods for a night and have to depend on each other to survive.**

**Thanks to _HerobrineKingOfTheNether_ for the prompt. The others are coming soon.**

* * *

**-Goodnight-**

"Listen, I know we've had our disagreements in the past-"

"Now's not the time, Bodil."

"Hey, now's better than never. And besides, we're both trapped under this tree together."

The white-eyed one sighed. ". . . I guess we are. But shouldn't we be more concerned with getting out from under it instead of talking?"

"Geez, what crawled up your butt?"

"The tree did."

"That must have been painful."

Another sigh. "Bodil, can you be quiet for a moment? I'm trying to think."

"Alright, alright..."

"I think of I hit the trunk just right with some lightning, I can..."

"Jordan?"

But the angel was ignored.

"Jordan! Hey!"

"Bodil, I told you already, I'm busy."

"But look-"

The demigod growled, eyes narrowing. A small lightning bolt struck the tree that had them trapped, but it barely scorched the bark.

"Jord-"

"Bodil! How many times do I have to tell you to-"

"Shh!"

Jordan sighed and shook his head, wishing he could run his aching temples. But the branches around him had pinned his arms to the ground. He glared up at Bodil, who was tangled higher up the tree.

"What is it?" Jordan snapped, on his wits end.

"Creeper," the angel said softly. One of his wings twitched slightly, leading Jordan's gaze over to the mob that sat near the trunk. The green scales drastically stood out from the snow covering the ground.

The breath caught in Jordan's throat.

"Why isn't it trying to attack us, Jordan?"

"... I don't know. How long has it been there?"

"A few minutes."

"Oh, well... Maybe I can kill it with some lightning."

Thunder crackled overhead, but no bolts came down.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't summon enough energy with my arms pinned like this."

"Well at least you don't have any wings, right?"

Jordan's gaze flicked over to the angel. For the first time he noticed how one of his wings was twisted at a strange angle, trapped between two heavy-looking branches. Bodil grinned down at him, but Jordan was smart enough to see the slightly pained grimace held behind that smirk.

Jordan glanced over at the creeper, which had wandered away slightly. But he was sure any sudden movements would alert it of their presence.

"Okay... Did you bring your phone by any chance?"

"No. I didn't think I would need it."

"That's the excuse a child would make, Bodil."

"I'm still fairly young for an angel, mind you."

Jordan sighed and shook his head, slumping back against the snowy ground. He wiggled his shoulders, trying to loosen the steely grip of the tree on too of him. He was lucky he didn't have any major injuries.

Bodil grunted above him. Jordan looked up to find the angel pulling on the twisted wing with his only free hand.

"Don't do that, you'll only hurt yourself more."

"I don't really have an option, do I? Maybe if I get free I can go get help."

"There's nobody for miles, Bodil. How are you going to get anybody? You obviously can't fly."

"Sure I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No, you- ugh..."

"... That creeper's farther away now, at least."

Jordan glanced over to his left to find that the creeper was, indeed, farther away. It must have lost interest with the two.

"Can't you control mobs?"

"No. That's my father's thing. But sometimes they don't really seem to mind me."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

Jordan snorted. "What? You didn't think I missed the way you seemed more concerned about getting out of the tree than that creeper, did you? I notice the way you can simply ignore mobs at night. I've seen it before."

Bodil was silent for a moment. "I don't know what it is. Usually an angel's presence alerts every mob within the mile. I guess it's because I'm not an angel. They must think I'm one of them. If not a hostile mob, then a neutral one. Like Endermen."

The word tasted vile on his tongue. Bodil glanced round, noticing the setting sun. It was getting dark very, very fast.

"So does anybody know we're gone?"

"Seto might, but I think he's a bit preoccupied right now. Last time I checked he was suing somebody to get his headstone out of the graveyard."

"What?!"

"Long story."

"Well we have time."

A loud groan from a zombie nearby cut Jordan off. White eyes turned to glare at the undead mob limping its way towards him.

"Well, that's just fan-friggin-tastic," he muttered, struggling to get one of his arms free.

"I think I can maybe get it away."

"That would be helpful."

The zombie tripped over a branch in its way, so it resorted to crawling towards the demigod.

"I thought you said they didn't agro on you!"

"Shut up and help me out, Bodil. I can't do very much right now." Even now, his voice was smooth and calm. It didn't give away the panic edging into his mind.

"I'm trying!"

Jordan glanced up to find that the Fallen was sitting there like a useless pile of bricks. His eyes were shut tight, not even focusing on the approaching zombie. The demigod growled slightly.

"Bodil. Hurry up! I'm trapped and I can't do anything." Nervousness was starting to edge into his tone. He was completely defenseless. Jerry's Sword had been left at home, and they hadn't brought any armor or any provisions. They didn't think they'd need any.

There was no response from the angel. Jordan glanced up at him to find him asleep, completely relaxed as he hung in the tree, upside-down.

"Bodil!"

The zombie was inches away from his left foot. Jordan scowled and kicked it in the nose. It paused, then shook itself and continued to grope for his leg. Jordan kicked, trying to shake it off of him. Bodil was silent above him. Lightning crackled, but without his hands to control it, it would just splay across the sky. Useless. The demigod ground his teeth and tried to make the ground shake, but it only rumbled slightly.

And suddenly, just as the teeth of the zombie had pressed against his calf, it froze in its place. Jordan opened his eyes a crack, staring at the mob. It stared back at him, black eyes empty of any emotion. Then it sat back and stood. After a moment of just standing there, it hobbled away from the tree and continued on its merry way.

There was gasp from above. Jordan glared up at Bodil, who was staring down at him, orange eyes as emotionless as the zombie's.

"Hey. Bodil."

It took a few minutes before the Fallen met his gaze.

"Y-yeah?"

"What... what was that?"

"Well, I channeled the zombie's thought process into thinking that you weren't prey. It's pretty simple, really. All you have to do is make the rest of the senses warp what they sense into something different. In this case, I hijacked its sense of smell and sight. When the brain processed that you were a 'zombie', it lost interest and... I've lost you."

"So, what you're saying is that you've..."

"Yeah. it's basically mind control. But it really takes a lot of energy and stuff. You should know about that."

Jordan nodded, regarding the angel in a new, different light.

"Well... Thank you."

"No problem, Jordan."

"Now. How are we getting out of this tree?"

"... That's something I haven't figured out yet."

He sighed. "At least we don't have to worry about creepers, right?"

sssssSSSSSSssssss...

"Crap."


	3. Slipping

**So this one-shot is dedicated to Seto, who has been unfairly kicked from Team Crafted four months ago.**

**If you were faster than me and not oblivious to the lack of videos from Seto's channel, then good for you. But, if you're as slow as I am, then I suggest you go to Youtube, tyoe in 'Setosorcerer kicked' and view the first video. It isn't in his channel, since he made the video private, but other people had the foresight to record it and post it. It'll explain everything. And it's heartbreaking, too. Bring some tissues.**

**So this is a songfic, using Dr Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog's _Slipping_. I own nothing.**

**-Cold**

* * *

_Look at these people, amazing how sheep'll show up for the slaughter._

Seto tip-toed his way through the throng of his so-called 'friends', dark magic swirling around him. A crooked grin creased his lips, almost like the smirk he used to wear. But this was different. It was crazed, edging onto the cliff of insane. He chuckled, lifting a hand and pointing it at Sky.

"I thought I could trust you," he said slowly, "but I was wrong."

_No one condemning, you line up like lemmings._

"And here you all are, like Bodil promised me," he continued. His icy silver eyes darted over to the Fallen, who was pressed against the wall of the Rules. He had been the one to call all of Team Crafted down to his new parkour course. Seto had suggested it earlier, saying that he needed to catch up with his 'friends'. The angel played right into his hands.

_You lead to the water._

Seto chuckled again, magic snaking out around him. Instead of its usual silver-purple, it was mixed with bright splashes of blue and black. It slithered towards Jason, swiping at the spaceman who jumped into the air to avoid it.

_Why can't they see what I see?_

"You guys were wrong to leave me behind. Here I thought you were my friends."

More of the tainted swirls leaped at Sky, wrapping around him in a vice grip. He struggled, trying to get free of them. "S-Seto, stop. I know you're better than this."

"Me?! Better than _this_?! Are you stupid, Sky? I thought _you _were better. And I was so, so wrong."

_Why can't they hear the lies?_

Seto whirled around to face the rest of the team. Sundee and Mitch were trying to make themselves invisible by hiding behind some bushes in the small house, but there wasn't much cover from the sorcerer's wrath. "Do you guys hear this? Do you realize you have left me, all because Sky said 'Oh, Seto's a loser. He should go stay at his house and practice stupid spells or make silly little potions that _get rid of your animal'._"

The last part was aimed at Sky, who winced with guilt evident in his eyes. He clawed at the magic wrapped around his throat, but it didn't budge.

_Maybe the fee's too pricy for them to realize your disguise is slipping._

"There was no 'Thank you, Seto! You saved our lives by sacrificing your own!' Or 'Oh, Seto, I'm sorry that a sword was plunged through your abdomen while we just sat back and watched!' There was _none of that!_"

"Seto-"

The sorcerer turned and glared at Jerome, who flinched under his enraged glare. He reached for his axe, which was usually o his back, but remembered what Bodil had said before they had come in here. 'No weapons allowed, I can be the only troll here.'

Seto smirked at him, leveling a palm towards the bacca. "You know, I used to trust you. But then all of you abandoned me."

Except for Ty, who had stuck by his side throughout the entire thing.

___I think you're slipping._  


Magic shot out from his palm, shoving Jerome to the wall. He grunted, doubling over and holding his stomach as the surprisingly fast wisps pushed him back. "Seto, please-"

Husky was abruptly cut off as a tendril latched onto his collar, hefting him into the air and tossing him carelessly over. He landed with a thud on top of Jerome. They didn't even have time to move before Ian was thrown onto the pile.

_Now that you savior's as still as the grave you're beginning to fear me._

Seto glared at Sky, who was still held in the air as his magic slowly suffocated him. Such a pity, really. Sky had been a great friend. But in the end, Seto had been left behind. He looked at the others, who stared at him with fear evident in their eyes. With a twitch of his hand, the magic whipped around them in a wild torrent. They cowered, hiding their heads, but it phased through them. Seto snarled, curling his fingers into a fist. He would make them feel the way he felt-alone and unwilling to even talk. He will make them see what he saw, make them see what they had done wrong to him.

_Like Caveman fears thunder, I still have to wonder. If you really hear me._

"I thought I could trust you," Seto said evenly. The glowstone block underneath him shook, then levitated him into the air. he glanced over at Bodil, then pointed at the door. "Leave."

Bodil stood there, unsure of what to do. Seto answered for him. A wave of magic pushed open the door, then shoved the angel outside. He turned back to Team Crafted. He grinned. and created an orb of dark purple. After a moment, it twisted to form a staff. It was made of dark, old wood, and had a dark blue gem carved into the top of it. The gem flashed as Seto moved it.

_I bring you pain the, the kind you can't suffer quietly. So fire up your brain, remind you inside __your __rioting society is slipping._

"This used to be the Guild Master's staff, you know," he said listlessly, tilting the staff inthe light and studying the jewel. "But then the Guild burned to the ground and he died. Just ask Ty, he was the one that found me dying on the sidewalk. He'll tell you everything."

_Every thing's slipping away, so._

He leveled the gem to point at Sky's chest.

"If he ever gets the chance."

But before Seto could fire, the group struggled and forced away his magic, which was concentrated on the staff's power. The ran around, dodging whips of magic.

_Go ahead! Run away! Say it was horrible!_

Seto growled and willed his magic to move faster, abandoning the staff for now. He swung it around, trying to whack anybody that came near him. He almost hit Husky once, but the fish had rolled out of the way. His cape fluttered around him, holes proudly boasting the months of neglect for the poor fabric. The once-smooth edges were in tatters, frayed and ripped. There was unsettling red splotches in it, too. But Seto didn't seem to mind.

_Spread the word, tell a friend! Tell them the tale._

People needed to learn not to mess with him. Sorcerers shouldn't be made angry. Maybe he'd let one of them go, just to make sure the word spread around.

Suddenly, Sky was in front of him. The Butter God swung a shining sword at him, which his magic blocked easily, and had Sky reeling backwards. Seto smirked at him, jumping off the glowstone and swiping at him with the staff.

_Get a pic, do a vlog! Heroes are over with._

The weapons met, and the two were inches from each other.

"You don't have to do this, Seto. Were sorry," Sky grunted, scowling lightly.

Seto growled. How dare he apologize now, after four months? "It's too late, Sky."

He twisted the staff and slammed the bottom of it into Sky's stomach. "Way too late for that."

Seto swung it in an arch, catching Sky in the side of the head and knocking him over.

_Look at him, not a word! Hammer meet nail!_

"Pathetic," Seto spat. His magic swirled around Sky, bringing him up and pinning him against the wall. The sorcerer turned around and started targeting the others, dragging them towards Sky and wrapping around their limbs so they couldn't escape.

_Then I win, then I get everything I ever- All the cash, al the fame and social change._

"Do you really want this, Seto?" Ian asked angrily, struggling to get out of his bindings. But the dark magic held fast, tightening so the Minecrafter wouldn't attempt escape.

"What I wanted was to be accepted. And I guess since you guys won't do that, I can live without it. So it's best to live without you."

_Anarchy, that I run. It's the sorcerer's turn. You people all have to learn, that this world is going to burn!_

"Maybe I should kill you the way I died, huh? With a sword plunged through you? It's painful, I'll tell you," Seto murmured nonchalantly, running a hand over the twisted bark of the staff. He grinned down at them, swirls shrouding his face in shadows.

_Burn!_

"But in the end, you'll die no matter what. And I'll make sure you don't come back."

_Burn!_

He leveled the staff to the group, taking a few steps back. Magic shot towards it and formed the white fireball again. Seto could feel the heat of it from a foot away. No doubt they would when it burned them. "Maybe I'll let one of you live, hmm? Just to go out and tell everyone how powerful I am, and that I should be feared. And tell Ty I said hello."

He glanced around, making sure that Deadlox actually wasn't here. Seto wouldn't want him to see the blood.

_No sign of Tyler, good I would give anything not to have him see._

He paused for a moment, as if expecting the parkourer to burst in through the door and demand his friends being set free. But it didn't happen. Seto looked back at the group, squaring his shoulders. A sudden wave of guilt washed through him. For a moment, his eyes flickered back to their normal light brown. Then they were silver again, and the ball of fire grew.

_It's gonna be bloody, heads up Jimmy-Buddy, there's no time for mercy._

"Any last words, dear Team Crafted? Better speak up now, or forever hold your peace."

Sky was the one that spoke, "We... we're sorry, Seto. We didn't mean-"

"I told you already," Seto growled, cutting him off. He readied the staff and aimed, eyes narrowed. "It's too late to say sorry."

With that, he smirked and fired. There was a flash of white to his left, and he suddenly found himself being pushed to the floor. The staff flew from his grip, clattering against the wall. He turned and scowled at the person holding him down. But his eyes widened at the sight of Ty, frowning down at him.

_No time for mercy..._

"Let go of me! Let me go!" Seto growled, trying to twist out from under Deadlox. But he held the mad sorcerer down, frown softening. "Seto... Come on, please stop. This isn't you."

"I know!" Seto wailed angrily, teeth clenched. "I know it isn't me! Isn't that what these guys wanted?" A glare was shot in the direction of the others, who were slowly standing up. He looked back at Ty, eyes narrowed. When he spoke again, his voice was soft, "Right? They didn't like the way I was, so this is better."

Ty shook his head and sat back, standing up. Seto laid there, tattered cape spread around him in an arch. He bowed his head to hide his teary-brown-eyes. "I-I..."

The sorcerer glanced around, eyes locking onto the staff. He made a mad dash for it, grasping the end and pulling it towards him. he stood, shoving away Jerome and Mitch, who had tried to separate it from him. Seto scowled at the group, slamming the butt of the staff into the ground. A wave of magic spilled out from it, and then a dust of purple expanded around the sorcerer. Wind picked up, whipping around the room in a wild tornado.

When it all settled, and the dust cloud fell to the floor, Seto was gone.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO SEND IN PROMPTS!**


	4. Monster

**Thanks to StressOfWriting for the prompt.  
Prompt: An alternate ending of "Animal". The possessing Animal isn't defeated by a potion, but a spell that removes it from the host (Sky). The only catch is that one of Sky's friends have to sacrifice themselves and become possessed from the animal. Unlike Sky, one of his friends will be a weaker host for the animal. So the remaining friends can tame/capture/kill the new host before the animal becomes strong enough.**

**So I decided to try a new style of writing. This is what happened.**

* * *

Look down to your claws, and shrink back in fear.

"Sky?"

You look over at them through the tank's glass. You want to press against the glass and cry out for help, but you know that the sorcerer had put up a wall of sparkling purple around you. It would hurt if you touched it.

You go back to flexing your claws and ignore those around you. You don't like them for some reason-you don't trust them. They aren't the same as you. They wouldn't ever understand.

"Sky, look at us."

'Who's Sky?' You think silently. Maybe... Maybe they had mistaken him for you?

A tentacle brushes your arm, and you know there was no possible way that they would mistake you for Sky. Unless he was a, um... What were you again?

Oh, yes. A squid.

You were sent here to kill someone. You think.

You look up from your claws and glare at your... 'friends'. Who were these people, again? You can't remember. All you know is that they stuck you in this glass prison and enchanted it so you couldn't escape.

You glance around, as if expecting the tank to have a submarine hatch that clearly states 'Escape'. Like those two fish, or something...

"He isn't in his right mind, Dawn. Don't try to talk to him."

"I know, Ty. But I can't help it. He just... I feel so useless right now. All the other guys have something to do, but I'm not helping at all."

Ty.

The name beings a surge of anger, and you don't know why. All you know is that he needs to _die_.

You rush forward, towards the two. Snarl. Teeth bared. Look menacing.

No, menacing isn't good enough. Look wild. Deranged. Crazy. Rabid. Insane. Feral.

Like a monster.

Yes, that's it. Look like a monster.

Sparks fly as your claws strike the enchanted glass. You yelp and swim backwards, holding your hands close to your chest. You look up and glare at then, growling deep in your throat. Those damn humans.

"Okay, I think I have the right spell. Are you ready, Ty?"

Your glare shoots over to the wizard guy. What was his name? No, never mind. It didn't matter. All that matters was that he was the one to make it so you couldn't get out.

"Yeah, let's do dis."

Do what, exactly? What were they trying to do? You shrink back, tentacles whipping around in fear and anger. How dare they do _anything_? What did they think they are? Squids were the superior race here!

"Alright, I'm going to have to take down the barrier. If he escapes, hold him down. And Ty... Good luck."

You growl, blue eyes narrowing. You thirst for blood-theirs-on your hands. You want to kill. What they're doing isn't fair in the slightest.

The sorcerer raised one of his arms. An old, tattered book was held in the other. He looked down at the book and started murmuring in another language that you couldn't understand. You snarl at him, claws scraping the glass. Suddenly, you realize that the purple fogging up the glass was gone. You grin wickedly, fangs gleaming in the light, and start clawing at the glass.

Spiderweb cracks span out from the scratches. You raise a hand to give the final blow, but sudden pain rips trough your chest.

You scream ad writhe, clutching at your heart as the icy pain seeps into your veins. It spreads down your body, through every limb. It feels like your heart is twisting, being pulled apart piece by piece. And then it all rushed to your head, clutching onto something you never realized was there.

You scream.

You can't help it, the pain is just too much to take. It's rooted into your very being. Something inside you snaps, and you suddenly lose feeling of anything.

Something swims to the edge of your mind, gathering there like a dark storm cloud. Your mind clears up enough for you to think. And you remember.

You remember that your name is Sky, and that there's something wrong.

You can't place it, but you know it has something to do with the storm cloud in your mind.

You howl as the cloud twists in your mind, followed by a bolt of icy pain.

Your name is Sky.

Remember.

Your name is Sky.

Don't forget it.

And suddenly you hear someone else scream. It isn't you, either. It's... It's Ty.

Groaning, you lift your head to look outside the tank. Ty is on the ground, rolling and holding his head. You blink and shake your own, but that causes pain to shoot through you. You grimace and hold your head.

Something is clawing at your mind, tearing into it in an attempt to stay there. You cry out and clamp your hands over your ears, trying to fight the pounding in your ears.

You realize, suddenly, that there are two different sets of heartbeats. There is a slower, heavier one that you know is yours, and there is another faster one. It's alien, it's not supposed to be there. But it was fading.

You scream again as another voice cries out inside your head.

"No! I will stay here! You cannot get rid of me!"

"I'm sorry, Sky! I'm sorry!"

You had said that aloud. Strange.

You didn't dwell on it too long, though, because now the second heartbeat had faded completely. Other than screaming inside your head, you were alone. You shiver in the water, curling up into a ball and blocking out the voices of your friends.

Ty is not among the voices.

You peek out from behind you fingers. Not claws, fingers. Human fingers. You stare at them for a moment, then look down at your body. It's normal. No grey-blue skin. No gills. No tentacles. Just as it had been before all this happened.

But something was off.

You couldn't place it, because you just knew.

You uncurl from the ball and glance around. Seto is leaning against the glass of your tank. Dawn is crouched over a body.

"Ty!"

They glance your way. Seto turns around and climbs up a ladder to the top if your tank. You swim upwards, where he had unlatched a door. Panting, you climb out of the frigid water and flop onto the glass.

"Thanks, Seto," you mutter as you stand up. Slightly unbalanced, you stagger over to the ladder and slide down it, landing on your knees when you get to the bottom. You quickly go over to Ty and sit down next to him, eyes widening at his appearance.

Already, his skin was taking on the grey-blue tint that had previously tainted yours. You run your tongue over your teeth. For the first time in what seemed like years, they were normal human teeth. No fangs. No serrated edges.

"Ty?" you ask, voice weak. You hadn't been able to control what you've said in over a week. The animal had done all the talking for you. But now, you crouch here and furiously shake your friend's shoulder.

"Wh-what happened?" You look up at Seto, expecting an answer. He looks away from you.

"He... Ty volunteered to take the animal from you... He said that once you're back in your normal state, we need to lock him up and take you out."

It seemed like he was holding something back. You stare at the sorcerer, eyes narrowed. He can't meet your gaze.

You look back down at Ty and realize that even with the squid completion, he's pale. He's shaking, too. Realization dawns on you:

"He wants you to kill him."

Seto licked his lips and reluctantly nodded. He rubbed one arm, wisps of magic trailing after his fingers. But he didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

"No," is your immediate response. You shake your head and crouch over Ty, spreading your arms as if to protect him. "No. Fucking. Way."

"I'm sorry, Sky. But it's his wish."

"No!" you snap, scowling. Now you wish you still had fangs. Maybe that would have swayed the sorcerer.

But Seto shook hi head, eyes sad as he explained, "Even if we let him live, he'll be a vegetable for the rest of his life. He isn't the original host for the animal, and it wasn't designed for him. He'll either die on his own or go into a comatose state."

You swallow and sit back, closing your eyes to block the years. "There... Must be another way."

Seto doesn't respond, and he doesn't need to.

You let out a shaky breath and look down at Ty. For a moment, you sit there. Then you sigh and get ready to stand up.

A hand grabs your wrist, stopping you. You look down at the hand that was slowly growing claws, then your gaze flicks over to meet rusty red eyes.

Ty looks at you with... is that pity? and shakes his head slightly. He smiles. "Sky. We... Need to get rid if th-this thing sooner... or later. I don't want to be like this for the rest of my life. Please..."

"I-I can't," you sputtered, biting one of your fingers to keep back a sob. But Ty's hold on your wrist loosens and his eyes droop.

"Please, Sky... And I'm sorry about what happened in that parkour map. When I pushed you? Yeah... I'm sorry. Now please, I don't think I can stay awake for much longer. When I sleep again, you know what to do."

You shake your head, but can't look away from those rusty eyes. They were slowly starting to turn blue.

"Sky..."

You sigh and finally close your eyes. "... Find. Don't worry, Ty. I'll- I'll take care of ya."

"Thanks..."

His eyes slipped close again, and you stood. Seto numbly gestured to a shining, polished sword propped up against the wall. You slowly go over to it, grabbing the handle. You study your old sword for a moment, then turn back around and walked over to Ty.

"I'm sorry, buddy."

You closed your eyes and wished you were deaf as you stabbed downward.

...

And later, as you slowly walked forward with a burning torch in your hand, you cried. And as you lit the boat on fire and pushed it out into the sea, you cried. You cried because Ty had always said he wanted to be 'buried' this way. At least he got his wish.

After a year, you grinned down at the squid king under your foot. You grinned because it was all his fault.

But as the sword cut through flesh and bone, that dreaded memory surfaced an the sweet taste of revenge goes sour.

Because you knew that this could have been different.


	5. The Guild

**Guest:  
How Seto became a sorcerer.**

**Yes. This one. I've been wanting to write this for a while. I just haven't been able to get up and do it. Enjoy! And remember to send in prompts!**

* * *

He wasn't always like this.

He hadn't always been able to control things, or levitate them into the air.

He hadn't always been able to sense energy around him.

He hadn't always been able to cast spells.

He hadn't always been able to come back from the dead as a ghost, either.

But as he sat here, on his own headstone, he realized that maybe he would have been able to stop this from ever happening.

Maybe if he had never shown the powers when he was young, or maybe if he had never accepted the hand from the head mage at the Guild. Maybe then he wouldn't be dead.

But then what about his friends? If it weren't for the Guild burning down, he never would have met them. He never would have crawled, burnt and broken and disheartened, to the city (back then it had been smaller than it was now). It had been Deadlox who found him curled up on the sidewalk, on the verge of passing out.

He had been able to keep his sorcery a secret for five years.

When they found out, they said it didn't matter. But he saw how they were distant; he saw the weariness hidden in their eyes. But it passed soon after, and everything went back to normal.

Then it just went downhill from there. They met other people and moved away, spreading out. And he was left in the house he had made himself-alone and secluded in the woods. Maybe it wasn't so bad. But then, the others crawled to his house like he had crawled to them, dragging the squid-possessed Sky behind them.

He had trusted Sky, trusted that he had enough self-control to keep the animal at bay. But he didn't, and the next thing he knew, there was a sword plunged through his side.

And then he woke up a month later, laying on the freshly planted roses.

At first he had thought he was in the Aether. The air was bright and crisp, surprisingly warm for late September. He recalled how the birds sung around him, happy and carefree, swooping through the air like the wind. The willow tree to his right had stretched out a leafy branch, brushing his leg in a soft caress.

He had looked down, only to find that the branch had passed straight through him. It was like he wasn't even there. Starting slightly, he raised a hand to brush it away with a slight sweep of magic. A few tendrils of silver and purple snaked out of his palm, but it dwindled into nothing.

For the first time since the Guild burned down, he was powerless.

-_Flashback_-

Jason had disappeared once they found the white-eyed demon boy. Seto was alone, lost in the woods. He didn't know WHERE Jason had gone. All he knew was that in the moment his back was turned, Jason and the pig had disappeared.

So he had tramped through the forest, calling his friend's name.

It had been days before he saw any signs of civilization. He was growing weaker, unable to fend for himself, and he hadn't been able to get much food.

He stumbled when his foot caught a root. Grunting, he caught his balance and continued to dutifully trudge through the forest. He needed to find Jason. Or somebody. Anybody.

A twig snapped under his foot. He thought nothing of it; there had been lots of twigs on the ground. But he paused when he heard a voice say, "Hello?"

He froze in his tracks and glanced around. A man was wandering towards him. He carried an old, twisted staff and had dark blue and black robes on. Despite his cloths, he was still fairly young-looking. He had a short, smooth beard and dark hair that matched his eyes.

The boy crouched down into a nook between two tree roots, hoping the man didn't see him. A wizard. Wizards were dangerous. They were crazy-always killing people with dark magic and spells. His mother always said so. She said they had taken his father away when he was born.

The wizard paused and glanced around. An owl fluttered over to the wizard and settled down on his shoulder. He smiled at the bird and scratched its head. "Did you find him, girl?"

The owl cooed something and glanced in the boy's direction.

He gasped and crouched lower in the weeds, fingers clutching the pine needles scattered around him. The wizard was going to get him.

He looked around for some kind of cover, but the forest had barely any bushes. There were only the pine trees, tall and fat, standing around him. He gulped and curled up tighter, hugging his knees. Maybe they'd leave. He hoped they would.

_Please leave,_ he thought, _please please **please**..._

But instead of leaving, the wizard only came closer. The boy gulped, knowing that with every crunch of the pine needles, his doom came closer.

"I know you're there, boy. Come on out," the wizard said, tapping his staff against the ground. The child stilled, not daring to peek around the other side of the tree to glance at the wizard. Instead, with a trembling voice, he said, "Go away. L-leave me alone."

The wizard went around the tree to find the young boy, curled up against the tree with wide eyes. He smiled down at him. "The Mystics told me you'd be here. They were right, as always."

The young boy shrunk back, crinkling his nose at the smell of old books that permeated from the wizard. "Wh-what do you want? Leave me alone!"

The wizard held out a hand, but the boy stood and brushed it away, running past the man. He skidded around a tree, but the wizard was suddenly there, blue and blacks swirls surrounding his fingers like sparks of fire. He wheeled around, running away from the wizard. "Help! Help, a wizard's trying to get me!" He called, hoping somebody would be able to head him.

He glanced over his shoulder, slowing to a stop when he saw that the wizard was gone. He doubled over, leaning against a tree. His sides and legs burned from running; his heart pounded like a drum on his chest. The boy glanced around, shaking slightly. The wizard was gone, though. He was safe.

"I don't get why you run from me."

He jumped ten feet in the air and turned to stare up at the wizard, who was sitting in the tree. He gulped and backed away, but the man held up a hand. "Hey, hey, hey. Just hear me out, okay?"

A blue and black tendril snaked down like water, pooling on the ground. And then the wizard appeared in front of him, magic slipping back into his sleeve. He smiled and tipped his hat to the child, then sat down on front of him, cross-legged.

"Come on, now, sit down. I'm not going to harm you."

So, like a weary animal, he sat down cross from the man. He crossed his knees under him and placed his hands in his lap. "What do you want from me? Why were you chasing me? Are you going to kill me?"

He chuckled slightly and shook his head. "One at a time, I can only answer so many."

The child took a deep breath then let it out. The wizard smiled at him, setting the old staff across his lap. He eyed it wearily, watching the sapphire gem at the top glint dangerously. He licked his lips and asked the first question, "Who are you? What's your name, I mean."

"I'm Charles, the head of the Guild. You can call me Charley. What's yours?"

The boy paused. He couldn't tell Charley his real name. Names were power. He remembered something–an old memory from when he was fairly young. His fathers name. It had been...

"My name's Seto."

Charley smiled again, wrinkles crinkling around his eyes. "Alright, next question."

"What do you want from me?"

The wizard hummed, fingers tapping across the knarled bark of his staff. "Now, not to be heresy or anything, I sense great power in you, Seto. The Guild needs to bring in the future sorcerers and tach them how to control their powers."

Seto reeled backwards, eyes widening. "_No_! I'm not going to become a wizard!"

He stood, but Charley shook his head and waved an arm. "Please, a wizard and a sorcerer are completely different things."

"I don't care!" Seto shouted, stomping his foot into the pine needles. "I'm not going to be evil!"

"Sorcerers aren't evil, Seto. Am I evil? Have I tried to kill you? A wizard is crazy and power hungry; they use ancient artifacts to channel their power. Sorcerers use spells and potions–they don't need objects to control their magic."

Seto shook his head and started walking away. Charley stood and started after him.

"I don't care! They're all the same! I'm not going to become one of-"

And suddenly, in a bright blue flash, a mirror sprung up from the ground in front of him. Seto stopped and stared at the reflection the mirror showed.

A scrawny, starving little kid with clothes ripped and torn stood in front of him. Seto's knees wobbled. He ran a hand through his ratty, grimy hair and glanced over at Charley, then back at the mirror. He was going to starve to death if he didn't eat anything very soon.

"Well, Seto?"

And suddenly Charley was standing next to him, leaning against his staff. Seto sighed and looked down. He turned to Charley and swallowed. "I-I..."

Charley held out a hand and smiled at him. "We have food, clothes, a warm bed. And most importantly, you can learn to control that magic of yours."

Seto thought for a moment. He was 93% sure that he didn't have any magic. Even if he did, he could be walking straight into a trap. But he smiled slightly and took the Guild Master's hand.

...

Now Seto wondered if that had been a wise choice. He stared at Ty, who stared straight back, but was completely blind to him.

The living one closed his eyes, biting back the tears that had already started to fall. "I'm sorry, Seto," he whispered.

"It's okay," Seto replied, still staring at him.

Deadlox choked back a sob and gave him a sad smile instead. "You know, I remember the first time I found you. We were young, you know? I thought you were dead..."

"Don't say that. Not when I _am_ dead."

"But you weren't and- and... I bet you're laughing at me from the Aether, Seto."

Seto shook his head. "I'm not. I would never laugh." Not to mention he wasn't even _in_ the Aether.

Ty sighed and set down the white rose in his hand. He knelt in front of the grave for a moment, head bowed. Then he stood and turned away. Seto reached out and grabbed his shoulder, but passed through him.

Seto dropped his arm and looked away. Ty glanced around and shivered, rubbing his arms. He shook his head and started walking away.

Seto wondered if this could have been different.

* * *

**I WRITE FOR PROMPTS!**


	6. Squid King

**Thanks to StressOfWriting for the prompt.**

**Prompt: The Squids' feelings and future when their leader was killed at the end of "Animal".**

**It's short, I know. But hey, it gave me something to do instead of studying for finals. :/**

* * *

**-Squid King-**

"Cower in his presence, little ones. Stay away from the king. Do not go near him."

"But why?"

"You weren't here for that day, were you?"

"No."

"... Alright, little ones. Stop looking at me like that. I've been thinking about this conversation since the day you four were born. Let me warn you, and listen closely. I will only repeat this once."

"Really?"

"Hush now, let me think."

"Oh, oh. Okay. Shut up, guys, let him think."

"Mmm... Ah, yes. It happened several years ago. We were once a thriving species, us squids. Plenty of food, a just and fair king, and the entire ocean to rule. But our king was slowly corrupted with greed. He didn't want to rule just the waters, he wanted the land."

"The land?! Why?"

"I told you, he was greedy and selfish. What is our number one rule, children?"

"Greed shall not tempt and, uh, others before self!"

"Yes. Now, as I was saying. The King wanted more. More, more, more. He took control of some beaches and coasts, but nothing major. There was one thing standing in his way."

"What is it?"

"Was it a bridge?"

"Or pirates?"

"What about sharks?"

"No, no, no. Hush up. It was none of those."

"Then what was it?"

"A man named Sky and his friends."

"The-the King?"

"Yes, our current King."

"But why would he go up against his own father?"

"Royalty doesn't work that way anymore, children. I would know. Sky's parents had already been drowned by us squids before he could even grow up."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes, and it was one of our greatest mistakes."

"One of? There were more?"

"Squids aren't as glorified as you children think. We made two main mistakes that led to what is happening now. We tried to make Sky join our ranks."

"But isn't he a human?"

"Not when we infected him."

"How?"

"Well, someone from the royal family had to bite him after eating a special plant. The plant was supposed to kill the squid after he infected Sky, but it didn't work. Sky was infected anyways, though."

"Then why isn't he a squid now?"

"Because his friends and... a traitor helped him get back to normal. We almost had him. But in the end, the King was slain and the prince disappeared. So Sky took reign of the squids, even if he never wanted to. You answer to him, no matter what. Okay, children?"

"Okay..."

"Wait, what about the plant?"

"Oh, it was some land plant. Poisonous, usually. But the prince didn't seem to be harmed by it, even though it was supposed to kill him shortly after he got Sky."

"What's it called?"

"... It is called a Moon Flower. I remember what it looks like, too. . . It's a dark, beautiful flower. The petals are purple and blue lined with a bright green. It opens up at night, sucking in the moonlight. Only then can you see the opal coloring inside, reflecting the light of the moon. Many people say that this flower used to be part of the moon, and that it had fallen from the sky."

"It sounds beautiful."

"Beautiful, yes. But deadly. Never touch it or you WILL die within a few hours."

"But the prince didn't."

"And he paid for it. Never touch it. Do I have your word?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sure."

"You aren't giving us much of a choice, are you grandpa?"

"No. I'm not. Oh, I must be going now."

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Who was the traitor? The one you said helped Sk- the King?"

"Nobody knows. Some say that it was just a lowly squid, others say it was the prince himself."

"Oh, okay..."

"Any more questions?"

"No."

"Alright children, I'll see you soon."

"Bye!"

"Yeah, bye grandpa Gordy!"


	7. Red and White

**So this got... dark, guys. Like... Not insane-dark, but more like self-harm-dark. This is what I had been writing around three in the morning, when I should have been asleep. So if any of it doesn't make sense, blame it on my insomnia.  
**

**I am warning you now. If any of you don't like this subject or are sensitive to it or whatever, turn around and ignore this chapter.**

**Warnings: Self-harm. Turn back if this is a sensitive subject.**

* * *

They didn't know anything.

They didn't know that they had hurt him. And he knew that they had hurt him more than they thought.

They didn't know that, late at night, he would bring out that razor blade.

And that he would bleed.

Eyes narrowed, hands shaking, he would slowly make fresh, new scars.

And softly, silently, he would cry.

He would cry because he'd killed people.

And that he had become the thing that he had promised himself not to become.

He had become a monster. A demon.

Just like...

No, he would never stoop as low as Him.

But he had killed those innocent people, and he remembered how they had screamed and ran and begged him not to-

Enough.

And the blade makes another clean slice across his wrist. Bright blood bubbles out, spilling over the edges of the cut and running down his arm.

He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, but he welcomed the pain all the same. It told him that even though he wasn't human, he could still feel. He could still bleed. He wasn't a demon.

Not yet.

The bat squeaked and the cat mrrowed, both worried about him.

But instead of accepting their concern, he glared at them and growled. They shrunk back in fear. Instantly, he stood and made his way over to them, dropping the blade on top of a chest.

Drip, drip, drip...

He scowled down at his wrists, clamping his hands over the cuts. That noise. It needed to stop.

The cat jumped up and padded over him, rubbing against his legs. The bat fluttered over and landed on his head.

He heaved a shaky sigh and trudged over to his bed, falling down onto it. The bat crawled over him and snuggled into the crook of his neck, burying its nose under his ear. The cat hopped up into the bed and curled into a ball, massaging his stomach with her paws.

His lip quivered, and he blindly reached for the razor blade. He sliced his fingers on it as he grabbed it and held it up to the moonlight streaking in from the windows.

The cat raised her head and meowed, blue eyes sad. He glanced at her, then at the blade.

He wasn't a demon.

He could bleed.

He could feel...

Right?

He grimaced and flung the blade out the window. The glass shattered and it sailed out into the night air.

With that, he turned back onto his side and curled himself into a ball. The cat hopped up and laid down on him, rubbing her cheek against his elbow.

And he slept for the first time in a month.


	8. Honorable

**So, I'm sorry for the last chapter. I felt bad when I read back through it. Poor Jordan, yeah?**

**Anyways, here's another one-shot, a follow-up of _Slipping_. Thanks to HerobrineKingOfTheNether for the prompt.**

**Prompt: Sparklez finds out that Seto almost killed team Crafted, and isn't very happy about a friend trying to kill more of his friends and calls in Seto for a talk, but everything goes wrong.**

* * *

**-Honorable-**

Seto scowled down at his enchanting book. All these spells were useless unless he had a weapon, and he was only ever good with bows. But he didn't have the materials for arrows, and he wasn't about to go out and kill some innocent chicken just to pluck its feathers off. And besides, he had more important things to do.

Like mastering the staff that was leaning against the bookshelves to his left.

Sure, he might have been able to summon those fireballs, but that was about as far as artifact channeling he could get to. Normally he would just use spells and weave his own magic, but this staff provided the much needed energy that would allow him to channel more power.

Seto flipped through another page, eyes flicking over the runes. He scowled down at it. 'I don't need a sharpness spell. I need something else. Something powerful. Something I could kill with,' he though to himself.

He glanced over at the staff and glared at it. "You cause so much trouble, you know that?"  
The staff sat there, silent. Seto scowled and went back to the book. He sighed and grabbed it, slamming it closed. "You know what? Fine, I'll make my own spells."

The sorcerer turned and came face-to-face with a demon. Jumping backwards, he automatically reached for the staff. Magic spied out and grabbed it, dragging it to his hand. He leaped backwards, putting the enchanting table between him and Jordan.

Arms crossed and white eyes narrowed, Jordan evaluated him silently. Seto glared at him and leveled the gem to his chest, brown eyes narrowed. They stood there for a few moments, staring at each other. Jordan's jaw was set stubbornly, eyes bright in anger.

Finally, Seto blinked and ended their little staring competition. He whirled, slinging a wave of magic at Jordan. The demigod sighed and shook his head, jumping to the side and easily dodging the dark magic. He ran over to Seto, grabbing the staff and twisting it behind the sorcerer. Seto grunted, losing his grip on it. Jordan yanked the staff away from him and threw it across the room. Seto reached for it again, but the demigod grabbed it out of the air as it flew back to him.

"Seto, stop."

Something about the way Jordan held himself, tall and strong and emotionless, snapped something inside Seto. A dark curtain blinded his vision and he couldn't feel himself for a few moments. He was blinded by anger. It consumed him, wrapped its sick claws around his mind and squeezed.

When he came to his senses, Jordan was struggling to pull tendrils of magic away from his throat. The demigod was pale, eyes shut tight and gasping for air. Seto froze for a moment, staring at what he was doing. He glanced down at his hands, which were curled around the empty air as if he was choking someone to death. And he was.

Quickly, he jumped away and crossed his arms behind his back, staring at Jordan with wide eyes. The demigod fell down to the floor, one hand going to his throat while the other propped him up. After a moment of tense silence, Seto shook his head and slowly backed up.

Jordan glanced up, eyes narrowed slightly. "W-wait, Seto. Hey. Wait!"

The sorcerer turned on his heel and ran.

Seto stared down at his hands, eyes half-lidded. What had he done? He tried to kill one of his only remaining friends...

No. Jordan wasn't his friend. He wouldn't have tried to kill him if he was. If Jordan was a friend, Seto wouldn't have tried to kill-

He sighed and closed his eyes, fingers clenching into fists. He didn't have any friends.

"Seto?"

He glanced around, peering out of the tree he was in. Then he shrunk back and tried to make himself invisible. The pine needles scraped cross his skin, leaving cuts across his cheek. He winced and folded his hand around the branch, pushing it aside.

Seto froze as a twig snapped below him. "Seto? Come on, dude. Please come out. It's all good. I'm fine, I'm okay."

Worry was evident in the demigod's voice, but Seto just sat there. He looked down and swallowed. Jordan was standing right under him. Any sudden movements on his part, and he'd be found easily.

"Alright. I can wait," Jordan said, sitting down on the soft blanket of pine needles. "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be right here."

Jordan must know that he was in the tree. Seto sighed and sat back. Fine, he was patient too.

The day wore on. Neither of them moved. Neither of them spoke. But there was an understanding in the air; it was a 'Hey-I-know-you're-there-but-my-pride-is-keepin-me-from-leaving' kind of silence.

But as the sun painted streaks of orange and pink across the darkening sky, Jordan seemed to lose patience.

He stood and stretched, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright, Seto. Get down here. I'm not waiting anymore."

Seto stubbornly crossed his arms and pressed against the tree.

"Seto..."

The sorcerer shivered. Something in Jordan's tone told him that the demigod wasn't messing around. Seto glanced down at him, brown orbs meeting the white gaze. He swallowed, then sighed and started climbing down the tree. When he reached the ground, he stood there, rubbing the back of his neck like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "H-hey..."

"Don't say anything," Jordan ordered, cutting him off. "I don't want to hear any excuses you have. Right now, I want the truth. Why did you try to kill the others?'

Seto's shoulders slouched, and he couldn't meet that blinding glare. "Because I-... I just... I_ I don't know."

"You... don't know," Jordan repeated, face blank. "You seriously _don't_ _know_ why you tried to kill them? Really?"

Seto licked his lips and nodded slowly, scuffing the pine needles with his heel. "... Y-yeah."

Jordan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Seto, come on. I know you better than this. I know you wouldn't want to kill someone without reason to."

Seto leaned against the tree trunk, finding that his feet were really interesting. "Well..." He didn't know. Jordan didn't know that Team Crafted had said 'Oh, we don't like Seto. Let's just abandon him and live our merry little lives without him'. Well, they hadn't really said that. But, it sounded like that to Seto. "You... you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"They- they..." Seto took a deep breath and glanced over at Jordan, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "They left me... They don't- don't want me anymore."

Jordan's features softened, and his scowl faded. "Oh... Seto, I'm-"

Seto shook his head and took a few steps away. But lightning crackled and shot down a tree nearby, and he knew that he wasn't simply walking out of this conversation. "Don't say you're sorry, it has nothing to do with you."

Jordan walked up next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The sorcerer shied away from the touch, wrapping his cape around his body. "But I am sorry," Jordan explained, "because I had no idea what had happened, and I was about to chew you out for trying to kill them."

Seto's eyebrows raised and he shot the demigod a glance. Jordan shrugged. One of the corners of his lips turned up in a smile. "What? I know what it feels like. I understand."

Seto shook his head again and looked away. "No, you don't under-"

"I do. I have an evil ex-god as a father. Don't think I don't have some anger issues. Trust me, there's been more times than I can count when I've wanted to hurt somebody."

"You? Kill people?" Seto had seen that time when Jerry's Tree was being attacked, but other than that Jordan never really showed much anger towards people. The demigod nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah. Me. Kill people."

The way that Jordan said that told Seto to move the subject. The sorcerer sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pulling off the hood for a moment then put it back up. "I just... When I wanted to... hurt them, I felt another side of me that I... haven't in a long, long time." His voice grew quiet at the end of that sentence. Jordan nodded in understanding. "Yeah. But it's okay, Seto. Next time you feel that anger, take it out on something else. Not people. Okay?"

Seto sighed again and glanced over at Jordan. For a moment, the two were silent. Then Jordan said, "Well I best be getting home. I have some mess to clean up, I think."

He turned away,then glanced back over at the sorcerer, "And Seto? Try not to kill anybody else without talking to me first. Okay?"

* * *

**And as a side note, guys. I _do_ know why Seto was kicked out of Crafted, but I found my own way to make it into a story. So yes, I know it wasn't because that they didn't like him and that it was because of his commentary style, the fact that he had the least amount of subscribers, and that he wanted some privacy and didn't want to show his face on the internet. But hey, you can't really explain all that in this kind of universe I've built with these headcannons, now can you?**

**Anyway, send in some prompts. And if you've already sent in a prompt and I haven't written it, send it in again. I might have forgotten it.**

**-Cold**


	9. Christmas?

**Here's another little present for you peopleses. I love you all. Merry Christmas. Prompts are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**-Christmas?-**

Four people had called him a 'Grinch' today.

"Stop being such a Grinch, Bidol!"

Make that five.

It wasn't his fault, really. He didn't know what this 'Christmas' thing was. Bodil hadn't ever really stayed close to the children he was protecting around this time of year. Their families were always _right_ _there_, and it had always been very, very hard not to be spotted.  
So no, he never really had any 'Christmas'.

But now, Bodil realized that his Overworlder friends would _not _stand for that.

"Look, Bodil. This is a mistletoe. Don't ever get stuck under it."

"What happens if I do?"

"... Just don't get stuck under it."

So yes. He knew what mistletoe was now. But he didn't get the tree thing. Or the colorfully wrapped boxes underneath.

"No, no, no! Don't touch those! I spent two days wrapping them!" A crackle of lightning sounded, and Bodil gently set the red box down in fear of angering the elf-dressed demigod.

Presents? _Check_.

"Oh, oh! Ugh! Gross! What the heck did you put in these!?"

"They're plastic, Bodil. Are all the other angels as blind as you are?"

Candy canes? Don't go near them. They _might_ be plastic. And those little ornaments looked like good throwing objects, but Jerome had put so much work into the tree that Bodil was afraid the bacca might eat him if he even _touched_ it.

And don't even get him started on the fruit cake. It looked pretty good, with it's colored little fruit pieces and chocolaty brown bread(?). But he had to force a smile as he swallowed it.

"It's really good, Seto. What'd you put in it?"

A shrug, and "Eh, nothing much. Some fruit, chocolate, and maybe or maybe not one or two book worms."

"Excuse me, but where's the bathroom?"

"I think it's down the hall and the last door on the right. Why?"

"Thanks."

Well, that was certainly interesting. He had to give it to Seto, though. The crunch was a nice addition to that cake.

Decorations? Don't get him started.

"Um... There's a giant teddy bear hanging from the ceiling, Ty."

"Yeah? You like him? It's tradition, Bodil. My family always hung a teddy bear from the ceiling. We called it Hang Bear."

"Hang Bear?"

"Yup. We'd always swat at it with a tube of wrapping paper after we opened presents. We'll do it later tonight, I guess. The others don't seem to mind when I accidentaly hit them instead of the bear."

"... It's a bit strange."

"Yeah, it is. We're all strange though. Just remember to bring armor. Those cardboard tubes can pack quite a punch."

Bodil wasn't very sure if that was a 'normal' Christmas tradition.

But it looked fun.

And... gifts. He didn't still get the point of those boxes.

"Bodil! Where's your gifts?"

"Gifts?'

What gifts?

"Yeah. We all bring a few gifts to give to each other. I was sorting them out, but I couldn't find yours anywhere."

"Uh... Don't worry, Sky. I, um, accidentally left them at home. I can go get them right now, if you want."

"You better hurry, you have an hour!"

...

So here Bodil was, flying through the snowy air with a bag hanging from his hand. He still had to get a few more presents, and the store below him seemed like a good place to start. He tucked in a wing and rolled downwards, landing on the roof of the building.

He stuffed the bag into a cranny next to an air conditioner thing and ran over to the edge of the roof. Bodil folded his wings under his jacket and jumped off the roof, thankful he took no fall damage. Bodil licked his lips and glanced around. Nobody was anywhere near him. They were probably all huddled at home, sharing stories over mugs of hot chocolate and curled next to the fire. Hot chocolate sounded pretty good, too. He started walking, passing a toy shop and a clothing store. He paused looked up at the toy store sign, then shook his head and hurried into the store in front of him.

When he walked in, the store was practically empty. He wasn't surprised, though. It _was_ Christmas day. Anybody in their right minds would be at home.

Well, he was _obviously_ not in his right mind.

...

It took less than fifteen minutes, and he already had enough presents to give to everybody at the party. Bodil hurried to the only open checkout lane and started piling the stuff onto the conveyor belt. The cashier gave him a sideways glance and sighed, running the items through. "That'll be... forty-three dollars and five cents."

He handed her a fifty. "Keep the change."

Her eyes lit up and a smile graced her lips. She put his gifts into bags and smiled at him again. "Merry Christmas, sir. Have a nice day."

"You too."

...

Bodil grabbed the bag he hid out from between the air vent and the wall, then spread his wings and took off. He had twenty minutes eft to get them wrapped and ready to give out. As he few away, something caught his eye.

it was a little girl, huddled next to the toy store window. She was cautiously looking inside, hands cupped around her eyes. She sniffed and pulled her raggedy coat closer, wiping away some fog in the window. Her eyes sparkled as she looked on in wonder and longing, watching the trains and cars go around their tracks. Airplanes swung from strings on the ceiling, and rocking horses rocked back in forth in a silent lullaby. But as Bodil fluttered down to the ground behind her, he saw that her main source of attention was a simple little doll, sitting in the window next to the fake Santa Clause.

The girl sighed and leaned away from the window, looking up to the sky and murmured something, breath billowing up in a fog. Bodil took a few steps closer to her. She suddenly noticed he was behind her, and turned to stare at him.

Bodil quickly folded his wings behind him and smiled at the little girl. "Hey. What are you doing out here? It's cold out."

She smiled brightly at him, but her bright blue eyes seemed to be missing their inner light. "i was just coming out to get my sissy something," she said shyly, looking down. Her dark brown curls bounced as she looked back up at him. "She said that that doll in there was what she asked Santa for. But I don't think he'll be able to give it to her."

Santa Clause. Jason had said something about a fat, red man who snuck down chimneys and put present under the tree. He at least knew what Santa was. "Why not? Santa can do anything, you know."

She shook her head sadly and turned back to the window, pressing a hand against the glass. "No..."

Bodil came up behind her, setting his bags full of gifts on the ground. "What's wrong? Santa wouldn't leave any child behind. I'm sure he'll get it for her."

"No, she never sent a list to him to read. The post office is closed, and I was hoping to send it today," she explained, taking out an old envelope from her pocket. "But it's closed. So I was hoping I'd have enough money to get it for her. But..."

She put the letter away and took out a few coins. it couldn't have been more than two dollars. Bodil swallowed and glanced at the bags next to his foot. "Well... There's always net year, right?"

The girl looked up at him, blue eyes shining. "No. See, sissy is really sick. Mommy already went up to see Notch, and sissy will be with her soon."

Something in Bodil's chest twisted. Oh Notch. She couldn't mean-

"I was just really hoping sissy could take the doll with her. Mommy always liked the doll, too. So I thought that they could share it when they saw each other in the Aether."

Bodil shivered and glanced towards the sky, then back down at the little girl. She was staring down at the coins in her gloved palm. Bodil stood there for a moment, silent. Then he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Come on, let me count that money again for you. I bet you have enough."

The girl looked unsure, but handed him the coins anyway. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Bodil counted her change, and found that he was right. It was only a dollar and a half. Probably nowhere near what the doll costed. He smiled down at the girl. 'You've got enough! Come on, let's go in and get that doll for your sissy."

Her face lit up and she bounced, running over to the door. 'Really? Are you really, really telling the truth?"

"I never lie," Bodil said, picking up his bags and following her into the store."

They went over to the cashier there. "We'd like that doll in the window," Bodil said, pointing over to it. The old man smiled and hobbled over to the window, carefully plucking the doll up from its spot. "Here ya go, little lady. Looks like you have an angel looking after you, after all."

The girl grinned ear-to-ear. "Thank you! And I'm sorry for trying to take it earlier after I found out I didn't have enough money."

The man smiled. "No worries, I know what it's like."

Bodil handed the old man the change, adding some money from his own pocket into it. "Here you go, sir. Merry Christmas."

The man looked at him over his glasses. Something sparked in his eyes, like n old memory of something. "Merry Christmas, guardian. Merry Christmas."

Bodil stared at him for a good minute. Did he just?... "Y-yeah, Merry Christmas."

He turned and led the little girl outside, casting a weary glance at the old man from over his shoulder. And then he saw it, the faint glow of a golden halo hovering over the old man's head. Bodil smiled and turned to the little girl as the wooden door swung closed behind them. "Can you get home by yourself?"

She nodded and beamed up at him. "Yes! I can, don't worry!"

"Do... do you have anybody to look after you?"

The little girl nodded again and pointed to the sky. "Mh-hmm!"

Bodil sighed ad glanced up at the clouds. "Alright, I need to go now. Goodbye, and Merry Christmas."

But the girl was already running off down the street, doll clutched close to her chest.

There was a gale of wind the next moment, and an angel landed next to him. Her halo shown brightly, making her white wings sparkle. She turned to Bodil and smiled. "I know I shouldn't be talking to you, Fallen," she said. Bodil simply shrugged. "But I wanted to thank you. I couldn't have done anything for her, but you did more than even Notch could have."

Bodil smiled at her and shrugged. "Don't mention it, okay? I know how hard it is, watching but unable to do anything. And, this never happened. Okay? You know you can't tell anyone."

The angel shook her head, blond hair tossed over her shoulder. "I won't, don't worry. But thank you, and Merry Christmas."

She spread her wings and took off. Shortly after, Bodil did the same.

...

Later, they were opening presents.

"Dude! Bodil, stop staring out the window and get over here! It's your turn to open presents."

Presents? He got the point of them now. So, as Ty opened the can Bodil gave him and green and red ribbons bounced out into his face, everyone laughed. Ty just sat there, blinking. Then he grinned and playfully threw the can at Bodil.

Later, Ty may or may not have '_accidentally_' hit Bodil with a tube of wrapping paper as they whacked the Hang Bear.


	10. Agnus Part I

**So this got too long for a one-shot. It's now a two-shot. This is my interpretation of Ty's and Seto's "Olympus - Friendly Egg Hunt" It gives a little insight about Agnus the Ender dragon. If you aren't familiar with this series, I suggest you go watch the last episode from Ty's POV. You probably won't get any references from earlier episodes, but you'll have the gist of what's happened. Kermit and Husky have been in it, too. But only Ty and Seto were always there.**

**Hope you enjoy. Remember to send in prompts.**

* * *

**-Agnus-**

Ty held the egg close as he ran across his own, hand-made bridge. He couldn't goof up now. Not when they were so close. Seto said something in his earpiece, and he grinned. "Yeah, my bridge is faster."

"Hey, can I place the dragon egg?" Seto asked as they met up at the relic. Ty nodded and handed the sorcerer the egg. "Yeah, sure. Just be careful."

Seto nodded and carefully took hold of the smooth, black and purple egg. He walked forward, staring down at it. he frowned and rubbed a hand over the surface. It seemed... alive. He could sense energy pulsing from within the shell. He turned to tell Ty this, but the headphone-wearing boy looked completely ecstatic. To him, they had finally finished this challenge. Nothing could go wrong now, no after all of their hard work.

Sure, there had been help from Husky (and Kermit helped once, too), but the duo had spent a month and a half on this challenge. A month and a half, surviving on their own. A month and half without any of their friends. A month and a half without proper technology. A month and a half of battles and deaths and respawns.

He couldn't ruin this moment.

So, Seto smiled and walked up to the ledge that would son house the dragon egg. "Alright, here it goes."

As he set the egg on the ledge, he felt something move within it. Swallowing his guilt and burying the knowledge that something alive and innocent lay within the egg, he smiled and turned to Ty, who had just finished placing the creeper and the ghast eggs. "And we're done!"

The other one jumped in the air, grinning from ear to ear. "Finally! We get to go home, Seto!"

Home.

Seto grinned and started walking away, eyes roving over their hard work. The altar looked absolutely amazing with all of the spawn eggs, complete with the baby dragon egg. He stared at it for a few seconds, then turned to Ty. "Let's go home."

Ty nodded and did a little skip and hop, jumping over the glowstone happily. But he paused when he noticed that Seto wasn't following him. "Seto? What's wrong? Aren't you happy that we get to go home?"

"Yeah, of course I'm happy! It's just that... Well, there's a baby inside that egg..."

"A baby?" Ty asked, going over to the dragon egg and placing his hand on the smooth surface. Seto came up behind him,guiding his hand towards one spot. "Shh. Right... here. Feel it."

Ty paused for a moment. Then his eyes widened, and his gaze shot over to Seto. "There's... there's a dragon in there."

Seto nodded and ran his hand over the egg. "Yeah."

Ty swallowed and took a step back. "But... we can't just leave it here. It'll die. But then we can't go home."

Seto glanced over at him. He smiled. "Yes we can. Remember that chest just before we went across the lava? There were extra 'dragon eggs' in it. I grabbed one, just in case you goofed up. It's fake, though. And I hope the map doesn't find out."

Ty was literally bouncing on his feet. "Really?"

Seto nodded and took out another egg. This one didn't have the lively sheen that the real one had. He went over to the real egg and carefully grabbed it off the pedestal. He replaced it with the fake, then took a few steps back.

For a moment, the two sat there. Then Ty spoke, "Um... Is something supposed to happen?"

Seto shrugged and made his way around the altar. There was a button, and a sign above it that read. "Only press if all eggs have been found."

"You can do the honor, Ty," Seto said, staring at the button. Ty took a deep breath, then went forward and pressed the button.

For a moment, everything was black. But that was normal. They had been living above bedrock for the past month and a half, and they were used to the darkness by then.

But then the sky opened up, and they saw sunlight for the first time in a month and a half.

Team Crafted greeted them almost immediately. Seto and Ty found themselves being piled on by the other members of their little group. Smiles and greetings and 'Oh-my-god-you-guys-are-alive-I-thought-we'd-never-see-you-again' s were exchanged.

But a few hours later, Seto and Ty found themselves alone. Ty glanced at Seto and smiled, stopped in front of the door to his house. "Well, buddy. It was quite an adventure we had."

Seto nodded and smiled, shifting the dragon egg to the other arm. "Yeah. And here I was, nearly to the point of strangling you. Sometimes. But now, it's just like... wow. You know?"

"Yeah, I know," Ty said, sighing. "I'll miss this map, you know? Lots of memories and stuff. But I'm glad I'm home. I can finally sleep without having to worry about what going to happen tomorrow."

Seto nodded and glanced towards the sun, which was starting to set. "Me too... Man, I never thought I'd be so happy to see the sun. I'm never taking it for granted, ever again."

Ty looked towards the sunset, then stretched and yawned. "Ah, Notch. I need to go take a shower. Then I'm going to eat some cake and go to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan," Seto said, turning back to Ty. "But first we need to decide who's going to take care of the dragon."

Ty glanced down at the egg and thought for a moment. "Well... How about you? You're the one who noticed it was alive. And isn't this your kind of thing? Magic and stuff?"

Seto nodded and looked down at the egg. Sunlight reflected off the surface, turning the purple and black a brilliant coppery color. "Yeah. I guess I'll keep it. But hey, you're going to name it when it hatches."

"Sounds like a deal," Ty said, then turned and opened his door. "Do you need a place to stay, or is your house not far from here?"

Seto nodded towards the forest that surrounded the city. "It's over that way. I can get I it by the time night falls if I leave now."

"Alright, then I better get inside," Ty said, "I'll see ya later, Seto. Goodnight."

"Yeah." Seto smiled softly. For the first time in weeks, he actually felt safe. "Goodnight."

...

When Seto got home, blue had fully engulfed the oranges and pinks of the sunset. He opened the door to his house and stepped into the dark house. He set the egg down on one of his couches and started a fire. Orange and red tongues of flame licked up from the logs. Soon, it was roaring in the fireplace.

Seto smiled and say back, taking out a torch from the fireplace and proceeding to go around and light candles that were scattered around the room.

He wasn't one for redstone or technology. Other than the kitchen, his entire house was candle-lit. Bookshelves filled with artifacts and ancient spell books lined the walls of the living room. A couch an two chairs were centered around the fireplace, and a coffee table sat in the middle.

Seto came back, dropping the nearly burnt-out torch back into the fire and going back over to the egg. He picked up the egg and started to study it.

It was slightly larger than his head, and covered with dark splotches. Its base color was a dark purple, tinted with a bit of black. Seto's smile quickly fell when he realized it had a sickly feeling to it. He stood, the egg cradled in his left elbow, and walked over to the enchanting room. He set it down next to the table and went over to a bookshelf, running his finger over the books' bindings.

"Come on, it should be right around here…. Aha!" He took out a red-covered book, flipping it open. He glanced back over to the egg, then back to the book. He read a few pages, faster than any normal person could, and snapped the book closed. "Okay," he said to the egg, placing the book on the enchanting table and bending down to pick it up. "Looks like you need to have a warmer bed. You're an egg, so you don't need to eat anything. All I really have to do is keep you nice and warm until you hatch."

The sorcerer walked out into the hall, going to his bedroom. A tendril of magic went and opened the door, making dust fly up from the wooden floor. He sneezed and glanced around, frowning. A month and a half's worth of dust covered everything in the room. Seto sighed and snapped his fingers.

The closet door swung open, and a broom bounced out. It sat still for a moment, then proceeded to sweep the floor. A duster flew out of the closet, along with a few more cleaning utensils. Seto smiled as his room was quickly cleaned, and the cleaning supplies danced back to their spot. He went over to the bed and willed the blankets to pile up together in a make-shift nest.

After he was satisfied with the outcome, he gently set the egg down. Seto sat back and smiled, sitting on his knees on the bed. He sighed and flopped down on his side.

It was as if his body suddenly realized that it was tired. Seto pulled his cape over him, curling into a ball next to the nest. He stared at the egg, watching the purple sparks float away from it and dissipate into thin air. And slowly, his eyes started to flutter close.

Seto sighed and finally gave in to sleep.


	11. Agnus Part II

**So here it is, as I promised. This was a very, very awesome chapter for me to write. I think I got Seto's love and devotion for Agnus spot-on near the end. And by the way, a good song to listen to while reading this is **_**Safe and Sound**_** by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Agnus Part II**

Someone was knocking on his door.

Seto groaned and pulled his cloak over his head, blocking out the rays of the morning that were shining in through his window.

There was a creaking noise as his bedroom door swung open.

"Seto? Dude, it's past twelve. Why are you still… sleeping. Um…" Ty's voice trailed off.

Seto groaned and blinked his eyes open, bringing up one hand and rubbing the sleep out of them. The other hand was firmly wrapped around the egg, which he was still curled around. The sorcerer frowned slightly and sat up, shifting the egg away. "Hrmm?"

"Were you sleeping with the egg?"

Seto shook his head slowly, looking down at the egg. "No?"

"You don't sound too sure."

He glanced over at Ty, who looked livelier than the last time he had seen him. "Whadda you want?"

Ty gestured out into the hall. 'Your front door was open. I figured you had left it open when you had gone out this morning. So I stuck around, thinking you'd be back soon. After a while, I came inside to see if you were home. But here I find you curled around the dragon egg."

Seto scowled lightly at Ty's smirk. He stood from the bed, picking up the egg. "Whatever," he mumbled, yawning, "At least you aren't some robber or something."

Ty nodded, crossing his arms. "Well, yeah. But I could've made away with… you're enchanting room."

"You can't steal a room," Seto corrected. He yawned again and went over to the doorway. "Come on; let's get out of my bedroom before anybody sees us."

Ty snorted and shook his head, arms dropping to his sides as he followed the sorcerer out. "The others are waiting in the city. They planned the whole day. We're gonna go and fit back in to society."

Seto's nose crinkled at the word 'city', but he nodded and started towards the door. Ty stopped him, pointing down at the egg in his hands. "Um, I don't think bringing that out into public would be a very good idea."

Seto snorted and held the egg closer to his chest. He felt something rise inside him, and he suddenly wanted to strike out in defense. It was as if Ty was going to hurt the egg. "Of course it's not," he said indignantly, "But I'm not leaving her alone."

"Her?"

Seto nodded curtly and turned, cape whipping into Ty's face as he walked out of the house. "yes," he said, closing his eyes. "Her."

"Well. Okay, then." Ty followed him outside, closing the door behind them. He caught up to the sorcerer, walking on his right side. "Since you decided it- _her_ gender, I get to name her when she hatches."

Seto smirked slightly and glanced over at him. 'You say that as if she's a human baby."

Ty flushed red. He cleared his throat and glanced away. 'Whatever. But how about the name… Matilda?"

"Ugly." **(Sorry if anyone's name is Matilda. Really, really sorry.)**

"Um… Mertil?"

"Mertil was a wizard's name from thirty-seven years ago. It's also a male name, not female."

Ty glanced at him, arching an eyebrow. "How would you?"

"I just do. Next name?"

The lights of the city, bright even in the daytime, shown as they crested a hill. 'How about…. Morgan?"

"Too boyish."

Ty scowled. "You're picky, aren't you?"

Seto rolled his eyes, glancing over at his friend. "No, I just know that none of these names would suit her. Find something… draconic."

"Flame."

"No."

"Fire."

"Not all dragons breathe fire, you know. There's wyrms, which live under the water."

"Worms?"

"No, wyr- Never mind. Next name."

"…. Dragon. Girl. Girl Dragon."

Seto sighed and shook his head, looking down at the eg. His face shown back at him, rippled and distorted as if he were looking into water. It was such a pure effect, though. It seemed too innocent, not at all like its origin.

"Morak. Gorzar. Reno. Max. Loverl. Female. Belle."

"How about Agnus?"

Ty stopped his name brainstorming and glanced over at Seto. Their feet hit the stone road of the city. "Agnus? That's a bit… _ugly_, don't you think?"

Seto shook his head, shifting the egg to shine it in the sunlight. The shell once again turned that lovely coppery gold color. "No… It's perfect. Agnus the Ender dragon."

"Ty! Seto!"

The two were suddenly tackled by several people. Seto gasp and held the egg close as his friends piled on top of him and Ty.

"Surprise! Hehe."

Seto scowled and wriggled out from underneath Team Crafted, holding Agnus away from the Overworlders. "Hey," he snapped, "Watch it!"

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, untangling himself from the heap of his friends.

"Yeah, why're you so grouchy?" Kermit jumped out of the fray, landing with a little bounce in his feet.

Soon enough the rest of the team had stood up, all commenting on how Seto must have been half-asleep. Seto felt the sudden urge to hide the egg from them. He sniffed and wrapped his cape around his body, hiding Agnus within the purple folds of cloth. "Nothing's wrong, I just didn't really want to be pounced on."

"You're no fun, Seto," Sky said, smirking slightly. "Lighten up, we have a whole day ahead of us. We're going to get you guys out of your caveman ways."

…

By the end of the day, Seto was thoroughly exhausted. They hadn't let him out of their sight for more than a few moments. He understood: They didn't want him leaving again. But as the sun set in the west, he bid them farewell and left for his home in the woods. "So, Agnus," he said quietly, taking the egg out from under his cloak and again holding it up to the light. 'How was today? I hope something like that doesn't happen again, I don't think I can hide you for another whole day."

The sorcerer sighed and switched the egg to is left arm, watching the copper-gold color ripple like water. Purple sparks swirled around the egg, fading into the air. "You're heavy, you know that?"

He could have sworn that the dragon inside the egg kicked at the shell when he said that. She must have been offended.

…

Weeks passed. Seto had set up nests in almost every room other than the kitchen and the living room. He had one in his study, in the bedroom, in the basement, the enchanting room, and the brewery room. And he brought Agnus everywhere he went, unless he had to go out with his friends.

Seto sat on the couch, curled up and reading a book. His gaze rolled over the ancient text, easily reading the old, unused language. He sighed and set the book down, glancing over at the egg sitting next to him. He looked over to the window and nodded, standing up. "Alright, Agnus, time to go to bed."

He stretched, rolling his shoulders and raising his arms into the air. Seto yawned and picked up the egg, quietly walking down the hall. The candles that were lit were slowly snuffed out, one by one, as he opened the door to the bedroom.

He laid the egg down, quickly falling onto the bed next to her. "Night, Agnus." He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

…

Seto was, once again, woken up by muffled laughing. He blinked and lifted his head, raising an eyebrow at Ty, who was poking his head into the door.

"What do you want? It's early."

"You're right," Ty said, "it is early. But I thought I'd warn you that Sky is walking up to your house, right now."

Seto flung the covers off of him and Agnus, jumping out of bed and grabbing her. "Dammit, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

Seto scowled, running down the hall. The basement door was flung open as he neared it. The sorcerer flew down the steps, feet barely making a sound as they hit the wooden planks. He turned and ran to the corner in the giant room, gently setting Agnus down. He stood back up, turning away. A sudden chill raced up his spine, and he glanced over his shoulder at Agnus "Stay," he commanded then ran back up the stairs, just as Sky opened the door to his house.

"H-hey, Sky! What're you doing here?"Seto asked, bringing up a fake smile. He stood in the entrance to the hallway, blocking any way to get to the basement.

The Butter God shrugged, pushing his shades further down his nose to look at Seto. "Nothing, I just came to ask you for something."

Seto swallowed and tried to brighten his smile. It didn't work that well. Ty cast him a glance, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, what do you need?" Seto asked, still standing stock-still in the hallway.

"I need a few invisibility potions, some speed, and a strength potion. All splash."

Seto nodded and opened his mouth to respond. "Sure, I-" But he stopped when instinct washed over him. Something was happening to Agnus. He could sense it, her panic, and her _fear_.

"Seto?" Ty asked cautiously, taking one step forward. But that was as far as he got before the sorcerer whirled, bolting down the hallway. "Seto!" He frowned and turned to Sky. 'You stay here, I'll-"

"No, I'm going with you," Sky said stubbornly, following Seto down the hallway. Ty sighed and shook his head, running after his two friends.

_Panic_. That's what Seto's mind told him to do. _Panic and fret and hope and run and get to her because she's scared and he needed to be next to her RIGHT NOW because she was scared and panicked and-_

Seto swallowed, leaping down the stairs and swinging around on the rail, running over to the egg. He knelt there, hands brushing over the smooth surface. He turned the egg over, and the air caught in his throat.

There was a series of spider web-like cracks spanning across the back of it, curling around the egg. Seto carefully set Agnus back in the nest, heart pounding in his chest. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

"Seto? What are you doing?"

Seto whirled, fire sparking in his eyes. "Get back!" he snapped, standing up and protectively spreading his arms to block them from reaching Agnus. "Go away!"

"Seto, we won't hurt Agnus," Ty said slowly, holding his hands out to show he didn't mean any harm. He blinked, trying to get his hair out of his eyes. "Listen, we only want to help. Okay? We won't hurt-"

A cracking sound cut through the air. Seto spun on his heel, staring down at Agnus. He knelt next to the egg, running his fingers over it. 'Come on, you can do it. Come on, Agnus," he whispered.

It pained him to know that he couldn't do anything about it. Something inside his soul told him that he couldn't help the Ender dragon out of her prison. So he sat there, watching anxiously as the egg shell was chipped away, piece by piece.

And finally, a small, clawless paw reached out into the fresh air. Seto smiled, holding his finger under it. Like a human baby would, the three little fingers curled around it. The egg wobbled again, and a nose cracked out of a newly made hole in the purple shell. Seto smiled softly and peeled back a part of the shell.

For the first time in two months, bright violet eyes met his. Seto's heart melted and he helped the dragon out by pulling away a few chunks of the shell. After a few minutes, the dragon crawled out of the remains of the egg. She crooned, climbing up into his lap and curling up. Seto smiled down at Agnus, picking her up gently and standing. He turned around, still smiling. "Ty. This is what that month and a half was for."

* * *

**SEND IN PROMPTS!**


	12. Chaos

**So I watched CaptainSparklez's newest Hexxit, and this little plot bunny bit me and wouldn't let go (vicious, those things). So I made this!**

**Enjoy! And remember, if you have an idea, send it in a review!**

**-Cold**

* * *

**-Chaos-**

Jordan honestly didn't know why he was in this strange world. What he did know was that he was alone, and that he had nothing except Jerry's Tree and his own will to survive.

So, he had searched for gear. Finding it had been simple. Diamonds and everything spawned anywhere in this realm (something he didn't question in fear of his luck taking that away). Gearing up was simple. Finding stuff and battling mobs was simple. When he had woken up to the world's sun, two books had been laying next to his head. One had all sorts of stuff and the recipes to making them, and one was titled "Materials and You" He was more interested in the first one, of course.

So he had crafted and survived and lived. By the time he had reached the Wall in the North, he was definitely overpowered. His sword and bow were easily more powerful than their normal Overworld forms. His armor? Simply the best. Sure, his demigod powers had somehow been stolen from him in this world, but he didn't need them that much. Cloud boots, electric staffs, and command blocks let him get around fairly quickly.

But nothing could prepare him for the chaos that came with those five Ender dragon eggs that he found in the castles.

[…]

Jordan sighed, slinging the two backpacks onto the bed. He soon followed them, plopping down onto the soft cushions. Karry murrowed at him, tail swishing, as she hopped up onto the bed. Garry had yet to show in this world, and Jordan was starting to suspect the worst. "Hey, Karry. How are you doing?"

The cat purred as he scratched her head, pressing against his palm. Jordan yawned and sat up. "Alright, I'll pay more attention to you later. Right now I need to unpack."

He stood up, grabbing the two backpacks. First he took the heavy diamond armor off, setting it back onto the ground. He'd find a place for it later. As he unpacked, he noticed how Karry wasn't next to him like she usually would be. He shrugged it off and set the hexxical essences into a chest. He'd make the rest of the thief armor tomorrow. He yawned again and reached into the backpack for the last few items. Jordan blinked in surprise when he was met with round, smooth, and cold surfaces.

He frowned, grabbing them and pulling them out. Oh, the eggs. He had forgotten about those. A few feet away, Karry hissed and arched her back, ears flat against her skull. "What's wrong with you, cat?" Jordan asked, standing up with the five eggs in his arms. He glanced around, then back down at the eggs. 'Where should I put these? It feels…. inhumane to stuff them into a chest."

His cat friend hissed again and turned around, pelting back under the bed. Jordan frowned at her behavior, but shrugged and started walking around the tree, looking for a place to put the eggs. An idea popped into his head. "Of course! The shrine, why didn't I think of that?"

Jordan grabbed his electric staff and quickly flew to the top of the tree. He landed in front of the shrine. "Man, I haven't been up here in a while," he mumbled to himself. This had become a habit; he was almost constantly talking to the air. Maybe he was going insane.

The demigod glanced around, then started setting the eggs down onto the ground. He took a step backwards, giving the result a pleased nod. "Alright. That looks good."

Jordan yawned, stretching his arms into the air. He was tired; he had been traveling for the past week or so, and he had only gotten a few hours of sleep a night. "Time to go to sleep."

He made his way back down the stairs that lead to the shrine, too lazy to use the staff. By the time he reached his bedroom, he was basically sleep walking. Jordan fell down onto the bed, quickly falling asleep as the nightly lull of crickets rung around the tree.

Up at the top of the tree, next to Jerry's shrine, a crack split down the side of an Ender dragon egg.

[…]

When Jordan woke up, he knew something was wrong. Karry was crouched on top of his head, shaking like a leaf. The glass next to the doors was broken. One of the doors had also been ripped off its hinges. Deep scratches littered the floorboards. His home was a dump, to say the least.

Jordan shot up, catching Karry as she fell off his head. "What the…" he mumbled, standing up and walking out the broken door. A screech distracted him from the mess that was the main floor of Jerry's Tree. He looked up, jaw slack, as a black dragon swung on the branch above him.

The demigod blinked once. Twice. Then rubbed his eyes and looked around again. Two other hatchlings were rooting around in the chest that held all his food. One was perched precariously on the railing, staring at him with curious violet orbs. And the fifth was lounging off to his left, curled up in a patch of sunlight.

Karry hissed, fur fluffing up, and clawed her way up onto Jordan's shoulders. He just stood there, dumbfounded. "Th-they hatched?! W-what? _How_? How is this…"

The one to his left made a noise similar to a cat's growl and stood, padding over to the demigod. It sat there for a moment, then flashed him something akin to a smile, curling around his feet. Jordan looked down at it, white eyes wide.

And suddenly he was tackled by four more dragons, knocking him to the ground with an _oomph. _"Hey! Bad! No, _bad_ dragons! Get off of me! _Off_!"

Reluctantly, the five slunk away from Jordan. Heads lowered. He sighed, glancing over at Karry, who was crouched above him in a branch. She growled, lifting one side of her lips in a slight snarl. He shook his head and looked back at the hatchlings, who were lined up in a row in front of him.

And then Jordan smiled and said, "Well… If you guys are going to live here, I might as well name you."


	13. The End

**Here, have something sad and feels-wrenching. This is an alternate ending to the battle in the End of _Fallen_.**

**Enjoy! (If you can without crying, that is)**

* * *

**-The End-**

There wasn't a pulse.

He had failed.

Bodil was dead.

But he was still alive.

Why? Why must he be alive, when the one person who deserved much more than he got is dead?

Baki shook as he gently tugged shards of the diamond chest plate out of Bodil's flesh. The thing that was supposed to protect him, killed him.

"B-Bodil. Please wake up," Baki whispered, tearing his scarf off his neck and wrapping it around Bodil's chest, hoping to stop the blood pooling around the wingless angel. "Ple-ease, B-Bodil." His voice cracked.

Baki sat back, biting a finger to keep down the sobs. Bodil was dead.

He was alive.

He had shot the arrow, which had sailed straight into it's target: The crystal.

And then the fire of the explosion had expanded, engulfing Bodil and the End beast. The dragon died. But so did Bodil.

"I-I-I I'm sor-ry. Pleas-se, B-B-Bodil," Baki stuttered, grasping the burnt jacket of his friend in his hands. He sobbed openly, wings draped across the ground. He didn't have the strength to he them up, out of the blood staining the ground.

"Bodil. Bodil, _please_!"

The ex-angel remained silent, face pale in contrast to the crimson liquid seeping out onto the ground. Baki shook him, tears steaming down his face. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want his friend to be d-

"Bodil... I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ , so _sorry_," Baki whispered, staring down at his old friend. All those years they had spent together, all those times they had laughed and teased and joked and... And now Bodil was dead.

It was funny how in mere seconds he became only a memory.


	14. Hush, Hush

**So this was requested a while ago as "How Ethan/5m became mute." Well, I was surfing the internet on information about Ethan, since I never really watched Sky at the time he was in the videos. So I watched a few of Sky's old Hunger Games, the ones when Dawn and Ethan were actually in. Ethan never talked. Not once. His mic was muted. but this was apparently a big blow-up over the fanfiction sites, such as wattpad. But now I can't really find much Ethan stuff. So I wrote this, because he isn't around anymore (No, he isn't dead. He joined a branch of the military) and he deserves more attention.**

**There was one time that he actually talked. I managed to find the video somehow. And if you ask me to find it again, I probably wouldn't be able to. In this video, there were several different youtubers congratulating Sky for reach 100,000 subscribers, which back then was a huge deal for him. Now he has over 6 million. But at the end of the video, Sky was there thanking everybody and blah, blah. He showed Ethan, who waved and mouthed "hello" (I believe that's what he did). And a few seconds before the video ended, Ethan jumped up, pushed Sky onto the ground, and said "Thanks everybody!"**

**And that was all he ever said. So this little one-shot was spawned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Hush Hush-**

_He wasn't always like this._

"You ready, guys?" Sky asked, pressing his fingers to the little device in his ear. Dawn confirmed that she was, and Ethan remained silent like always.

"Alright. I'll pretend that was a yes, Ethan."

The silver-haired man smirked, pulling his hood over his head as the countdown started.

_He used to be normal._

10, 9, 8, 7, 6...

Ethan watched the chat scroll in the air. People had noticed Sky and Dawn. Some had recognized him. But most messages were directed towards Sky. That fist phase him, though. He preferred to be under the radar.

2, 1...

Let the Survival Games begin.

Ethan jumped off his pedestal with an inhuman grace, rolling and sprinting towards the chests. He grabbed an apple, leather boots, and a scrap of raw pork. That was as much as he could get before someone swiped at him with a wooden axe.

_He used to talk._

The silver-haired man scowled, ducking under the attack. He glanced around, kicking the guy away from him. Everybody had gone. It was only him and the guy.

And Ethan grinned, pouncing on the poor guy. In a matter of moments, the guy was dead. He quickly looted all the stuff and ran, not looking back. Sky was screaming into the microphone, something about being hurt. But Ethan just sighed and ignored his friend. It was the Games. People died all the time.

_He used to have a family._

Ethan ran, jumping over a small river, and climbed into a tree. Sky and Dawn continued to jabber over the comm unit. Apparently, both of them had found each other. And suddenly,

"Ethan! You're screaming so loud!"

Ethan sighed and shook his head, looking around as he crouched in the top of the tree.

_But now they were all dead, and it was because of him._

He spotted a woman, tamping through the forest. She had a stone sword in hand, and an iron chestplate protected her. His red eyes widened in greed at the sight of her gear. He grinned and ducked down into the tree, weaving in between the branches. As she passed under him, he pounced again.

There was a short scream, then the canon sounded.

8 tributes remaining.

Ethan quickly took the sword and the armor, also snatching a few cooked fish, five arrows, and a cookie off of the pale corpse.

_But he didn't mind. He had Sky and Dawn._

Ethan climbed back into the tree, jumping to another, taller, one. If only he had a bow, then he could snipe people from the safety of the tree.

'Ahh! Ahh! Dawn, help me! Save me!"

"Sky!"

A canon sounded. 7 tributes remaining.

Ethan winced at the -most likely- brutal death of his friend. Sky was probably the loudest of the three of them. it was always either him or Dawn who died first. Ethan almost always made it to death match.

_They must never find out._

Two canons sounded. After a moment, another cut through the still air. 4 tributes remaining.

Ethan saw movement below. He crouched in the leaves, red eyes narrowed. He sat there, letting his sensitive hearing and smell determine who was there. And suddenly he saw a flash of pink and purple. Dawn.

"Dawn, Ethan is near you."

Thanks Sky, for giving his cover away. Ethan scowled and jumped into a nearby tree. Death match was in thirty seconds. He paused and turned back around, knowing that he should end it there.

_But it was impossible to hide his secret forever. Maybe now was better than never._

He swung down, landing right in front of Dawn. She yelped and stumbled backwards, brandishing her golden sword (or as Sky would call it, butter sword). She was shaking, mis-matched eyes wide. When she saw it was just Ethan, she relaxed into a smile.

"Oh, Ethan. it's you."

_Better than never._

Ethan managed a small smirk. Then he pounced, leaping onto his friend. he could hear her scream and Sky's scream mixed together.

And he grinned, showing the sharp canines in place of his teeth. And he put his finer to his lips. "Hush, hush."

The hunger took over him, and he bit into her neck. She gasped, along with the countless spectators. But soon she fell to the floor, limp.

"E-Ethan," Sky stuttered, floating above the man, invisible. And then Ethan was teleported to the center for death match.

What was that?

Did that just happen?

OMG! VAMPIRE!

Ethan, no!

Dawn!

The chat kept on scrolling. It was obvious that everyone in the server would know in a short amount of time.

_He wasn't always a vampire. He didn't always have to hide his fangs behind his mute facade._

Ethan scowled, tensing his muscles. There were two other people. one had an iron sword, the other was ill-equipped. Ethan went for the overpowered one first. it took a few hits with his stone sword, but the woman was soon cut down. Ethan turned to the other, who was hiding behind a chest in the center.

Ethan slowly walked forward, face stony and emotionless. H hefted the boy up into the air by the neck. His red eyes narrowed, and they flicked over the leather helmet and boots that the boy wore. Other than that, he had nothing but an arrow. The boy fruitlessly tried to stab Ethan with it, but the vampire simple brushed it out of his hand.

Oh, god! What IS he?!

Ethan slowly smiled. There was a cracking noise as his hand tightened around the boy's windpipe, and then he fell limp. Fireworks erupted around the center, declaring the winner.

Ethan looked up, red eyes hiding something. He put a finger to his lips. "Hush hush, now."


	15. Laughter

**A little drabble of why Bodil is always wearing a smile. If you've ever seen how much he smiles, you'd understand. So yeah!**

**Enjoy! Leave a review, give me prompts, ideas, songs, whatever!**

**-Cold**

* * *

**-Laughter-**

One day Seto asked him why he laughed all the time.

Bodil had simply shrugged and turned back to the map he was building. "I just do," he had said.

And when he met Bashur, the melon had definitely been impressed by his high-pitched laugh.

Ever since the fiasco of Falling blew over, Bodil could have counted the times he laughed on one hand. After he recovered fully, he promised himself that he'd be…. more like himself. So he laughed.

At first, people were surprised at this new development. Not everybody had heard his characteristic laugh. He had been…. fairly secluded after his wings had gone. So a year after everything had happened, he almost always was laughing. Even when he talked, there was that chuckle in his voice.

And slowly, subtly, he saw the people around him changing. They were smiling more often. They didn't fight as much. They laughed.

Laughter, to Bodil, was like a drug. He was addicted to it. If he couldn't make someone laugh, he would keep trying and trying and trying. And if he couldn't make them laugh, he would make them rage.

His maps got more and more trolly and difficult. He concentrated on the little details that a normal parkour builder wouldn't. He didn't add ladders unless they were jumps. He used redstone, traps, and a new thing he created: Water parkour.

The angel himself would never touch the water (never ever again), but he created something new. He'd put lily pads on floating water pools. And it was as hard as the Nether. He had asked Sky and Ty to o through the course without raging. No dynamite, no flint and steel. No rage.

They failed.

And he had laughed, gliding above them on a smooth current of wind.

"Bodil, I hate you!"

He laughed, and the two settled down and concentrated on doing the next jumps.

And he was one of the only ones that could cheer Seto up when he got into one of his moods.

"Seto, Agnus is trying to eat Ty's foot. Even she thinks it's lucky!"

The sorcerer cracked a smile, setting down the staff and going over to Agnus, who had pinned Ty to the ground. She lifted her head, blinking lazily. She looked back down at Ty, who was struggling to get out from underneath her heavy weight.

And Bodil laughed, wings shaking with his shoulders. The other two joined in, unable to resist laughing with the Bulgarian.

But there were those times. Those times when Bodil was alone, and he had nobody but himself to make smile. Those times, when he was simply working on a map and he couldn't make any jokes because nobody was there to laugh at them. Those were the rare times he didn't laugh.

But he made sure that those times weren't too often.

* * *

**And, woo! This is a never before seen triple post!**


	16. Redwood

**Thanks to HerobrineKingOftheNether for the prompt.**

**Prompt: The city is petitioning for Jerome's treehouse to be cut down... For a shopping mall? What will Jordan, Seto and the rest of Team Crafted do to help save the Bacca's home?**

**I had a lot of fun writing this one. I haven't written for Jerome in a while.**

* * *

**-Redwood-**

Jerome lived a fairly simple life.

He woke up when the sun rose. He went out hunting for breakfast. Then he would save the food for dinner, and skip lunch. He would make sure his tree was nice and healthy, sometimes regrowing sickly branches. And then he had the rest of the day to do whatever he wanted.

Usually, he was messing around with the mudkip or Mitch. Then there were those times when the entire team got together, and they'd all go work on the giant house they had been building for a few weeks. They all planned to move into it.

But one day, Jerome looked out his window. And he noticed the machines barreling their way towards his forest. His forest, the one he grew himself. The one he tended to. The one he made different from all the other forests. _His_ forest.

The bacca jumped to his feet, running over to one of the many exits of the redwood tree. He stared, slack-jawed, as yellow machines rumbled over the first few trees.

Voices screamed in his ears, making him flinch and clamp his hands over his ears.

People called him crazy whenever he talked to the trees and plants, but he never minded. He knew that nobody could hear what he could. He knew they would never be able to hear the trees' and the vines' and the plants' songs.

But at that exact moment, he wished he wasn't able to hear what they said. Voices cried and wept as the plant life was violently ripped up from the ground.

Jerome shook his head, jumping over the railing. With a twist of his hand, a vine snapped up and curled around his arm, letting him swing over to a tree. From there, he leaped and climbed and swung all the way to the edge of his mix-matched forest.

He took a deep breath, cupping his furry paws around his mouth, and shouted. "HEY! You _DUMBASSES_! LEAVE ME FOREST ALONE!"

The machines stopped, snarling and growling at him. Overworlders peered out of the windows of their machines. One of them stepped out onto the top of the mechanical monster. It was a woman, dressed up in a sharp-looking suit. A yellow helmet sat on her head, and a pair of shades was perched on her nose. She frowned and looked down at the clipboard she was holding.

Jerome made his way over to her, landing on the top of one of the vehicles.

"I'm sorry, sir," she called, voice as clean as her appearance, "but we have clearance to cut down the forest."

"Well, you don't have mine," Jerome retorted, lifting a lip to show his teeth. The lady smirked slightly.

"You're one out of everyone in the city. The people voted for this forest to be torn down so it can be replaced by a shopping mall."

Jerome flushed under his fur, fury erupting in his eyes. "A _mall_?! Are you crazy? This is my _home_!"

"Then I will kindly ask you to move out before we reach your house," she said. "If you have any questions, call this number."

She held out a card, which Jerome took hesitantly. H scowled down at the name. Rebecca De Roode. "What a name for such a woman," he snarled, glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

Rebecca smirked slightly and went back into her vehicle. "I'll give you a day. If you haven't cleared out, we'll run you over."

[…]

"Guys, have you voted for anything lately?" Jerome asked, stirring his shake with the spoon. He, Jason, Husky, and Sky were lounging outside an ice cream shop, enjoying the warm day.

Well, Jerome wasn't. Thoughts of his forest being torn down plagued his mind, blocking out any happiness or joy that he could have possibly gotten from the wonderful day. Jason shook his head, thinking. "Um… No?"

"I don't live here," Husky said, "I live near the ocean. No petitions there."

Sky thought for a moment, silent. "Well, come to think of it, there _was_ a petition for a new mall a few days ago."

"And?" Jerome pressed, abandoning his shake to press his palms against the table. "What did you vote?"

"Um. I think it was for the mall. I heard they were tearing down an old building for it."

Jerome sat back, air leaving his lungs. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. He sighed and looked over at Sky. "No, you voted to have my forest torn down."

Sky blinked. "What? No I didn't. I voted for an old building to be torn down, not your forest."

"Well, that didn't happen." Jerome held his shoulder, rubbing the scar that was hidden underneath his suit and fur. This had become a habit of his. Sometimes, it felt as if it burned. Whenever he was embarrassed or feeling protective over the plant life, it would burn under his fur. Jerome wasn't too sure if it was his imagination or not. He'd have to ask the other three if the same thing happened to them

"So… Your forest is being torn down," Jason said, frowning as he looked down at the ice cream cone in his hand. He lacked his space suit, but Jerome was sure that his jetpack was stuffed into the backpack the spaceman carried around. But he noticed how Jason wore a long-sleeved shirt, which was rolled up to his elbows. It seems like none of them wanted those scars to show. "Because everybody decided that the city needed more malls?"

Jerome nodded, casting a glance over his shoulder, where the forest sat at the edge of the city. "Yeah. It was bound to happen someday."

"I'm really sorry," Sky muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Jerome shook his head. 'Nah, don't be. Your vote was one in thousands."

"Well, what if we started, like, a riot or something?" Husky added, swing his straw through the air as he talked. "Maybe we could show that people live in the forest and everything, and then that will appeal to the better nature of every Minecraftian, and they'll say 'Hey, we want this forest here because it's pretty'. That would work, right?"

The other three gave him a strange look. Jerome blinked and smirked slightly. "I don't think it really works that way."

"Well, dammit!" The mudkip thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. 'We give all the construction workers belly rubs! Then they'll love us so much that they'll do anything we say!"

"Moving on," Jason interrupted, giving Husky a friendly punch in the shoulder. The mudkip snorted, going back to his chocolate ice cream. Jerome sighed, looking down at his short little claws. He flexed his fingers, thinking.

"I got it!" Sky shouted, standing up and nearly tipping his chair over. "Let's just go talk to them!"

"I don't think that will work," Jerome muttered.

"Why not?" Sky asked, voice bright and loud among the gloomy attitude of the fluffy. "Everyone loves conversation! Let's just go and start talking to the lady who runs the place, and ease the subject into the conversation."

"From what Jerome says, Rebecca isn't one for nice talk," Husky said, fingering the card Jerome had shown them earlier. "… Maybe we could ask Bodil? He can do something, right?"

"He's a guardian over kids, not trees, Jason," Sky explained, propping his chin up with his hand. "But maybe… You know, I was talking to Jordan the other day. Apparently, they were both trapped in a tree or something, and Bodil did something to make a zombie, like, turn away. Or something…"

"Go on," Husky prompted, a grin slowly creeping up his face. Jerome smirked and said, "I like where this is going."

[…]

"No."

"But Bodil! Please, the sake of my forest is at stake here!"

The Bulgarian shook his head, crossing his arms as he picked up his pace. Jerome followed him. "Please? I won't have a home if you don't!"

"I'm not gonna brainwash some poor lady, Jerome!" Bodil snapped, orange eyes narrowing behind his shades. He stopped and turned towards the fluffy. "And besides, I don't even know if I can do it. Not that I'm gonna, of course."

At this point, Jerome was becoming desperate. The wind picked up, ruffling his fur and making it puff up in the cold. "But please, Bodil… This is my entire life being run over. If my forest dies, so do I!" He pressed a paw against his forehead, falling to his knees. "Please!" He begged.

"Jerome, stop it. I'm trying to blend in here."

The bacca stuck out his bottom lip. "Bodil. My. Entire. _Life_. All of it. Gone. It will _all_ be gone. Please?"

Bodil sighed, shoulders slouching. He looked away. "Jerome, listen, I kinda need to-"

The bacca whimpered pitifully, looking up at the Fallen angel. His eyes widened, shining with tears, and he clasped his hands together in front of him. If this didn't sway that stubborn Bulgarian, then nothing would.

Finally, Bodil sighed again. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

[…]

The five of them were standing outside the city hall. Jerome coughed into his fist, walking up the steps to the front doors. "Well come on."

Sky did a little skip, jumping up the stairs two-by-two. Jason kicked off the ground, using his jetpack to leisurely fly to the top. Husky walked next to the bacca, and Bodil trudged along behind. The angel made it clear he did _not_ want to 'brainwash some poor lady'.

Sky and Jason waited at the door for the other three. Sky was practically bouncing on his feet. The sugar from the ice cream must have gotten to him. "Alright. So here's the plan: Bodil goes in through the roof, we go in through the back. While Bodil stays up near the ceiling, Jason and I will sneak around and capture the lady. Jerome, you get the rope. Then we drag her to a closet, while Jason salutes a nearby painting. That will be the signal for Bodil to drop down and brainwash the lady. Then we pack her in a crate and ship her to Africa to set her free into the wild!"

"Sky, I don't think that's very necessary," Bodil said.

"And where's my part in this, anyway?" Husky grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You didn't even mention me!"

Sky blinked. "Oh, I didn't?"

Jerome shook his head, going over to the doors and walking into the city hall. "Or we could just casually go in and ask for Rebecca De Roode." The others followed him in, leaving Sky outside. "Oh… Well, that can work I guess."

Jerome went up to one of the desks situated around the main entry lobby. "Hey, I'm looking for a woman named Rebecca. She's the head of the demolition party that's cutting down that forest on the outskirts of the city."

The man brought up a smile, peering over his glasses to look at the bacca. "De Roode? Her office is door 23 on the second floor. Should I page her office and tell her you're visiting?"

"Nah, it's fine," Jerome said, holding back a smirk. He smiled instead. "She knows we're coming."

"Okay, go on up."

[…]

"Alright, Bodil. Do you know what to do?" Jason asked, walking behind the Bulgarian as they passed through the skinny hallway.

Bodil nodded, shoulders slumping in a sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I know what to do. Get her to sign the papers that claim they can't cut down the forest. But you guys need to know that the affects don't last very long. Not on humans, anyway. Mobs? Sure, they're easy. But most of the mobs are _dead_ already."

Husky glanced over his shoulder. Sky turned around, walking backwards. "What do you mean, dead _already_?" the mudkip asked.

"Well…"

"Here it is," Jerome said, stopping abruptly. Sky bumped into him, almost shoving him to the ground. "Oops, sorry."

Everybody paused for a moment as the phone rang from inside the room. They all took a collective sigh, then turned to each other. After a moment, Jerome pushed Bodil forward, towards the door. "Well? Go on, Bodil. Use your Bulgarian charm on this lovely lady."

Bodil grumbled something they couldn't hear, brushing 'dust' off his jacket. He rolled his shoulders, then turned the handle and walked in while he still had his twenty seconds of confidence. Rebecca looked up from the phone as he walked in unexpectedly.

She stood, fingernail going over to press the security button. 'Who are you? What do you want? I'm calling security!"

"Jesus, you're nice," Bodil muttered, closing his eyes. The others inched their way into the room, careful to stay away from Bodil. Rebecca paused, right eye twitching. And slowly, as if she was confused, she sat back into her chair.

There was a sigh from Bodil, who seemed to be asleep on his feet. Rebecca took a stack of papers, setting them neatly on the desk's corer. Finally, without blinking, she looked up at the group. Her eyes were empty, matching her expression. But when she spoke, her voice was as emotional as any other human's. "How can I help you?"

Jerome sallowed, then tapped a claw on the spruce desk. "You know that forest you were about to cut down yesterday?"

"Oh yes! I know which one forest you are speaking about."

Jerome frowned at her strange wording, casting a glance at Bodil, who winced automatically, even though his eyes were closed. "Well." He cleared his throat, turning back to the lady. "You can't cut that down anymore."

"Why I can't?"

"Because I said so. And, I'm the… leader of the forest. You don't have my consent to cut it down."

"Forest leader?"

"Uh, yeah." Jerome had a feeling this would be easier than he thought. "And I need you to sign a paper that says that the city can't cut the forest down. Okay?"

Rebecca nodded robotically, taking out a slip of paper from a drawer. 'Okay! I'll just sign this, and then you sign it, and we won't cut down the forest!"

"Bodil, why is she screaming?" Jason whispered, casting a glance at the Bulgarian. He didn't respond, but his lips twitched into a smirk.

Jerome finished signing the paper, using only his first name. There were plenty of Jerome's out there. If they got on his case about this forest thing, they wouldn't be able to find him. He stood back, handing the pen back to Rebecca. She stared at the wall, tossing the pen into a drawer. "Alrighty! Sir can go now, you."

"Alright, let's get out of here before anybody has a reason to take a peak in," Jerome said, turning back to the door. Sky leaped up from the chair he was sitting on, grinning, as he marched towards the door. Husky grabbed Bodil's shoulder, dragging the semi-aware angel with him.

"Finally," Sky muttered, grinning ear-to-ear

[…]

Jerome was crouched in a tree, watching as De Roode and another guy argued. He smirked, leaning back against the rough bark. The lady waved her hands in the air for emphasis, clutching a piece of paper in her hand. She seemed slightly confused, but still stood firm in 'her' decision to leave the forest alone.

The bacca waved a hand, sprouting a few trees in front of the group of humans. They jumped and scrambled away from the magically growing plants. Ferns and flowers sprung up around their feet, making them turn tail and run. After a few minutes, almost all traces of human activity was gone from the forest's edge. All that was left was one bright yellow hardhat.

Jerome 's smirk widened, and he started heading back to his redwood tree with the knowledge that nobody would ever be able to touch his forest. Not if he was alive and kicking.


	17. Music

**-Music-**

Not a lot of people knew this, but Jordan was musically talented.

When he was younger, his 'dad' never even let him near a string instrument. But the moment he heard music in the Overworld, he had to _know_ about it.

Listening to other people playing music simply would not do. He needed to learn how to play music, just like they could. He wanted to create something that wasn't destructive.

He learned to sing. And he was good at it, too. Better than good.

But it wasn't enough. He needed _more_. A few years after he came to the Overworld, he moved into Ryan's family's house. One day he had found an old, beat-up violin stuffed into the back corner of a closet.

Jordan knelt before the old string instrument, brushing away the thick layer of dust. Curious, he reached forward and plucked one of the strings. The sound that was made was nothing akin to lovely. The demigod cringed, wishing he could close his ears, and sat away from the violin. He bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder.

Ryan's parents were out, and his friend was more than likely sleeping. Jordan let out a sigh, turning back to the string instrument. "Alright, let's see what we got here…"

He picked it up gently, setting it in his lap. Jordan plucked a few more strings, cringing at each out of tune note that it made. Finally, he stopped. Eyes were staring at him.

Jordan turned, raising one eyebrow and narrowing his white gaze behind his red-rimmed shades. Then he relaxed and smiled at Ryan. 'Hey. I thought you were asleep."

His friend snorted and smirked, shaking his head. "How could I sleep when you're murdering my dad's poor violin?"

"So that's what this is?" Jordan whispered, turning back to the old string instrument. "I had no idea it sounded so… _fragile_. The name, I mean. Violin. It sounds delicate, as if it could just break the thing by saying it too loudly."

Ryan's smirk grew and he plopped down on his knees next to Jordan. "Are you gonna become a profit or something? I thought you were a kid, not a hundred-year-old." After a moment of pause, he held out a hand. "Here, let me see it. My dad taught me how to play a few years ago. It only sounds bad because you don't have the right tool to play it with. That and it's out of tune."

Ryan stood, holding out a hand for the demigod. Jordan took it, standing up and following him out of the room. "I think I have a bow somewhere around here," Ryan was saying as he walked, carelessly holding the violin over his shoulder. He didn't seem too cautious with it, throwing any worry about the fragile instrument into the wind. Jordan reached a hand out to take it from him, but the kid set it down on the kitchen counter before he could. "I'm sure dad kept an extra one in here somewhere. Hey, you go check in the closet by the doorway. You're looking for a stick-looking thing strung with horse hair."

Jordan bit his lip then nodded, turning and jogging back to the living room. He went to the closet, swinging open the wooden doors. He began searching for what Ryan had said. He sat there rummaging through coats and boots and other junk before he heard Ryan's exclamation that he found it.

The demigod jumped up, running back to the kitchen. Ryan was there, holding the bow proudly. "Here we go! Now I can tune it for you, and you'll be able to play it!"

[…]

Years later, when he had moved out of Ryan's house, he had learned to play piano. It didn't take long, the keys were easy to figure out. Sure, his fingers got tangled up sometimes, but he could play pretty well.

The thing about playing the piano was that he couldn't read the music. If he ever tried, his mind would flat line and his hands would start acting up. So when people asked him to play a song of their liking, he would try his best to remember the tune and wing it.

Jordan stared down at the black and white keys without really seeing them. They had already been memorized, so there was no need. Ryan stood off to the side, listening. After a moment, he said, "When did you learn to play the piano, dude? You only moved out three years ago."

Jordan smiled slightly, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh. "It just came to me. I need to get one of these in Jerry's Tree."

"How is that place, anyway? I heard you were trying to take control of a kingdom nearby."

Jordan snorted, fingers never ceasing their slow movements across the board. "It was mine to begin with. The people there just don't have much respect for me right now."

Ryan hummed, looking around the empty auditorium they were in. "It's weird."

'What is?"

"That you can do this. That you can make something so… peaceful, and all your father does is destroy."

His fingers slowed to a stop, abruptly cutting off the tranquil melody.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Destruction is not hereditary," Jordan said, opening his eyes. His gaze flicked up, fake blue orbs staring at Ryan. He smiled. "It's a conscious decision, one that I declined to make."

And the melody started up again, swimming through the vast space of the empty auditorium.

[…]

Jordan never really thought to tell anybody else about his musical talent. Honestly, it was sort of fun to have this little secret. He wasn't worried about completely degrading his pride. He was proud that he could do this. It didn't bother him that he was a being of power, and that he could play delicate instruments. He was happy with his talent.

Sometimes he got into it too much, though, and he would get lost in his own little world.

Jordan stood atop a hill, almost dancing as he weaved a sad little song from the violin. He was lost in his own little world, too caught up in the music to care about anything. The full moon shown above him, brilliant among the twinkling fireflies splashed across the cloudless blanket of darkness.

The grass shown like silver in the light, gently brushing against his legs as he strung the music. He sighed, white eyes closed as he concentrated on the music.

And suddenly, a voice cut through the peaceful scene like a knife.

"Jordan? What the hell are you doing?"

The demigod whipped around, frozen in half-note. He blinked a few times, opening and closing his mouth even though no words came out.

"Are you playing a violin?"

Jordan swallowe, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

He blinked again, white orbs darting around as if expecting an answer to appear out of thin air. Finally, he sighed and lowered the violin. "Because I like it. It's peaceful and… ad I can actually create something."

"Huh. Well, you do realize it's, like, 2:30, right?"

"Yeah, I know that," was Jordan's answer. The other stood there for a minute, awkwardly rubbing their shoulder. "Oh. Well…. Um, I'll let you get back to, uh, playing the violin… I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah." Jordan nodded, raising the violin and preparing to play a melody of stars and darkness. "yeah, I'll see you later."

**Huh. I actually like how this turned out. I find it interesting to see that Jordan could play piano and Violin, just to create something nice instead of taking after his father's name. I'm satisfied, because I believe this is how I feel when I do anything musical. (Trumpets for the win, even though they're 'supposed' to be loud and noisy and obnoxious). So I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review, maybe a prompt.**

**-Cold**


	18. Demon's Game

**So I have some bad news.**

**My Office Word had somehow decided to be an ass, and it deleted a lot of stuff. I had four chapters of Wizard written and two one-shots, but now all six of them are gone. So I worked all day on this one, just to have something to upload. So anybody that's reading Wizard, you'll have to wait. Sorry, guys. It might tak a while, o it might take a few days. Hopefully it's just a few days.**

**So, the prompt to this. Thanks to StressOfWriting.**

**Prompt: Ryan's feelings when he first found out that Jordan was Herobrine's son.**

**I've actually been wanting to write this one. Originally it was supposed to be added as a flashback in Insomnia, but when the time came I forgot about it. Yeah. I'm smart like that.**

**Enjoy! And send in reviews to tell me what I'm doing wrong, or i you want me to write a prompt.**

**-Cold**

* * *

**-Demon's Game-**

It was supposed to be a normal round of the Survival Games.

Well, not really. It had everybody here. All his friends. All the people he knew.

He was teaming with Ryan, as always. His friend proved to be a fantastic ally in the Games. He was always one step ahead of everybody, grabbing the loot form the chests before they could reach it. Jordan, on the other hand, couldn't really do much without revealing his secret to everybody he held dear.

So as the horn sounded, and they were let off the pedestals, Jordan ran for a chest and grabbed two fish and an apple. He cursed his bad luck as Ant got the stone axe before he could.

The demigod cast a sharp glare at the parkour master, smirking slightly as he turned and sprinted away from the center. He and Ant had always been at each other's throats when it came to the Games. He saw a flash of a black cape and followed, running after Ryan. "I'm right behind you," he shouted, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching. "We don't have anybody on our tail, but keep on running. Let's get to the edge of the map and work our way in."

Ryan nodded, gripping the wooden sword he had snatched. He struggled to get on a chain helmet as he ran, nearly stumbling until Jordan helped him balance.

The duo ran, stopping every so often at the chests scattered around.

Finally, they slowed to a walk.

Jordan's teeth were chattering, goose bumps prickling along his skin. Snow covered the ground, going up to mid-thigh. The two trudged through the heavy blanket, still searching for chests. "You know," Ryan said, glancing over at his friend, "You seem much colder than me. What's wrong?"

"I, uh… I come from a warmer region than this snow biome." It wasn't much of a lie. "A, uh, desert."

"A dessert?" Ryan snorted, smirking slightly. He shifted the helmet he had on, moving it away from his forehead a bit more. "Man, I would kill for pie right about now. You know? It just sounds really good, dude."  
"Yeah, dude, I know dude," Jordan snickered, hiding his clattering teeth with a smirk. Ryan punched him in the shoulder. "Stop bullying me, it isn't nice!"

And suddenly there was a noise. Jordan whipped around, aiming the bow that he had found. He looked around, fake blue eyes narrowing behind his shades. "What was that?"

"Jordan, calm down. There's nothing there. Nobody else would be stupid enough to come to the snow biome except us." The Overworlder looked around, squinting against the snowflakes swirling around them in the wind. "And don't waste your arrows; you only have four of them."

Jordan sighed, strapping the bow over his shoulder again. "I…. guess you're right. Maybe it was just my nerves playing tricks on me. Come on, let's go. I think the biome turns into plains at the very edge of the map."

So they trekked through the snow, stumbling and freezing and miserable. Jordan couldn't help but get that feeling that they were being watched. Call it a hunch, but he was sure he saw a tuft of brown hair poking out of a snowdrift once. But then a wave of snow swished through the air, and it was gone.

Jordan swallowed and glanced around again, subconsciously reaching for an arrow.

"Jordan, look!"

"Hmm?"

Ryan grabbed his shoulder, pointing into the distance. "There's a ship. See? Through the storm, look. Let's head to that."

Jordan nodded, relaxing slightly and following his friend. And then he heard the snow crunch under someone's foot. He froze, holding onto Ryan's shoulder. 'Ryan, I think-"

And then an arrow hit him, embedding into his shoulder. The demigod cried out, stumbling. Ryan whipped out his wooden sword, turning around. "Dammit! They're teamed."

"W-who?" Jordan asked, hissing in pain as he turned around to look. Mitch and Jerome were running towards them, gold axe and stone sword raised. Jordan scowled and grabbed Ryan's arm. 'We can't take them. All you have is a wood sword and a helmet. Come on, let's go."

It stung at his pride to run away. But he would have been dead if he hadn't. Another arrow whizzed by his head. As they ran, Jordan scooped it up out of the snow. He turned, pulling the bowstring back and aiming.

His arrow was released, sending it flying though the air. Mitch raised his sword, deflecting the arrow. Jordan cursed and sent another towards Jerome, which hit him in the arm. The bacca yelped, slowing down slightly. But that wouldn't stop either of them.

"Come on, Jordan!"

Jordan turned back around, sprinting as fast as he could. His shoulder stung, but he couldn't do much. "Ryan," he gasped, glancing over his shoulder. The other team was gaining on them. "I think we need to fight."

His friend looked at him, then nodded and skid to a halt. He turned around, brandishing his sword, and charged at Jerome. Jordan followed, trying to whack either of them with his bow.

They were severely out matched. Mitch and Jerome definitely had more food and better armor, too. Jordan quickly found himself battered and bruised. Ryan wasn't as bad as he was, but he at least had some armor for protection.

It became clear that the other two had somehow found an enchantment table. Both Mitch's stone sword and his bow were enchanted, only adding to Jordan's and Ryan's disadvantages. Jerome had an iron enchanted chest plate, but his axe wasn't.

He managed a few good hits on Mitch before the Overworlder took a few steps back, nocked an arrow, and sent it flying for his chest.

At first, there was pain. Then there was cold as he fell backwards into the snow. He could hear Ryan cry out for him, but it was muffled by the roaring in his ears. Jordan gasped, hands going up to his stomach, where the arrow was stuck. He grasped the arrow, tugging weakly, but his hands were shaking too much to really do anything.

Was it him, or was the snow around him not that cold anymore?

And suddenly Mitch was on top of him, sword raised for the final blow. Jordan looked up, blinking once. Was there a glimmer of guilt in the Canadian's eyes? Maybe it was just his imagination. And why wasn't the world tinted dark like it alas was when he looked out from his glasses?

The sword was brought down, but it barely scraped his skin before Mitch was roughly shoved off of him. There was a flash of a black cape, and suddenly Jordan was staring at the grey sky.

Voices bounced around him, but he couldn't make any of them out.

"Jor…"

"Mitch, get…."

"… trying! Argh! Dam…. Hit me!"

"…ome on, let's…. of here!"

And the voices faded.

Jordan still stared blankly up at the sky, then a face was over him. He blinked again, white eyes drooping. "R-Ry…."

"Oh Notch. Jordan, look at me. Focus." Jordan blinked slowly, but had to force his eyes back open. "I…"

"Shut up, don't talk. Just look… at me? What's wrong with your eyes?"

Jordan suddenly found black spots swimming in his vision. He felt shaky, but not at all cold.

"Jordan? Jordan! Look at me, dude! Oh… Crap. Jordan, hey! Jord- . . ."

After that, all noises sounded muffled. He blinked again, but this time he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes again. And besides, the dark was more comfortable than that white and grey world.

[…]

When his eyes opened again, he was met with a rusty steel wall. He groaned, rolling over onto his back. Pain lanced through his torso and he cried out, hands flying to the wound on his stomach. As he did that, his shoulder stung with the same fiery pain. He groaned again, blearily blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

He was laying on a few pieces of cow hide, complete with the brown fur. There was a tattered blanket covering him, slightly protecting him from the cold.

"Jordan?"

The demigod glanced over to his right, where Ryan was starting to stand up. But he didn't come any closer to his friend. "You're awake?"

"How… how long was I out?"

"Four days."

Silence hung over their heads as they stared at each other. Jordan realized something suddenly. "Where are my-"

"They're out in the snow somewhere. I couldn't find them, sorry," Ryan said, cutting his question off. He turned around, then held out a cooked pork chop. "Here, I was saving this for when you wake up. It might be a little frozen, though."

Jordan shook his head. His stomach churned at the thought of food. "No, I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

"But you should eat," Ryan pressed, still holding out the food. "You haven't had anything for four entire days, Jordan. You need to eat!"

"I'm not hungry!" Jordan snapped, sitting up and scowling. His eyes flashed. Ryan's own eyes narrowed, and the hand holding out the pork dropped to his side. Jordan fell back, strength suddenly drained. He shouldn't have done that.

"… Alright. I see how it is. You don't need me? Fine."

Jordan tried to sit up again. "Wait-"

"No. I see how it is, Jordan. You obviously don't need me. And you obviously don't trust me, either."

"Trust you?" Jordan asked, flopping back onto the leather. "Why would I not trust you?"

"You never told me that you looked like Hero-"

"Don't say His name!" Jordan hissed, watching Ryan turn around so his back faced him. "And how do I explain something to someone who hates Him almost as much as Notch does? Don't think I've missed how your father sits outside at night with a diamond sword in hand! Don't think I haven't noticed how you tense up whenever His name was mentioned, or how your face turns into a scowl when I talk about all those myths! I _know_ you, Ryan! I know how you would have reacted! And I was right, too! You're almost as cold as the snow outside right now! Just as I _thought_ you would be!"

"But at least I'm not some demon!" Ryan shot back, fists clenching in anger. He whirled around, scowling down at Jordan. The demigod sat back, the air leaving his throat. "I-"

"At least I'm not a fucking liar! At least I didn't deceive my best friend! I had complete trust in you, but that was all a lie! _You_ are a lie! A-a _monster_!" Ryan's voice cracked at the end. Jordan winced, guilt and betrayal flooding his mind.

"Ryan, I-"

"I thought I could trust you, Jordan," Ryan shouted, running one of his hands over his head, pulling off his m ask for a moment to rub the bridge of his nose. "But I can't, and now I'll have to live with the fact that my best friend was lying to me the entire time I knew him!"

Jordan sat there, speechless, as Ryan huffed and plopped down on a chunk of metal. Finally, after a moment, Jordan found his voice. "He's my father. Are you happy? You know now. Does this change anything? Does this win your trust back, or only push you farther away? Honestly, what do you want from me?"

Ryan was silent, turning away from the demigod.

Jordan clenched his teeth and continued, "You want the truth? You got it. I ran away when I was ten, after He burned down a village. You know Seto and Jason? They used to live in that village. Go ahead and ask them, they saw me shortly after. But then I ran away from that, leaving them and the destruction. After that I wandered around. I found the house my mom used to live in. There, I found my glasses. Then I met you, and you let me move in. What was I supposed to tell you, Ryan? As soon as I moved in, your family made it perfectly clear that they hated Him. So how could I explain that I'm His son? Huh?"

"You could've just told me," Ryan said. "I wouldn't have told on you."

"Really?" Jordan asked, sighing. "Would you really have kept it a secret?"

And the silence settled over them again. But Jordan didn't need an answer. His old friend's silence was enough:

No, he wouldn't have kept the secret.

[…]

It had been two days. Jordan had gotten better, and now he was almost as well as he had been before their run-in with Mitch and Jerome. But Ryan had just gotten more cold and distant.

Jordan peered out of a hole in the side of the ship they had taken residence in. He heard a clanking noise come from behind him. Whirling around, he reached for the wooden axe Ryan had found while he was out of it. But it was only Ryan. Jordan relaxed slightly. Maybe Ryan had decided to talk to him.

But then he noticed how Ryan was dressed up in his armor, the chain helmet, leather pants, and gold boots. 'I'm leaving," He said.

Jordan stilled, jaw dropping slightly. "But-"

"We aren't teamed anymore. Next time I see you, I'll kill you. Got it?" Ryan turned, walking towards the exit. "And by the way, death match is in five days, no matter what amount of players are left."

"Ryan, what-"

"Bye, Jordan." He cast a sharp glance over his shoulder, glaring at the demigod. "If that's even your real name."

And Jordan was left alone.

[…]

"Come on, Kermit. Maybe nobody came out here to this boat."

"I d-d-don't bl-blame them, Husky."

Jordan's head snapped up, gaze darting around the empty ship. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing the wooden axe. He peered out of the battle ship, watching as the two amphibians slowly made their way towards him.

He ducked back down, pressing against a piece of metal. Jordan knew he couldn't fight them. They didn't seem to have very good weapons or armor, but if he attacked they would know his secret.

But maybe he didn't _have_ to attack them.

A plan quickly surfaced in his mind. Jordan licked his lips, ducking down next to a hunk of metal. Be scrambled over to the pile of supplies he had. There was a stone pick, leather boots, an apple, some lapis lazuli, and a few pieces of raw beef.

He grabbed the pickaxe and the lapis, rubbing the blue ore over the stone. This better work. Jordan glanced out one of the holes, biting his lip as he noted that they were closer. He did the same to his shirt, but he didn't have any purple of maroon dye for his pants. But it would do. He hoped

Quickly, he grabbed the beef. It was slimy and cold. He had gotten it fairly recently from a cow that had wandered too far into the snow and had gotten lost. He took the pickaxe, stabbing one of the steaks. Blood splattered from it, and he quickly turned the pick around so it would run across the now-blue stone pickaxe.

Then he took the other piece of food. Swallowing, he held it over his head and twisted it until blood dropped down into his hair. After that he smeared it across his arms and hands, taking his jacket off and splashing it on his white T-shirt. Jordan glanced around, running his hair to make it uneven and ratty.

A few spots of dirt were scattered across the inside of the ship. He quickly ran over to one, grabbing up a hand full of dirt. He smeared himself with it then stood back up.

Jordan sprinted back over to hi supplies, quickly stuffing them in the backpack that every tribute in the Games got to carry their stuff. He quickly stuffed everything in it besides the pick, then buried it under a wet pile of snow and grass.

"Do you think there're chests in here, Husky?" Kermit asked as he stepped into the boat. Jordan ducked behind a plate of rusted metal, scowling.

_'Think dark thoughts,'_ he thought to himself. _'Dark_ _thoughts. Dark... Make your eyes glow. Dark thoughts. Fire. Blood. Screaming. Pain.'_

It wasn't that hard, really. It should have surprised him that it was so easy to get him angry. All he had to do was think morbid and gory thoughts. Maybe anger ran in his family. He was sure it did.

There were footsteps behind him as the team rooted around the ship.

"Hey! I found one!" Husky exclaimed, waving Kermit over to the chest. He lifted the lid, then pouted. "Darn it, there's nothing in here."

"That sucks, dude. What about that one?"

And slowly, Jordan stepped out from behind the metal. He bowed his head, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists. They continued rummaging around, completely oblivious to the demigod behind them.

Jordan sighed and shut down his guilt and self-hatred. Instead, he smirked. And then he chuckled. It was a low, crazed and blood-thirsty laugh. It bubbled out of his throat, almost as if it was natural.

Kermit as Husky turned on their heels, staring with wide eyes at the white-eyed man. "Oh my..."

Jordan jerked his head up, eyes flashing. He trembled, fibers tightening their grip on the pickaxe. They gasped. Kermit stumbled backwards, standing next to Husky. The fish unsheathed his wooden sword, trembling with terror.

Jordan shoved down the sick feeling on his stomach and took mine step forward. With a twist of his free hand, lightning crackled outside, making the two jump.

"H-H-Hero-"

And then Jordan scowled, eyes glowing brighter. He took another step forward, watching them take one backwards. And then another.

By this time, both were shaking. Husky nudged his teammate and shoved him towards the hole in the boat. They ran away, not looking back. Jordan sighed slightly. Lightning cackled and he disappeared...

Only to reappear right in front of the amphibians. They stumbled to a halt, staring at him. Jordan scowled, lifting the pickaxe and propping it on his shoulder. _"Leave,"_ he hissed, struggling to think dark, angry thoughts. If he did this well enough, he could change his voice's pitch.

_"Leave... me. Go! Get away!"_ he screeched, stomping his feet and pretending to jump at them. Kermit and Husky leaped away from him, turning and running again. This time, they ran away from him and the half-buried battle ship. Jordan watched them go, eyes narrowed. After a moment, he trembled.

The stone pickaxe fell to the ground, followed by the demigod. Had he really imitated his father so well that they actually thought that he was Him? Was he that much of Herobrine? Jordan hugged his knees, hiding his head in his lap. Was he really a monster? It had just taken some dye and some cow blood to make him look the part, too. And he wasn't too sure that it had been 100% acting.

He sobbed, shoulders heaving silently. Ryan had been right; he was just a demon, a _monster_. No wonder his old friend had declared him as an enemy. Jordan wouldn't have trusted himself if he was in Ryan's shoes.

The demigod sat there in the snow for what seemed like forever, just crying and thinking. Maybe he shouldn't have ever come to the Overworld. Maybe he should have told Ryan what he was at the very beginning.

And suddenly, he felt a hand clap down onto his shoulder. Jordan stilled, sniffing. He could tell it was Ryan. If it was anybody else, they would have killed him already. "I-I thought you said you'd kill me the next time you saw m-me." He hated how weak he sounded.

Ryan knelt down next to him, slinging an arm over his shoulders. "But how could I kill my best bud, Jordan?"

Jordan paused, lifting his head just enough to look at Ryan out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

The batman smiled, then stood, offering a hand up. Husky and Kermit ran by me, screaming something about Herobrine. They didn't even bother to try and kill me. Whatever you did, you did it good."

Jordan slowly took his hand, standing up. He looked away and down, not wanting to see Ryan's face when he noticed his appearance.

'Whoa… What, uh, happened?..."

"Lapis and some raw beef," Jordan answered, still looking away.

"Well, you know you'll have to change it before death match, right?" Ryan asked as he turned and started to head back to the boat. Jordan followed him. "Yeah, I know. I think I can wash it off with all the snow."

"Well, I saw a little pond while I was travelling. It's just east of the snow biome. Maybe we could head there?" Ryan said, glancing over his shoulder.

Jordan nodded. "Alright. We can head out as soon as I get my stuff."

And suddenly he stopped, freezing on the spot. "Ryan. There's someone watching us."

This time the batman paused, looking around. "There," he whispered, pointing to a snow drift. There was a tuft of black hair sticking out of the snow.

Jordan nodded, sneaking towards it. The stone pick was gripped tightly in his hand, knuckles almost white.

The snow drift moved, and Sundee suddenly jumped out, wielding a stone sword. Jordan ducked under the blade, swinging his pick at the tribute. He closed his eyes as it struck flesh, then twisted and struck again, this time in Sundee's back.

He fell to the ground, blood slowly turning the snow red. And then the canon sounded. Jordan swallowed and looked over at Ryan, then back down to the dead Sundee. "I'm sorry," he murmured, reaching down and plucking the shades off of Ian's nose.

Ryan came over, helping him get the leather chest plate off. Jordan picked up the stone sword after shrugging on the chest plate. He sighed, kicking snow over the red-stained pickaxe. "Come on, let's go get the rest of my stuff."

[…]

Four days had passed since then. Jordan and Ryan had killed five more people. Both had iron chest plates, and other weaker armor. They still had stone swords, and now they both had plenty of arrows for their bows.

Jordan was crouched in a tree, eyes narrowed behind Sundee's shades. They wouldn't make his eyes blue again, but they'd hide them well enough. He pulled back his bowstring after nocking an arrow. With a a sigh, he let the arrow fly. It zipped through the air, cutting through the wind, until it finally embedded itself into the neck of Sky. The cannon sounded.

Jordan waved at Ryan, who then jumped down onto Jason, stabbing the spaceman with his sword. Another canon sounded.

Jordan climbed down from the tree and went to get the loot, joining Ryan.

The moon slowly but surely rose into the sky, chasing away the sun. Jordan glanced up, nudging Ryan. "We have a few hours. Let's try to find more people."

Ryan nodded, sheathing his sword. "Do you know how many are left?"

"Three, I think," Jordan replied, shrugging. "But that means if we kill one, it's instant deathmatch."

"Then let's get going before someone-"

And suddenly, AntVenom dropped down onto the batman, pinning him to the ground. An iron sword flashed, and before Jordan could move a muscle, it sliced downwards.

"Ryan!"

A cannon sounded.

Jordan took one step forward, face crumpling into anger, but then the entire map went black.

When the world came back, he was standing on his original pedestal. He looked around. Mitch and Ant were his only opponents. The Canadian looked at him, eyes widening when he realized that Jordan was wearing his friend's sunglasses.

Jordan scowled, glaring at Ant, who was getting ready for the countdown to end.

Jordan took a deep breath, taking out his bow. He nocked an arrow. He glanced up towards the sky and nodded, looking back at his opponents. "Prepare to die," he muttered even though they couldn't hear him.

The bell rang and the other two jumped into action. Jordan pulled back the bow then let an arrow fly. Quickly, he took out another as he jumped off the pedestal. The first flew past Ant's head, barely missing his nose. The parkour master paused, turning towards Jordan, but then Mitch came and swung his sword at him.

Jordan let another arrow fly. It hit Mitch's leg, scrapping a good chunk of flesh off the bone. Mitch cried out, stumbling. Jordan shot at him again, this time hitting the other leg. The Canadian fell to his knees, and then another arrow made the cannon sound.

Without any hesitation, Jordan shot at Ant. He sidestepped the arrow, brandishing that iron sword and running at the demigod.

Jordan scowled, shooting another two arrows before finally unsheathing his sword.

The blades met with a clash that sounded around the arena. Ant glared at Jordan, trying to see behind those shades. Jordan returned the glare. After a moment, the real battle began.

It was plain to see that they were both evenly matched. For every wound Jordan inflicted, he received one from Ant.

Jordan ducked under a swipe, slashing his stone sword through te air. Ant must have seen an opening, because Jordan suddenly found an iron blade slicing through his stomach. E gasped, stumbling backwards as Ant yanked the blade out. Jordan's hands trembled, pressing against the wound. Blood roared in his ears, and he had a strange sense of déjà vu.

But he could practically hear Ryan's shouting coming from above him. The demigod glanced up, squinting at the air. For a moment, the image of his friend simmered in the sky. Steely determination suddenly gripped Jordan's mind. As Ant moved forward to deliver the final blow, Jordan raised his sword and blocked it.

"How are you not dead yet?" Ant hissed, pushing the stone blade away and taking a step back, then threw his weight forward and stabbed at Jordan.

"It's a th-thing called d-determination," Jordan choked out, jumping back to avoid the iron point. He ducked, slashing his sword through the air. Ant blocked it, jumping away from the vengeful demigod. "Well, you need to stop right now."

Jordan scowled, once again trying to hit him. His wound flared with pain, but he blocked it out as best as he could. "And why's that? Are you too scared that you'll get shown up by me?"

Ant scowled, eyes narrowing. Jordan smirked in knowing that he had struck a nerve. "Not at all. I just don't want anybody to get hurt."

Jordan snorted, ducking under a swipe. "Well," he began, "you can tell that to Ryan. You know… I wonder how it feels to have a sword stabbed into your spine. W-want to find out?"

Ant shoved him away after a moment of crossed swords. "Y-you're insane," he said between pants.

Jordan glared at him, blinking sweat out of his eyes. "I know I am but what are you?" He took a step forward, cracking his sword against Ant's. "Hmm?"

Ant moved to push him away, but this time Jordan twisted his sword, moving it upwards. The iron blade was ripped out of Ant's hands. Jordan grabbed it, sheathing his own blade. He pressed the iron tip to Ant's neck, who stilled, slowly raising his hands into the air.

"And you say you're a champion," Jordan muttered. After a moment of tense silence, he took a step back, then thrust the sword into Ant's chest.

The cannon sounded. Shortly after, fireworks twisted into the air. He won the Survival Games.


	19. Free - Angel arch I

**So this is the first part of an arch that I'm going to be writing. This is short, yes, but the arch will be at least three chapters. It's centered around Bodil and Simon, and I'm not sure if I'll bring in Baki. But this also introduces a new character. **

**Speaking of characters. I really need to kow what you guys want to see. Who do you want to se MORE of? Or who do you want to see LESS of? After this arch, I'll make sure to write more/less of the characters you guys want/don't want.**

**So enjoy! Remember to send in prompts and stuff!**

* * *

**-Free-**

Bodil was working on a parkour map when suddenly something tackled him from behind. He cried out, tumbling through the air.

"Bodil! Bodil guess what!"

"S-Simon? What are you- hey, get off!"

The weight was suddenly yanked off his back, and Bodil fell into a glide. He glanced up, tucking a wing in and rolling so he was flying upside-down. "Simon, what do you want? You could've killed me."

The angel shook his head, dark eyes shining with joy. "No I wouldn't have. And besides, you can fly."

"Not with you on my back," Bodil shot back, crossing his arms. Simon simply shrugged, fluttering down to a red stained glass block and landing lightly. Bodil sighed and dropped down in next to him. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Simon bounced a little, face splitting into an ear-to-ear smile. "I've got drafted! I don't need to be up in the Aether anymore unless they actually need me! They sent me down here to help with other angels and whatever, but hey! I'm down here!"

"Dude, that's awesome!" Bodil shouted, grinning. Simon didn't have to be away up in the Aether anymore. "You can move in with me, if you want."

"Nah. I think I'll try to find a place of my own," Simon said, jumping into the air. Bodil looked up and smiled. "Well, I gotta get back to this map, Simon. You're welcome to help."

"Oh no! Oh, no! I want nothing to do with your maps." With that, the angel turned and flew away. Bodil's smile grew slightly, and he turned back around to continue building the map.

[…]

From far away, crouched in a tree, a figured watched the two angels. It's bright blue eyes flashed in anger, and the black, tattered wings rooted to the figure's back ruffled slightly. "Heh. You can try to deny it all you want, Bodil…"

The figure crouched closer to the branch it was on, unfurling its wings slightly. "But I'm always going to remind you that you failed. And I'll make sure of it."

The wings opened with a whoosh, and the figure took to the skies, gliding into a dark cloud and leaving behind the Fallen Angel.


	20. Old Friends - Angel arch II

**So here's the next arch to the collection. There'll be another two, I think. Then it'll go back to the normal randomness. I don't really have anything more to say, so**

**Enjoy! ****Please leave a review, or your input on this arch thingy I'm doing, or give me a prompt for after this.**

**-Cold**

* * *

**-Old Friends-**

"Bodil, I don't think this is a very good idea." Simon edged closer to the drop, crouching low so the speed boost wouldn't make him fly off. "Why are we here again?"

Bodil grinned, tucking his wings under his jacket so they wouldn't catch any of the wind. "I have a surprise for you at the end of the map."

Simon's dark eyes sparked with interest. "Really? What is it?"

"It's... A surprise!" With that, Bodil took off running. The parkour course he had made wasn't too difficult, not with the speed boost the two had, but he knew Simon wouldn't like it very much.

After a few minutes, he heads Simon scream behind him. Bodil winced and slowed to a halt, turning back around. The angel was hanging off of one of the jumps, frantically scrambling at the red-stained glass in an attempt to get back up. The Fallen sighed, running and jumping back to his friend.

"Here," he said, reaching down, "take my hand. We can fly to where I was."

Simon nodded, grabbing Bodil's hand and hauling himself up. "That works for me," he mumbled, flaring his wings and jumping into the air. "Come on."

Bodil grinned and followed him. he couldn't wait until they reached the end of this map he had built. He had a feeling Simon would love the surprise. He glanced towards the mountain they were slowly parkouring to, then back at Simon, who had landed and was trying to get to the next jump. Suddenly, he didn't care about the parkour. He flew low, whacking simon in the head with a wingtip. 'Hey, dude! Race ya!"

Simon looked up and grinned, kicking off the ground. Competition sparked in his eyes as he hovered next to the Fallen. "You're on. Where's the finish line?"

"The end of the map," Bodil answered, getting ready to pack on the speed. "You ready? On three. Three!"

And he took off, almost leaving Simon behind. The angel scowled lighly and picked up his pace, catching up to his friend. For most of the duration of the race, they were neck-on-neck. Simon by far had the larger wingspan, which was perfect for diving and climbing, but speed was definitely on Bodil's side. The Fallen was definitely going to win if Simon didn't stress himself.

At the three quarters mark, Simon was a good meter behind Bodil. He panted, wishing his wings weren't so long. Maybe if he had sharp, pointed wings like Bodil he would be able to fly faster. But there was always a notable difference when he was gliding on the winds. Bodil had a more difficult time soaring than he did.

Bodil glanced over his shoulder, grinning like a madman. "Come on, Simon! I didn't know you were _that _slow."

"I'm trying, Bodil!" Simon grunted, giving the air a few heavy beats with his wings. "I'm not a hummingbird, you know!"

Bodil laughed and turned back to the mountain. He shifted, catching a bit of the wind and slowing down, just enough for Simon to gain a few feet on him. A wingtip whacked his shoulder as Simon started passing him. The Bulgarian glanced over at his friend, who shot a glare at him. "You know you don't have to let me win, Bodil."

"Who said I was letting you win?" Bodil asked. After a moment, he straightened his wings and shot forward. Simon sighed, falling into a glide on a wind current. 'Alright, you win!" he called, sighing again. He hated losing, but his wings just weren't built for racing.

Bodil laughed and did a small loop in the air, turning back to him. "I told you I'd win!"

"You're a speed demon, Bodil," Simon said, pumping his wings and gliding next to Bodil. "We both know you're faster than me." He shook his head, then tucked in his wings and dove down, landing expertly in the top of a tree. "So what's this surprise you mentioned?"

"Oh yeah!" Bodil landed next to him, making the tree sway with the extra weight. "It's on the other side of the mountain. We can fly or walk, but I'm a bit tired."

Simon shot a glance at Bodil. He never got tired of flying, not since he got his wings back. Simon shrugged, knowing there must be a reason if he didn't want to fly. "Alright, alright," he muttered, hopping out of the tree. Bodil followed him, then started walking down a sandstone path. "Come on, it's this way."

After a few minutes walk, they came to a little house tucked away in a patch of trees. Simon frowned. "What's this?"

"Your new home," Bodil said proudly, smirking slightly. He went up to the door, looking up at the birchwood house. "Built it myself."

"It's a bit... small, don't you think?"

Bodil grinned at him, looking out over his shades. "This is only the outside. Come on, the real surprise is inside."

Simon shrugged and followed his friend in. He was grateful for a new house, but Bodil knew he needed space. A little house like this would get too claustrophobic. he liked to have enough room to fly around in. Bodil swung open the door, motioning Simon in. "Well? Go on, go ahead."

Simon sighed slightly and walked in. Instantly, he noticed how the ceiling opened up, giving clear access to the sky without any barriers. He glanced to his left, where there was a massive room. "What? How did..."

"It's a mountain home! The entire thing is basically built inside this dead volcano," Bodil explained, grabbing Simon's shoulder and pulling him over to the left. Once again, Simon looked up. The wooden planks eventually gave way to smoothed-down stone, then there was open sky. "This is..."

"Pretty cool, huh? But you haven't seen the best part, yet!" Bodil ran over to the kitchen. Simon took a moment to glance around.

The middle of the volcano was completely carved out. The floor was covered in carpet, only giving way to tile in the kitchen. The living room was lowered, and a fireplace was built into the wall of the dark stone. He glanced over to the kitchen, which had a bar wrapped around it, separating it from the rest of the room. Bar stools were neatly tucked under the bar, and there was an island in the middle of the kitchen. It wasn't too modern, but definitely more advanced than anything in the Aether. Suddenly there was a groaning noise.

Simon tensed, looking over at Bodil, who had pulled a lever down. He pointed to the roof. Simon glanced up, jaw dropping. Stone was slowly covering up the opening of the volcano, and glowstone lamps placed around the room flicked on. "Dude, this is awesome!" Simon said after a moment of gawking. "Way better than your place."

Bodil smiled and gestured towards a staircase leading down into the ground. The bedroom and stuff is downstairs, but I'll show you that later. Right now, I need to find your surprise."

Simon glanced at him. "What do you mean? Isn't this house it?"

Bodil's smirk grew slightly, and he jogged over to the stairs. "Yeah, well it's half of the surprise."

"What's the rest?" Simon asked, taking a few steps forward to follow the angel. But Bodil held up his hands, motioning for him to stop. "Hey, hey, hey. You can't do that because-"

And then someone was walking up the stairs, sneaking up on Bodil. Simon tensed. "Bodil, there's-"

"Here's your real surprise," Bodil finished, jumping into the air and gesturing towards the guy.

The gold and black armored suit was a dead giveaway. "G-Ghost! You're alive?"

Ghost nodded, undoubtedly smiling behind his helmet. "Yeah, of course I am! You don't think a little tumble would stop me, right?" His voice crackled near the end, like a broken TV. He tapped his helmet lightly, and it was fixed. "Really need to get this voice box thing working again. I-"

"You're alive!" Suddenly he was tackled by a hug. Simon jumped back, hovering in the air. "I thought you were dead! I haven't heard from you in two years!"

Ghost shrugged, armor plating creaking slightly. "Nah, I'm fine. I just had to go into hiding for a little while. Bodil found me last week, right Bodil?"

The Bulgarian nodded, smiling brightly. It had been so long. So long since Ghost had Fallen. "Yeah, it has been a while. Let's get caught up. Sound good with you, Simon? We can use the new fireplace, it's supposed to be really cold tonight."

[...]

"So, uh... If you don't mind me asking, Ghost," Simon started, "But where's your, uh..."

"My wings?" Ghost filled in. Simon nodded, and he sighed. "Well, it happened when I was Falling. I had... I didn't land in a very good spot. I landed in a, uh... a lava pit."

Bodil shot a look at him. "Was that what had happened? I knew you got burned, but..."

Ghost nodded and sighed, rubbing a gold spot on his knee. "Yeah. My wings got burnt too badly, they just kind of... Sort of like a dog or a cat. You have to amputate broken legs and whatever, you know?" Both the other angels winced. "That's why I wear this suit now, more than I did before. It hides the burn scars."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Simon said, looking away.

Ghost shook his head, waving a hand. "Nah, don't even worry about it. It didn't have anything to do with you. I just can't fly anymore, that's all. I was always bad at landing, anyways."

Bodil suddenly felt guilty that he had gotten his wings back. He coughed, folding them closer to his back. "Well, we'll just make sure to keep away from any lava now. Right?" He chuckled half-heartedly, elbowing Simon. His friend nodded slightly, relieved when Ghost smiled.

"Ha, yeah. Let's stay clear of it."

[...]

Much later, there was a shadowed figure watching Bodil fly down to the building he lived in. The angel quickly slid open the sky roof, then slipped inside quietly. The figure smirked, bright eyes glowing in the darkness. "Soon. I'll get my payback soon. And they'll never seen it coming."

He spread his wings, jumping into the air silently. His large, crow-like wings easily took to the air, and he swerved upwards on a draft of wind. Soon... He could save his revenge for a few days, working out the kinks in it. Then it will be perfected, and he'd finally get back at those wretched angels.

Soon.


	21. Black Cat - Angel arch III

**So I was battling writers block on this third part of the arch. This si the one that started it all, this prompt. Thanks to HerobrineKingOftheNether for it.****This prompt is not over, I just decided to upload this part today so you guys won't wonder if I'm dead or not.**

**Prompt: Mitch finds insert character here bruised, battered and broken. Deciding to search for the monster/person who did this, he discovers a few hidden secrets.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Black Cat-**

It was cold and snowy. The winds were viscous, too. Mitch was bundled up in a heavy coat as the winds tore at him, whipping across his face violently. He shivered, crossing his arms in slight hope to get rid of some of the cold.

The sky was grey above him, promising even more snow that what was falling. Mitch sighed, looking up at the dark clouds. A street lamp flickered on next to him, sensing that night was approaching. He hugged himself tighter, picking up his pace. Most of the people had already gone into their homes, so he was practically alone.

The Canadian had been invited over to a party at Jerome's tree, and he was running late. So with the roads blocked by snow and the car troubles he had currently, he had decided to walk there. Big mistake. It was already reaching below the teens, and he had heard it was supposed to be in the negatives by nightfall.

Mitch paused as a dark shadow darted in front of him. He jumped, reaching for the sword that wasn't there, but it was only a black little kitten.

He smirked and shook his head. "The Games must be getting to my brain," he muttered to himself, kneeling down on the snowy sidewalk. "Here kitty kitty kitty! Come here!" He tsked, stretching his hand out and waggling his fingers at the cat. It sat there, staring at him with bright green-gold eyes. After a moment of this staring contest, it yawned and stood, padding away into the shadows of an alley.

Mitch stood back up, gaze following the little cat. "Hmm. It shouldn't be out here all alone, it looked too young. Maybe it's mother is around here somewhere…"

He sighed and looked back up at the sky. A feather caught his eye. It was floating down, sucked up by the winds. He frowned, tilting his head back towards the building towering up to his left. Another feather, this one black, swirled down to the ground. Mitch sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. He started walking into the alley that the cat had gone down.

He glanced around, then jumped up and stretched for the fire escape ladder. After another few tries, he successfully pulled it down. He sniffed again and climbed the ladder, quickly going to the first level. After a few minutes, he started to hear sounds of fighting.

Rushing, now, he finally reached the top. What he saw shouldn't have surprised him, but it still did. "Bodil!"

The Bulgarian was pinned underneath a black-winged figure. The guy glanced up, bright glowing blue eyes flashing in the dark. Mitch ran at him, teeth clenching. "Get away from him!"

With a whoosh of dark wings, the figure leaped off of Bodil and flew away into the grey sky. Mitch ran over to Bodil, dropping down to his knees. "Bodil? Hey, dude."

There was no response. Mitch swallowed, propping Bodil's head and shoulders off the ground. The angel groaned, but that was as the only response the Canadian got. Mitch swallowed and glanced around. He needed to get to Jerome's, and fast.

He stood, scooping Bodil up. The anel was surprisingly light. So light, in fact, Mitch wondered if he even ate. Shoving thoughts of food away, he ran back to the fire escape. Then he paused.

He couldn't really get anywhere if he was carrying Bodil. He scowled slightly, peering over the edge. He was a good five stories up. Jumping wouldn't be a very good idea, and he didn't want both of them injured. He sighed, setting Bodil down. He tapped his fingers against the concrete that made the roof, thinking.

Then his phone conveniently rung, interrupting his thought process. He nearly face palmed a he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Mitch, biggums, where are you? You're missing the whole party! Are you gonna join the fun, or what?"

"Uh, or what," Mitch answered, glancing at Bodil. "Jerome, I need your help. I found Bodil, and-"

"You found him? What do you mean? He left, like, half an hour ago. He said something about picking someone up, or something. Where'd you find him?"

"On a roof. He was being beat up by some other winged guy. Look, I need your help with getting him off this roof. I'm stuck here and he's passed out. Can ya help?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll be right over."

Mitch bit his tongue and said, "I don't think it's a good idea to bring everybody. I just need you to get here fast, and it's okay as long as you don't bring the entire team."

Jerome made a noise of acknowledgement. There was a crashing noise in the background, and he heard the bacca curse. "Alright, Mitch, I'll be right there. Stay put and don't go anywhere."

"Alright, see you soon."

[…]

Bodil really didn't want to hear the voices talking to him. He didn't want to open his eyes, because the light shining on them was already too bright from behind his eyelids. He groaned and tried to roll onto his side, which would get rid of the weight on his wing, but pain flared in his ribs and he stilled.

After a moment of silence, he tentatively opened his eyes, squinting against the light. And there was the snowman and watermelon-wearing angel, both with worry filling their eyes. Simon beamed at him, the n looked over his shoulder at someone Bodil's couldn't see. "He's alright, guys! Well, I think… I'm not a doctor, but he's at least awake."

Bodil sat up slowly, hand going to his side. 'What-"

"Sit back down," someone commanded, gently pushing his shoulders back so he was laying down again. "I can't do much if you keep moving."

Bodil blinked and looked up at Seto, then at the other people hovering over him. He sighed, then cracked a smile. "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late for the party…"

Seto said nothing, fingers ghosting over his ribs. There was a soft, purplish glow, and the pain lessened. The sorcerer's hand moved up to his forehead, and the warm glow of the magic gently curled into the gash above his eyebrow.

"You had us scared, Bodil," Simon said, after a few seconds of silence, Seto stood. "You'll be fine," he said, staring down at him. His eyes were cold, emotion tucked away and replaced by stony brown orbs. "Take it easy, though. It should heal completely within the night, but no flying or exercise or anything."

Bodil nodded and smiled. "Sure, doc. Whatever you say."

Seto smirked slightly then he turned on his heel and walked out without another word. The silence once again swamped the room.

"So, Bodil… You were going to tell us something?" Jerome asked, leaning against the wall. Bodil glanced over at him, then slowly sat up. He was conscious of Sky's stare, mimicking Ty's. Jason glanced around, confused.

Bodil knew not all of them knew the reason of why he ad Fallen, and he preferred to keep it that way. He didn't want their view of him to change.

So he sat there, silent, on the couch. Baki sighed and glanced at the Overworlders. "Let us talk to him."

After a bit of hesitation, the group shuffled out of the room.

…

Mitch hung back, listening to the angels' conversation. Their voices were low, but he could make out some of it.

". . . . tell."

"I don't . . . but it's no . . . important."

"Yes, it. . . . You can. . . us, Bodil."

"You know what. . . months ago, I. . . "

". . . think that mattered, did. . . I guess. . . Who?"

"Just. . . Fallen. He's. . . there right now, and . . ."

"Alright. We'll. . . can find him. Want to. . . Bodil?"

'Yeah, I guess. But, I don't. . ."

Mitch frowned and looked away from the door, thinking. That angel that he had seen. They were more important than he had thought. They weren't some random guy, after all. He turned, heading towards the others.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna start heading back home. I'll see ya later."

They all said goodbye, and he hurried out the door. Time to get to the bottom of this.


	22. Stupid and Anxious

**So I was in a strange mood when I wrote this. I had no inspiration at all, and I was not in a very 'good' mood. Just know I wanted nothing to do with happiness at the moment. So I jumped onto youtube and searched one of my favorite singer's names in. The first video I clicked on was _St_****_upid and Anxious_ by Joel Faviere. So this thing spawned. It might be a little lack luster, but blame that on my un-creativeness.**

**This is in place of the last part of the arch, since I haven't been able to write that. So this isn't connected to it in any way, shape or form.**

**Enjoy. Send in prompts, please. I'm really starting to lose inspiration for some reason.**

* * *

**-Stupid and Anxious-****  
**

_You talk a lot about me now._

_But I stay disconnected_

_I really really __learned__ my lesson._

Jordan sighed, walking down the stone streets of his kingdom. The shutters on the windows slammed shut, and the doors were quickly closed. People scurried into their homes, not bothering to bow to the gold crown sitting precariously on his head.

That crown didn't matter much anymore. Even though he had saved all of their lives countless times, they feared him. Even if he brought prosperity and wealth to the village he had first found, they still hissed that wretched word whenever he passed by.

"Demon."

_You packed a punch that knocked me down._

_You use to leave me so damn breathless._

_The knock to my door, the lock to my necklace._

They used to love him. He was their savior. He was their light, when the world was dark with plague and starvation. He had defeated the Reficules, he had won their wars, and he had expanded their village to the point it was a kingdom.

But nothing mattered anymore. They didn't care about him. They didn't see his well-hidden pain. They never saw that letter he had written several times over. They never noticed the rope marks around his neck. They never saw the gashes scarring his heart.

But why could they even want to care?

_Just talk to me more, I don't care that I'm reckless._

_My life is pathetic, should I just go, should I just end this?_

But he was immortal, and no matter how hard he tried it would never end. Someday, all this would dwindle into nothing. He'd be left alone, walking through the abandoned streets that his people used to walk. Maybe that was every immortal's fate. Maybe that was why his father had turned so evil.

Jordan looked up at the castle he had helped build. It looked imposing, from so far down below it. The stone towers hovered over the world, distant and cold. The detailed arches and columns were magnificent, but at the same time they seemed to be empty of any emotion.

Just like Him.

_Miss codependent. You made me believe that our love was endless._

_And I'm so naive to think that I'm defenseless. I'm __stupid__ and __anxious__._

As he passed through the gate to his castle, the guards rigidly saluted, straightening up in what Jordan hoped wasn't fear. It probably was, but he could pretend it was just respect that kept them stone-still. The demigod took a deep breath and sighed, hope dwindling at the taste of fear in the air.

He swallowed and continued walking, taking his time to stride down the halls. Every guard, every maid, every single damn person emitted that fear as soon as he saw them. They would stop what they were doing and stand there until he passed by.

Jordan ground his teeth, eyes narrowing behind his shades. It had just been one slip-up. One thing he never saw coming. And now his entire world was starting to crumble, just because of some fucking mistake.

_Can you just shut up, let me finish a sentence._

_Just let me finish a sentence._

_Can you just shut up, let me finish a sentence._

_Just let me finish a sentence._

Later, Jordan was sitting on the throne, listening to some adviser ramble his ideas for the kingdom. It needed a moat, it needed a theater, the people wanted more cattle, they needed this and that and this…

Jordan heaved another sigh and waved the adviser away, leaning against the arm of the throne. The adviser quickly scurried away, stumbling over his feet. Jordan looked up at the ceiling, eyes tracing the lines and curves of the art that had been painted on it in the decorating phase.

It used to be beautiful, but now he couldn't see it.

_I'm so __goddamn__ sick of my heart getting messed with._

_I can't see shit through your broken intentions._

_I hope you hurt like hell 'cause I'm going to heaven._

_I can't see shit through your broken intentions._

It was ironic, really, how he turned out. A king of a kingdom that didn't want him. Like father, like-

No, he wasn't like Him. He wasn't. He couldn't be. Jordan stared at the marble floor, tracing the lines and cracks of the brick. Everybody used to be so accepting, when he first came there, but now they were as cold as ice. They wanted nothing to do with him, but no matter how much they denied it, they still needed him. It was a stupid, endless circle of something not worth his time.

Jordan groaned and took off his shades, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. It wouldn't end until his people and their grandchildren were dead. But he couldn't kill them; that would be too much like Him.

_I talk a lot about you now._

_I talked about how I'd forget this._

_and even though I learned my lesson I am down._

Jordan stood suddenly, hurrying out of the empty room. The silence was suffocating him; even the whispers were better than the heavy stillness.

The moment he took a step into the sunlight, the people rushed for their homes. And if they were too far away from their homes, they would run to their friends' homes. Jordan ground his teeth together, walking towards the market. "Enough of this," he muttered, eyes narrowing.

Suddenly he hated every single thing about himself. He hated his eyes, his heritage, his voice, his mind, his glasses. Everything. He hated it. He had… he had never felt such a deeply rooted hate before.

_You made me believe that our love was endless._

_And I'm so naive to think that I'm defenseless._

_I'm stupid and anxious._

Jordan stopped mid-stride. He glanced around, hands clenching into fists. He hated it all so much. All he wanted was to end it all. He didn't want this life. He didn't want this kingdom. He just wanted peace.

The ground rumbled underneath him, making the houses shake. Someone scurried by him, stumbling at the earth rocked. Lightning crackled overhead, even though there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. But Jordan just stood there, letting the thoughts plague his mind. He didn't want this.

He just wanted to be in peace.

_Can you just shut up, let me finish a sentence._

_Just let me finish a sentence._

_Can you just shut up, let me finish a sentence._

_Just let me finish a sentence._

The people in his kingdom cried out at the sudden quakes. He could hear them, he could taste their fear. Jordan reached up, fingers brushing the red rim of his shades. After a moment, he ripped them off his face and hurled them through the air. They sailed across the market, splashing into a small river at the edge of the trading center.

The rain started, followed by even more viscous cracks of lightning. The ground growled again, rumbling beneath his feet. Lightning cackled, striking down at the tallest point of the castle. Jordan disappeared, warping to it with the lightning bolt.

He looked down at the people with eyes ablaze. Fury twisted and clawed at his heart and mind, blinding him with its white, icy claws. He raised an arm, and several bolts of lightning crackled down onto a house, making the wooden planks fly into splinters. Rocks broke out through the earth's shell, destroying anything in the way. The rain slowly turned into hail the size of Jordan's head, accompanied with even more lightning.

"_Is this what you wanted?"_ he screeched at the kingdom, face contorting in rage.

_"Did you want me to do this?"_

_I'm so god damn sick of my heart getting messed with._

_I can't see shit through your broken intentions._

There were screams travelling up to him. Their fear whipped through the air, carried by the wind. And Jordan stood on the tower, perched on the tip of the roof. He watched the destruction without really seeing it, behind a curtain of white.

He was a **_monster_**.

He was a **_demon_**.

The rumors were _**true**_.

He was a demon's _**son**_, and did it bother him?

No, it didn't. _(Yes it did.)_ Nothing would bother him anymore. _(Lies, such lies.)_ He could become as cold and distant as his father. _(No, please. Help me. Save me.)_

After all, like father, like son.

_I hope you hurt like hell 'cause I'm going to heaven._

_I can't see shit through your broken intentions._


	23. Crow - Angel arch IV

**So you know how I said this was going to be only a four-part series?**

**Yeah, I lied. There's going to be one more chapter, _then_ it's over. But I'm sure most of you will hate me at the end of this chapter of the Angel arch. This chapter was inspired by _Grenade_ by Bruno Mars, surprisingly. I don't think it fits in very well, but it's what I listened to while I was writing this.**

**Enjoy! Leave a review and a prompt, if you have one!**

**-Cold**

* * *

**-Crow-**

Mitch found himself once again trudging along, shivering in the cold.

He knew that Fallen was out here, somewhere. And he would find the monster. Mitch would make him pay.

There was the sound of soft beating in the air. Mitch looked up, eyes narrowing, as a black shape swiftly glided over his head. He scowled, reaching for the sword that, once again, wasn't there.

Mitch glanced around, backing into a circle of light that was shining from an old lamp post. The golden light didn't bring much comfort, but it was better than nothing

The figure chuckled, hovering just out of reach of the halo of light. "Oh, what have we here? A friend of Bodil's? How courageous of you, coming out here to try and teach me a lesson."

The voice was smooth, dripping with rich venom. Mitch scowled up at the figure. "How did you know what I came here for?" he spat out with disgust. How could this Fallen sound so smug after what he did to Bodil?

The Fallen laughed again. "Silly human, don't you know that I can read your mind?"

Mitch paused, trying to think this through. If what the Fallen said was true, then…

"Go on, keep thinking. I'm right here to listen to it," the Fallen hissed, landing on the ground, light as a feather. Mitch could make out the two brightly glowing eyes, both a brilliant sky blue.

Mitch frowned and forced his mind to think about something else. He cleared his throat. "Well, if you can read my mind, what am I thinking off right now?"

The Fallen studied his fingers, smirk slowly sliding up his face. "The Survival Games. You're predictable, you know that?" He turned his back to the champion, flipping one hand into the air. "But that's to be expected. _All_ humans are."

Mitch took the chance and jumped forward, arms reaching out to tackle the Fallen. In a flurry of black feathers, the ex-angel leaped into the air. A hand lightly tapped his head, and Mitch felt his limbs lock up.

For a moment, he just stood here, frozen mid-tackle. Then, his left hand twitched. His eyes darted towards it, because he was sure he hadn't made it twitch. Another few seconds passed, and then his whole arm slowly moved down to his side. The right arm was soon to follow. Mitch felt his bones creak as an alien force made him stand up straight.

Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

The Fallen chuckled above him. Suddenly Mitch's head was yanked, forcing him to look up. He saw the Fallen move his arm, and as if a string was attached, Mitch's arm moved with him. Horror slowly filtered into his brain and he tried to struggle against the outside force, but he couldn't move a muscle.

"Look at this! I'm like a puppeteer, you know? And look at my little puppet."

Somehow, Mitch found his voice amidst the numbness in his body. "You're… _sick_."

And the Fallen cackled again, jerked his arms back. Mitch was abruptly whirled around, and he found himself walking back the way her came. The Fallen hovered above him. "Let's go show your friends what Fallen angels can do, shall we?"

Mitch's eyes narrowed and his gaze flicked up to attempt to look at the Fallen. The only thing he had control of was his eyes. "What do you... mean?" he said, struggling with every word.

"Don't you know? Well, when an angel Falls, they start to lose their powers. This only happens for a very short amount of time, and then it comes back full force. Sometimes, it comes back even stronger. Take mine, for example. I was never able to fully control someone. Usually it was just half their body. But now, well… You can see what I can do. There's a _reason_ why Bodil fears me."

Mitch saw the top of Jerome's redwood tree poke up over a building. He tried to open his mouth to spek again, but found that it had been clamped closed. "And now, I can even speak through someone else's mouth. Like this."

Suddenly, Mitch found his mouth open. Words tumbled out, and he wasn't saying them. It was his voice, his accent, his dialect, everything. But it wasn't _him_. "As you can see," the Fallen said through Mitch's mouth, "My powers are far greater than what they had been."

"And I can do _this_," the Fallen hissed gleefully, raising one of his hands. Suddenly, Mitch's hands shot to his own throat. His oxygen supply was abruptly cut off, and the grip of his own fingers started tightening around the soft flesh of his throat. After a moment, they snapped away and settled back next to his sides.

Mitch felt the urge to take great, deep breaths, but it didn't happen. His chest and body ached for gulps of air, but the puppeteer wouldn't allow it.

"This is fun, right?"

Mitch felt himself nod, even though his mind screamed against the movement. And he kept walking, the Fallen angel hovering over him.

[…]

Jerome was just about to walk down the stairs to show the party guests out when there was a crash from above.

The bacca paused and glanced up, along with everybody else in the room. There was the sound of wood splintering and that was all Jerome needed before he was frantically running up two levels to the noises. What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

Sky ran up next to him, skidding to a halt. There were more footsteps running up the stairs, and soon everybody was there, crowded in the doorway to the weapons storage room.

And there was Mitch, holding a dagger to his throat.

"M-Mitch, biggums, what are you doing? Why-why are you… Put that down, okay?"

But Mitch shook his head, taking a step backwards. "Don't make me," he whispered, pressing the iron blade closer to his flesh. "I'll do it."

Sky cast a worried glance at Jerome, then looked back at Mitch. "Dude, it's okay. We're not gonna hurt you or anything. But please, can you put the knife down?"

Mitch paused and took a few long strides forward, elbow rising slightly. "I'll do it! Don't make me! I will!"

Bodil stood at the back of the crowd, orange eyes narrowed. His hand was clamped over his ribs, which were wrapped in a bandage. After a moment, he spoke. "That is not Mitch." His voice was low, dripping with venom.

A cackle resounded around the room, and Mitch suddenly fell to the floor. Jerome rushed forward, yanking the knife out of the Survival Game's champion's hands. A Fallen suddenly dove into the room from an open window. There was a collective gasp from the three angels already there.

The Fallen laughed again, blue eyes glittering like diamonds.

Bodil breathed a name. A name that he had trusted, a name that he had once called a friend's name.

"Ghost…"

Ghost wore simple attire. Nothing too bright, just a dark shirt and black jeans. But what really caught the angels' attention were the burn scars licking up and around his body, turning slivers of skin red and pink.

"Don't say my name," Ghost hissed, blue eyes narrowing. He was surprised how Bodil was able to tell it was him. "Don't you _dare_ say my name."

"I-it was you."

Ghost laughed again, jerking a hand upwards, Jason, Ty, and Sky went rigid, and then they marched out of the way, standing off to the side. Ghost relinquished his control over them, dropping his arm.

"You're insane," Simon muttered. Suddenly he froze, too. Ghost frowned slightly, eye twitching, before Simon mechanically knelt down on the ground, bowing low. Baki was soon to follow, leaving Bodil to stand alone. After a moment of a silent staring contest, Bodil jerked into a bow, controlled by the ex-angel.

"You failed me, Bodil. And you even swore that you wouldn't. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Ghost sighed, tapping his foot. "I took months working on that poison, and it was wasted on some stupid, useless minor. You're so stupid, Bodil."

Bodil's eyes narrowed and he struggled to lift his head to stare at Ghost. "I should have never taken up the offer in the first place. I wouldn't have if I had known it was you."

Ghost smirked down at him, smug. "But you didn't. And now, you still owe me… I'm thinking the life of your Overworld friends?"

As he said it, everyone that wasn't an angel suddenly stood, hands reaching towards their throats.

"Or, you can set out for what you originally intended to do."

If they had been able to move, everyone would have instantly looked at Bodil. But seeing that they were all frozen, they didn't have much of a choice.

Bodil stared at the floor, eyes wide. Kill Notch or kill his friends? The real question was if he could go through with either. If he attempted to murder the god again, he'd definitely be caught and executed. But if he didn't, everyone in that room would die. Finally, after a few tense moments of silence, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"… Alright, but let them go first."


	24. Immortal Letters

**Here. Have something sad.**

**Thanks to StressOfWriting for the prompt.**

**Prompt: Many decades in the future, Team Crafted and the others die from old age. And Jordan could do nothing but watch because hisimmortality doesn't let him die with his mortal friends.**

* * *

**-Immortal Letters-**

"_Hey, Jordan. Sky here. I just wanted to say that we haven't seen you in… a very long time. It's been about twenty years, actually. Um... You know, my son's sixty-fifth birthday was yesterday. He used to love you to bits, you know. When he was younger, he always wanted to be like you. Heh, oh memories…"_

Jordan rubbed the bridge of his nose, shoulders heaving in sobs. He sniffed, wiping a sleeve across his eyes. Twenty years. It had been that long? He swallowed and looked back at the letter.

"_Anyways, I was just writing to tell you that, well… Ty's sick. Like, really really sick. I think he has only two weeks left. He turned ninety yesterday. I think that was when his brain said "Whelp, I'm done. I've lived my life. I'm old, I'm tired. Time to go." He doesn't seem too bummed, but everyone else is kinda…. Bleh."_

Funny how Sky's tone hadn't ever changed as he had aged. He was still that optimistic, butter-loving guy that he was the last time Jordan had seen him.

"_Anyways, there's gonna be a little, uh, get together thing in a week. You know, we all want you to come out. I get that you might not want to because of your… condition, but we'd like to see you. One last time?"_

Jordan sat back, setting the letter back down on the desk. He didn't think he could read the rest. It was too much. It had been seventy years since he had turned twenty-five, and he hadn't aged a second. Where he should have been old and grey and wrinkled, he was still like he had been when he was young. It just wasn't right, not when everybody else was dying or dead.

"_You know, Ant still has that trophy that you never took. Remember that one Survival Games? Where everyone was there, and Ryan was teamed with you? I think I can recall you telling us that story. But yeah, you never got it. Ant gave it back to you in his will. All you have to do is come pick it up. I tried keeping it nice and polished, but my back isn't what it used to be."_

Oh Notch, they still had that trophy. And Ant was dead? He didn't…. Jordan didn't know that… The demigod took a shaky breath, sniffing. A salty tear dropped onto the letter, smearing a few words. He wiped it away, then went back to reading.

"_Well anyways, the little party thing is going to be in that old park, underneath the willow tree. Bodil and his friends agree that they were coming, so you should too. It's gonna be next Wednesday. You can show up whenever, as long as you get there. See ya soon, Jordan. –Sky"_

[…]

"_Hey Jordan. It's me again. You missed Ty's funeral. We had a seat for you, and… Well, I… I just wanted to say that everybody's wondering if you're even alive anymore. I know you're immortal, but there's always that possibility… My son, he… he misses you."_

There were smudges on the paper, and it wasn't from Jordan's tears this time.

"_He got in an accident. The doctors don't know if he'll be waking up or not. But I think he'd like it if you were to come down and see him once… You know what they say, people in comas can actually hear you talking and all. I wish Seto was still here. Maybe he could have helped everybody. But we miss you, and-"_

Jordan balled the letter up and tossed it towards the bin, which was overflowing with many more letters like it.

He stood and started pacing, wishing to hear the old _murrow_ of Karry. But she had died sixty years ago. Garry was soon to follow her. And he was left here, in this old tree. Jerry's Tree itself was in perfect condition, and he hoped it would stay that way for a while.

Jordan sighed and looked down at his feet, vision blurring with tears. All his friends were dying. And he felt too guilty to even leave his home. He hadn't eaten in a month. He hadn't slept in four. He would sit there, staring blankly at the wall, as time tick-tocked away. Days melted into months, and months blinked into years. Eventually, he lost all track of time.

But maybe this was his fate.

[…]

"_Hey Jordan. It's Ryan. I, uh, heard from Sky that you were supposed to come see Billy. His son? Well, I wrote this to tell you that… well, Billy's dead. He passed away two days ago. Sky's a wreck. We aren't sure how long he's going to-"_

Jordan sobbed, throwing the letter over his shoulder. Sky's son had died, and he never even bothered to go say goodbye. He crossed his arms, burying his face in the crook of one of his elbows. Everyone was dying around him, and here he was as young and alive as ever.

Why did it have to be him?

[…]

"_Jordan? Simon, Baki and I are all really worried. You haven't come out of your room for two years. We, uh… We know it's difficult, but you still have us! We're here for everybody… But I'm afraid we also bring really bad news."_

Jordan's breath hitched at the next few words, and with a trembling hand he gently set down the paper written in sloppy handwriting.

"_Ryan caught some kind of sickness. We're afraid he doesn't have much time left. He couldn't write this himself, so he asked me to. He wants you to come see him. Please, Jordan? You locked yourself in your tree for who knows how long, and everyone really wants to see you again. –Bodil :D"_

And Jordan paced his room, hands clasped tightly behind his back. Should he go see them? This may be the last chance to see his remaining friends, before they all d-

The demigod took a deep breath and stopped pacing, glancing out the window. The moon was high above hi s head, so he couldn't tell what phase it was at, but the stars glittered like freshly polished diamonds.

Yes, he'd go see them. He'd o before he lost his nerve.

[…]

His shades had long ago been discarded, so now he walked the streets without any protection for his eyes. People stared, but he couldn't care less. The wind snapped at him, sending painful ice pellets into his skin.

Jordan walked fast, shoulders hunched. The address to Ryan's house burned brightly behind his eyes. He had never forgotten it, even though it had been twenty-two years since he was last there.

As he walked up the steps to the old house, he found himself double-checking the address anyways, just to make sure he was at the right house.

Taking a deep breath, Jordan rapped on the wooden door. The face that opened the door was familiar, yet at the same time completely foreign to him.

"J-Jordan? Is that you?"

For once in a long, long time, Jordan smiled. It was weak and small, but a smile nonetheless. The next thing he knew, he was being enveloped in a hug. Ryan's cane tapped his leg as the shorter man brought him close. "I haven't seen you in such a long time, Jordan. I trust you got Bodil's letter?"

Jordan nodded against the old man's shoulder, arms numbly wrapping around his best friend. They stood there in the doorway for a few minutes before Ryan stood back, grasping Jordan's shoulders. "Look at you, just as I remember." His gaze flicked over Jordan's shoulder for a moment, and he hobbled a few steps backwards. "Come in, come in. You'll catch your death out here in this weather.

_Ironic choice of words, _Jordan thought silently, following Ryan into the house. It looked almost the same as he remembered it, spruce walls and oak flooring. Paintings strung up on the walls, couches sitting around a coffee table, and shelves pushed up against the wall.

Ryan limped over to an armchair, plopping down in it with a huff. "So, tell me. Where have you been?"

Jordan flipped a wrist, shrugging with a shoulder. _Oh, you know. Around._

Ryan frowned. "Why aren't you talking, Jordan? What's wrong?"

Jordan looked away, clasping his hands in front of him as he sat down on the couch.

"Jordan… Look at me. Talk."

Jordan sighed and stood, jogging over to the table. He grabbed a slip of paper laying there, also making sure to get a pencil. He went back over to Ryan and sat down again, setting the paper on the coffee table. After a moment, he wrote something down, then slid the paper over to Ryan.

_'I can't.'_

Ryan read it three times over, then looked up at Jordan, squinting through his glasses. "What do you mean, you 'can't'?"

Jordan wrote another sentence down. After a moment, he erased it and wrote something different.

_'I forgot how to.'_

Ryan blinked at the confession and glanced up at Jordan. 'What do you mean? How does someone forget how to speak?"

_'I haven't spoken in twenty-two years. Even if I could, I don't think my vocal chords would have liked me very much,' _was his response.

He looked away, face flushing with shame. Suddenly Ryan coughed. Th old man reached over to a box of Kleenex, coughing into the tissue paper. Jordan didn't miss how it came away splattered with little red dots.

"Oh, well," Ryan croaked, coughing into the tissue again. 'Will you… excuse me for a… moment, Jordan?"

Jordan hastily nodded, looking down at the slip of paper. He fiddled with it, twisting it around and around. Soon, Ryan's coughing subsided. They both sighed at the same time, both slouching.

After a moment, Jordan felt the yellow tennis ball at the bottom of Ryan's cane tap against his shoulder. He blinked and looked up, eyes sad. _You're dying, _he seemed to say.

Ryan sighed again and nodded sadly. But he smiled. "Hey, you at least came to visit before I went."

Jordan smiled for the second time in twenty-two years. _Yeah, at least I did._

[…]

Jordan stood there, draped in black attire, as they lowered the casket into the ground. His old friends stood around him, all as silent as he was. Half of them were gone. The ones that remained had brought their children and their children's children to the funeral.

"Mommy, who's that man with the white eyes?"

Jordan blinked and looked up from the six foot deep hole, turning around to look at the spitting image of Husky. The child's mother shushed him, kneeling down. "Shh, Oceanus. That's Jordan. I'll tell you about him later."

"How come he's so young when everyone else is so old?" The mudkip questioned amber eyes wide with curiosity as he stared at the demigod.

Jordan sighed and turned back towards the ceremony, closing his eyes against the tears that pricked at them. Someday, he won't be known as the young man with the white eyes. Someday he'll just be an old memory, fading away with the minds that knew him.

But someday, he'll still be alive. Even if everyone was dead, he'd still be there.

But for now he was content with knowing he had said goodbye to the one person who had accepted him for who he was in the first place. For the third time in twenty-two years, four months, and seven days…

He smiled.


	25. Disability

**Thanks to HBKOTN for the prompt.**

**Prompt: (before the secret of Jordan's came out) A few kids stumble across Jerry's Tree and sneak up it while Jordan doesn't have his glasses on.**

**Don't have much to say other than this one was fun to write.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Disability-**

"Come on, Amy! Stop being such a wimp!" The young boy laughed, puffing out his chest as he scaled the small tree. The girl and other boy below him stared up.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Alex," Amy called up. But nonetheless, she grabbed a hold of the vines and started scaling the tree. The boy that was standing next to her reached out, grabbing onto her dress. He shook his head, blue eyes wide.

Amy frowned down at him. "Come on, Markus. We promised your grandma we'd make sure you were always with us."

Markus frowned softly and pointed back in the direction of the city, clutching the tattered stuffed rabbit in one hand. He shook his head and mouthed the word 'No'.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked back up at Alex and continued to climb. "Fine then, baby. You stay down there while the bigger kids go on an adventure."

Markus' frown deepened, and his eyes narrowed slightly. He sniffed and wrapped the bunny's arms around his neck, tying them together, then reached out and grabbed onto the vines. He struggled up them, grunting. By the time he had reached the top, his chest was heaving for air. He flopped onto the leaves, burying his face in the prickly canopy.

Amy and Alex frowned down at him, then switched their attention to the large, unnaturally grown tree in the center of the jungle. "I knew!" Alex cried, jumping up and down. "I knew the rumors were true! Come on, Amy, let's go!"

Markus staggered onto his feet as the two leaped onto the top of another tree.

"Hurry up, Markus! We'll leave up behind if you're too slow."

Markus swallowed and reached out a hand, running as best as he could and jumping to the tree they were on.

He had always had a bad heart. He had never been able to talk. He hadn't been able to walk until his fifth birthday. But now Markus had to make sure that his only friends wouldn't leave him behind.

As they slid down a few vines, he struggled to go down after them. As Markus was carefully climbing down the vines, he glanced over his shoulder at the giant jungle tree. He stopped and stared, blue eyes wide and curious.

"Markus! Dude, come on!"

Markus looked at Amy and Alex, who were almost halfway to the tree. He wished he was able to move as fast as they could.

He swallowed and slid down the remaining vines, stumbling as he reached the bottom.

"Notch, he's always so slow! Why did we agree to watch him? He's only a year younger than us!" Alex groaned, turning back around to face the giant tree. "He's so stupid, I wish we never met him."

Amy shrugged, curling a lock of golden hair around her finger. "Well, at least he isn't loud. But I don't get why he has to carry that silly rabbit around everywhere he goes…"

Alex scowled, looking back at Markus, who was struggling through the brush. He smirked slightly. 'hey, let's leave him. We can pretend a monkey got him or something."

Amy grinned and nodded, then started running to the tree. "Yeah! Come on, Alex!"

Markus looked up and noticed how they were leaving him. Why were they leaving him? What did he do wrong?

He opened his mouth, reaching out a hand. But a vine caught his foot, and he stumbled to the ground. After a few minute of just laying there, he struggled back to his feet and continued to run towards the giant tree.

[…]

"Think we lost him?" Alex whispered, peering around the base of the giant tree. Amy shrugged and looked over her shoulder. "I think so. Hey, let's go up and see what treasures are in the tree!"

Alex nodded and hopped over the fence, then started sneaking up the stairs. "Who do you think lives up here, all alone?" he asked quietly, crouching low to the ground. Amy followed his example. She shrugged. "Maybe it has a family of witches and wizards!"

"But they'll eat us, though!" Alex whispered back, looking up. "Maybe there's a god living here!"

"I don't think a god would be living in here, Alex. It's just a tree."

"A tree with lamps hanging from the branches and floors? Right, it's just some tree."

"Well, maybe the king from the kingdom lives here," Amy replied, shrugging again. She paused as they reached the main floor and poked her head out around the corner, looking around.

"I doubt a king would live in-"

There was a crash from behind them. Both the kids jumped and turned around, striking defensive poses. But it was only Markus, picking himself up from the ground.

"Markus! What are you doing here!" Alex snapped, not bothering to be quiet anymore. Markus meekly opened his mouth, raising a finger. The other hand clutched the rabbit by the ears.

"I don't wanna hear it! Don't you get that we don't want you around? All you do is slow us down!"

Markus' eyes widened, and he frantically pointed over Amy's shoulder. She scowled at him and took over the scolding. "Don't point at me! You know better than to follow us so far out in the jungle. Get lost, you little retard!"

Markus flinched, but with a trembling hand he still pointed over their shoulders. Alex scowled and took a few steps towards the smaller boy, who was about a foot shorter even though he was a year younger. "You're such a disgrace! Just go away and never come back! Don't even bother running home, you know you won't be able to get back by yourself!"

But Markus stood where he was, still pointing with a scared expression. In one silent movement, Alex stepped forward and pushed Markus down.

"Stop your stupid pointing, idiot!"

A hand clasped down on Alex' shoulder. The boy blinked and looked up and back.

White, narrowed eyes glared back at him. AAmy tried to edge away, but another hand grabbed her shoulder. "What do we have here?" the man asked, scowling. "Are you beating up this poor boy? What for?"

Alex fumbled for words, and his gaze shot to Markus, who hadn't moved since he was pushed. "H-he isn't…"

The man glanced over at Markus (well, they assumed he did. It was hard to tell since he had no distinct pupils.) and frowned. "You two are to leave, right now."

Amy started to say something, but the two siblings were shoved away from the man.

"Go. Now. And don't you dare come back."

Alex and Amy scrambled down the stairs. As soon as they got to the base of the tree, they took off running.

…

Jordan sprung towards the little boy still lying on the floor. He knelt down next to him, setting the boy's head on his lap. "Hey, kid? Hey, you need to look at me. Hey."

Markus' eyes fluttered open, and he stared up at Jordan. The demigod smiled at him, reaching over to grab the grey, dirty rabbit. "You want your toy? Here you go. You need to stay awake, okay? I'll get you some help, okay?'

Markus blinked, chest still heaving. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. A trickle of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. Jordan swallowed and gently picked the child up, setting the rabbit in his hands.. "It's okay, just breathe. Hey, don't close your eyes."

Markus blinked, head lolling onto Jordan's chest as the demigod started going down the stairs.

Jordan knew the boy wouldn't be able to handle teleporting. It would most likely stop his heart, and Jordan didn't want to be the cause of the poor kid's death.

So he ran, carrying the boy close to his chest. He was surprisingly light, and Jordan was thankful for that. He glanced down as he jumped across a fallen log. "Hey, kid. Keep your eyes open, okay?"

Markus coughed and nodded slightly. Jordan paused when he reached the gates to his kingdom. The medical bay was on the other side of the town, which was a good twenty minutes walk. He glanced down at the boy and sighed. "Hey, I'm going to have to let you go for now, alright kiddo?"

Markus sniffed and seemed to curl closer to Jordan, nodding slightly. Jordan smiled down at him, quietly running over to the nearest house. "Stay strong, dude. You're in safe hands here, okay?"

He set Markus down next to the door, propped against the wall. After a moment, Jordan stood back up and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!"

With a goodbye smile at Markus, Jordan ran to hid in an alley. He watched as a lady opened the door cautiously. She glanced down as Markus weakly tugged on her dress. With a surprised gasp, she bent down and scooped him up. With one last glance around the area, she took him inside.

Jordan smiled to himself, but then he noticed the rabbit lying in the middle of the street. Markus must have dropped it. He frowned and darted out to grab it, keeping his gaze down to the ground in case somebody decided to wander by.

With a crackle of lightning, he warped away.

[…]

A day later, Markus glanced out the window of the room he was recovering in. A grey, tattered rabbit sat in the windowsill. Markus smiled and slid out of bed, walking over to grab his stuffed friend. He brushed an ear out o the way of the rabbit's face and beamed, then looked out the window again.

With a quiet, raspy voice, he whispered. "Thank you…."

* * *

**Just a quick question. Would you guys like it if I wrote something really dark and sad? Or would you hate me?**


	26. Feathers of Red -- Angel arch V

**And here it is. The last part of the Angel arch. This one, I'm proud of. Prepare to have your feels ripped and shredded. Bring tissues.**

**And just on a quick side note, this '...' means that there's a POV change. but this '[...]' is a time skip. Got it? Good.**

**Oh, one more thing. This chapter is not the dark and sad thing I was asking about in the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Feathers of Red-**

"Come on, Bodil. Hurry up."

Bodil scowled at the back of Ghost's head, orange eyes tracing the scars twisting around the back of the Fallen's neck. "I'm coming. Don't rush me," he muttered, picking up his pace.

They were flying through an array of storm clouds. Normally, Bodil would have been up much higher, flying along a jet stream, but now he had to wait for the slower Ghost, who insisted they fly through the clouds. "How are we supposed to get to the Aether, anyways? We can't see the paths anymore!"

Ghost flipped over onto his back, flying so he was facing Bodil. "Maybe you can't, but I can! Who do you think ratted you out when you first tried to poison Notch?"

Bodil gaped at him, at a loss for words. Ghost turned back around, tugging on the chain that was wrapped around Bodil's neck. "Come on, dude. You don't want any angels seeing us, do you?"

[…]

"I trust you know what to do with this?"

Bodil stared down at the obsidian blade in his hands. He sighed and nodded, eyelids half-closed. "Yeah, I do…"

"Good. You're target's Notch. So go on, get it over with."

Bodil's orange gaze traveled towards the two gods sitting at the table, conversing over mugs of coffee. He sighed. "How do I get rid of Jeb? I can't just murder Notch right in front of him."

"Sure you can," Ghost hissed, pushing him forward with a wing. "You tried it before."

"But this is different," Bodil protested, turning back to face his ex-friend. "Nobody knew it was me the first time until you told them. But now-"

"Just shut up and do it, Bodil," Ghost snarled, pushing Bodil away. "Go!"

Bodil sighed and leaped into the air, scanning the area. There was only the two gods, no other angels, around. He swallowed and glanced down at the dagger, which gleamed with an unknown enchantment.

He circled in a cloud for a moment, staring down at the two. Bodil closed his eyes and tucked in his wings, falling into a dive.

His grip on the dagger tightened, knuckles turning white. The wind whistled in his ears, screaming at him to stop. Bodil narrowed his eyes, focusing on the black hat on Notch's head.

Fifteen feet away from the two gods, he snapped open his wings and kicked his feet under him. Notch and Jeb had only a second to look up before he landed on them, impacting the two at over a hundred mph.

Bodil shook off the pain searing up his legs and jumped onto Notch, smacking Jeb away with his wings. He raised the dagger and stabbed it downwards, aiming for the heart.

With a twitch of the god's finger, the bricks of the road grabbed Bodil by the foot and hurled him away.

Bodil landed on the ground with a thump, twisting a wing under him, he winced and stood, jumping back into the air. Jeb waved a hand, and a giant skeleton spawned. It clanked a if moved, swinging the bow in its hands at Bodil. He folded his wings and dropped, missing the bow by an inch.

He looped around the bow, the rammed the skeleton. It clattered into a useless pile of bones, and Bodil dropped back to the ground. He took the dagger by the blade, raising it over his shoulder.

He and Notch made eye contact for a moment, and then he hurled the dagger towards the god.

In any normal circumstances, the dagger would have hit its mark. It would have sailed through the air, spinning, before finally striking through the god's heart. Notch would have cried out, dropping to the ground. Then Bodil would have swooped in and finished the god off with the potion of poison he had safely tucked away in his jacket pocket.

But instead of that happening, someone dropped from the sky, landing in front of Notch.

Bodil's world seemed to slow, and he watched as the dagger sluggishly spun through the air before finally striking into the middle of Simon's chest.

Bodil watched, frozen, as Simon fell onto his back in slow-motion. He watched Simon reach towards the dagger, loosely grasping the handle. He watched as Baki landed next to him. And he watched Simon as something formed around Bodil's right hand, jerking it behind his back and clamping over his left. But as soon as Baki looked over at him, tears welling in his eyes, Bodil was ripped out of the slowed down world.

Time sped up, and he jerked forward. "Simon!" he cried, tears pooling in his eyes. "Simon!"

Bodil tried to run forward, but something yanked him back. He glanced down to find that his hands were bound in chains, which ran to the ground. It seemed as if they had grown from the stone brick.

Bokil turned back to Simon to find Baki kneeling next to the angel, furiously shaking his shoulder.

"Simon! Simon, I'm sorry!" Bodil sobbed, yanking against the chains again. He flapped his wings uselessly. "Simon!"

His voice cracked, and he fell down to his knees. Pain ripped at his heart, eating his insides with guilt-ridden sorrow. "Simon, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I was trying to protect you," he sobbed to the floor, orange eyes staring at nothing.

Bodil weeped, tears running down his face and dripping off the edge of his chin. He killed Simon. He killed him. He killed him. He killed him.

"S-Simon, I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry for all those times I trolled you, or teased you, or was angry at you. In sorry I never said goodbye. I'm sorry I killed you. I'm _sorry_." Bodil screamed, wings curling around him, encasing him in a black and white shell. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

And it occurred Bodil that he had never told Simon how much he was grateful that he was such a grey friend. All those times Bodil had been such an ass; Simon had just put up with it and smiled. All those times he had pushed the angel off a block in a parkour course, all those times Simon had done something for him, and Bodil had never said thanks.

He had been such a horrible fried, and now he couldn't even say how much he loved having Simon as a friend.

"I'm sorry..." Bodil whispered, body heaving in sobs. He looked back up, struggling to his feet. He tugged against the chains weakly. "Please," he croaked, "let me go. Let me go! Simon!"

"Hey, you need to calm down," Jeb commanded, frowning at Bodil. With a twist of his hand, the chains rattled and retreated back into the ground slightly, making Bodil take a few steps backwards.

"_No_! Let me see him! Let me go! Simon, I'm sorry!"

Baki cash him a tear-filled glance and turned back to Simon, pressing shaking hands against the angel's chest.

Bodil cried, yanking on the chains. He turned around, stomping on the part that went into the ground.

"Hey, what are you-"

With a few heavy kicks, the chain snapped. Bodil ran to Simon, the chains around his hands fading from existence.

Bodil didn't care and didn't notice how the two gods took several steps away from him as he slid to a halt next to Simon. Baki looked up, black eyes sad. "I-is he? . . ."

Baki shook his head, looking away. The snowman pressed a hand to his mouth, closing his eyes against the tears.

Bodil looked back down at Simon. Dark crimson was pooling around him, seeping out from around the dagger in his chest. With a trembling hand, Bodil reached over and closed the angel's glassy blue eyes.

There was a crunch of gravel underneath a foot.

Bodil's gaze snapped up to Ghost, who was trying to sneak away. Fury erupted inside him, lighting his insides on fire. And if he wasn't able to let it out, he'd explode.

Baki looked at him as he stood. "Bodil, what are you-"

Bodil threw himself at Ghost, ignoring his friend. "I'll kill you!" he screeched, pinning Ghost to the wall. "I will!"

Ghost tried to lift a hand, but Bodil quickly grabbed it, keeping it above Ghost's head, against the wall. "B-Bodil, look. You're a reasonable man. I'm sure we can work this out-"

"You killed him," Bodil hissed, leaning closer, orange eyes a bright contrast to Ghost's cold blue ones. "You killed him."

"Ah, actually no, I didn't. You see, Bodil, I wasn't the one who had thrown th-"

Boil slammed Ghost against the wall, fists curling around his neck. "No. You made me do it. You made me. I was trying to _protect_him. And you killed him!"

His sentence was punctuated with another slam to the wall. Ghost fumbled for words, clawing at Bodil's hands. "B-"

"And you _let _it happen! What happened to all those times we were friends, huh? Where did all those years go? What _happened_ to you?"

"What happened was that I Fell," Ghost choked out, blue eyes narrowing. "And... And you d-did _nothing_to help me."

"But I didn't know!" Bodil shouted, grip tightening. "I would have helped you if I had known! But now there's nothing that you can say to apologize! Simon's dead, and it's _all_. _Your_. _FAULT_!"

Ghost was hurled to another wall, tumbling down to the ground. He staggered to his feet, placing one hand against the wall for support. He opened his mouth, but Bodil slammed into him, again pinning him to the wall.

This time, though, a hand clamped down on Bodil's shoulder, pulling him away from the Fallen.

"I think you've done enough."

"No!" Bodil screamed, trying to get back to Ghost. But Notch's grip was strong, pulling him away from the Fallen. "Don't worry, I've heard enough. Jeb?"

Bodil paid no mind to the god. He struggled to get away, wings weakly beating on Notch's arm and shoulders. "Let me go! Let me go!"

He tried to turn around, glancing over his shoulder. Jeb was sitting next to Simon, gently removing the dagger. "Don't touch him!" Bodil cried, pulling away from Notch.

The white-haired god looked up at him, pupil-less grey eyes narrowing. "I'm trying to help, if you would just calm down, I could-"

"No! Let him go! Let him g-go!"

More chains wound up from the ground, clamping onto his hands. He could faintly hear Ghost curse and rattle his own chains, but at that point he didn't care. He fell down to his knees, wings drooping down to the ground.

He had killed Simon. He had done nothing to save him, too. He had never said goodbye. He had never been a good friend. Never.

Bodil bowed his head, clenching his eyes shut.

He had killed him.

. . .

"Ow, my head…"

Bodil sniffed and blinked, opening his eyes to stare at the ground. He must have gone mad.

"Ugh… Hey, what are you guys staring at?"

Bodil blinked again, lifting his head slightly. "S-Simon?" he asked, voice hardly above a whisper.

Jeb was standing up with a small, proud smile. He looked over at Bodil, sweeping one arm downwards. The chains unwound, releasing the Fallen. He didn't take a single moment of pause before he was running over to Simon, wrapping the healthy and alive angel up in a feathery hug.

"Simon! Simon, you're alive! You're alive! I'm sorry!"

"Wh-what?"

Baki was quick to join the hug, mouth fumbling for words. And Simon sat there, bewildered, as his two friends squeezed the life out of him in one of the most unexpected hugs he'd ever had.

"Um, guys-"

"Simon, I swear. Next time you want to follow Bodil into something dangerous, I'm going to tie you to the first tree I see," Baki said, grinning ear to ear.

Simon blinked and frowned slightly, sitting up. "I, uh-"

"Oh, well, look at this," Ghost hissed as he weakly tugged against the chains that had previously held Bodil. "A convict, a Fallen, and an angel. All happy that they're all alive."

Bodil glared at him, standing up. "Why you-"

"There's no need for harsh words," Notch spoke, going to stand in between the two. "Jeb, could you take Ghost here to the island with the best prison we have? I need a wor with these three."

Jeb nodded once and took one step. A second later, both he and Ghost disappeared. Notch turned the trio.

"Look, sir, I'm really sorry about-"

The god held up a hand. "I knew it was you. Martin, this is the second time you have attempted to murder a god. The first, you succeeded. No angel, Fallen or not, should be alive."

Bodil looked away, mutely helping Simon up off the ground. "I know, sir. I was just-"

"And Baki. You knew it was stupid to come back to the Aether, even if you were following your friend."

Baki opened his mouth, but Notch once again cut him off.

"Simon, you should not have followed Bodil up here in the first place."

Simon looked down, finding some sort of fascination with the hole in his shirt, right where the dagger had ripped through it.

"And," Notch continued, taking a few steps towards the angels. "All three of you have committed serious crimes against the Aether. Not to mention, the abandonment of children-"

Baki winced.

"Being an acquaintance of a homicidal Fallen-"

Simon swallowed.

"And last but not least, murdering one god and attempting to murder another…"

Bodil looked down, scuffing his foot against the ground.

"… So that is why I'm letting you go."

All three of them simultaneously said, "Huh?" and looked up at the god.

Notch nodded, but he didn't smile. "I respect each of your bravery and devotion to keep each other alive. What yo did was wrong and broke at least fourteen laws, but there isn't anybody else around here to say otherwise, eh?" Notch swept his hand around, gesturing to the empty plaza. "So if you leave before anybody else gets here, I _may_ just let you off the hook."

"Are you-"

"You gotta-"

"Be _joking_."

Notch shook his head, smiling slightly. "No. But go, now. Safe travels, there's going to be a killer storm tonight."

They didn't need to be told twice. In a flurry of black and white feathers, the trio was gone.

…

Notch sighed, sitting back down in his chair. Jeb materialized across from him, looking rather pleased. "So?" Notch asked, stirring the cold coffee in his cup. "What's the deal?"

"Well, the guy wouldn't stop screaming. So the three's names got out to the other prisoners," Jeb explained, shrugging a shoulder. "Two angels went out to look for Simon, though. If they find him, there's a death sentence hanging over his head for being an accomplice with Martin."

Notch frowned, setting his hand, palm-up, in the middle of the table. "He'll need to go undetected."

Jeb nodded, watching as a golden ball of light formed above the god's palm. The angel mention shimmered into view. He was swooping through the clouds, flying in front of the other two.

"He won't be able to fly under the radar with such bright wings, Notch," Jeb muttered, forming another mug of coffee. "It might seem cruel, but he can't be an angel anymore."

Notch nodded and sighed, leaning against his other hand. "Yes, I know… Such a waist of talent; He could have become a Minister, or a Runner."

"I don't think he would have wanted to deliver messages twenty-four seven," Jeb said listlessly, a spoon forming in his hand out of dust. A packet of sugar materialized from the air, ripping itself open and spilling the contents into the dark liquid.

Notch nodded again. He sat up, and a black fountain pen formed in his hand. "Very well. It's to protect him. And his friends."

Without another word, he struck the golden orb.

Jeb leaned in slightly, always finding the process interesting.

Ink as dark as an empty night spilled out of the pen's point. Notch took the feather pen away and watched with sad eyes as the black swarmed towards Simon's wings.

The angel's flight faltered, giant wings trembling suddenly as the ink attacked. Simon glanced over his shoulder, bewildered. The two gods could faintly hear his cry of pain as the first white feather darkened into black.

…

"Bodil! Something's wro-"

And Simon dropped from the sky, wings unable to catch the winds anymore. He cried out, grabbing onto one of his wings. He brought it closer, hugging it to his chest.

_I'm Falling, _he thought. _This is what Falling is._

"Simon!"

He blinked and looked up, stretching an arm out. Baki pumped his wings, trying to dive faster. But it seemed that Simon was falling faster than he could dive. Just as he was lagging too far behind Simon, a black and white blur shot past Baki.

The snowman grunted, trimming his wings so he could stay balanced as Bodil's air wake rocked the wind currents around him. He stared, hopeless, as Bodil stretched his wings behind him. The flash of a falcon, diving to its prey, entered Baki's mind. But in another moment it was gone.

…

Notch sighed and handed the pen over to Jeb. "I wish they would just let him be. They can catch him before he hits the ground, but…"

Jeb nodded, swirling the tip of the feather through the not-so-golden orb. A gust of wind suddenly formed around Simon, catching Bodil off guard and making him careen to the left.

"Did you use enough ink, Notch? He's falling awfully slow, and the ground's only going to get closer," Jeb muttered, tossing the fountain pen back.

Notch shrugged a shoulder, frowning slightly. He rubbing his beard, watching the two Fallen struggle to get closer to Simon. "I think I did. It's running out, you know."

He shook the pen for emphasis, black ink dripping onto the table.

"Watch it!" Jeb hissed, jumping out of his seat.

The ink hissed, eating away through the table. Notch slammed his palm onto it, and the ink dissipated. "This thing must have a leak," he muttered.

…

A gust of wind smacked him, and Simon twirled in the air, facing the ground. A scream locked in his throat as he saw how close he was to the water. He struggled to turn back to face the sky, but his wings wouldn't move a muscle. "Simon, grab my hand!"

And suddenly Baki came into view, reaching out a hand. Simon grunted, grasping onto his wrist. His fall was jerked to a stop. Baki muttered something about him losing weight, wings working furiously to keep the both of them up. "Bodil, help would be appreciated! . . . Bodil?"

Bodil was beating against a wall of wind, being tossed back and forth by an invisible force. "I would, Baki, but I'm kind of in trouble here!" His sentence ended with a yelp as he was yanked towards the ground by a downdraft.

Baki looked back down at Simon, who was kicking at the air, wings shimmering into a dark jet-color.

"Just hold on for another second, Simon," Baki said, clenching his teeth. "It's almost over, promise."

Bodil twisted out of the small vortex of winds, rushing over to help Baki support their friend.

…

Jeb reached or the pen sitting on the table, but Notch shook his head. "No, I want to see what happens."

The other god frowned slightly, raising an eyebrow. "You know Fallen can't be with anyone as they Fall."

Notch's pupil-less black gaze flicked up to meet Jeb's grey one. "No, we just never let them."

Jeb hummed, leaning his head on his palm. "Well, if you put it that way…"

And the two watched as the last white feather melted into an inky black, shimmering in the sun. Simon flared his wings, stepping back onto the winds. Jeb hummed, bringing Notch's attention away from the blackened orb.

"You know, if there's one thing your brother actually made that was beautiful, it would be Fallen Angels."

Notch nodded and picked up the black pen, running his fingers across the silky feather. "Yes. But if I gave this back to him, I think we might be lacking a few angels. But you're right, cousin. This may be the only thing he ever created."

Notch held the feather pen up, twisting it so the sunlight caught the inky color. The black gleamed, turning into a reflective rainbow, almost like oil catching the light.

"It's a shame that he abused the power he had," Notch muttered.

And for a second, he saw two glowing white eyes appear on the side of the feather.


	27. Spell Book

**Thanks to Kitte-Wolf for the prompt.**

**Prompt: One of Seto's spells goes wrong, making him immortal like Jordan, and Jordan and Seto have a nice angsty hurt-filled conversation.**

* * *

**-Spell Book-**

"Seto, calm down! You need to stop, breathe! Seto, Seto. Stop!"

Magic whipped around wildly, lifting the lids of chests, smacking against branches, and moving random objects through the air. Seto stood in the middle of it, crouched in on himself as if he was a scared, wild animal. He was staring at Jordan, doing his best to keep the demigod away.

Jordan fought through the objects flying at him, slowly making his way towards the sorcerer. "You need to listen to me, Seto. Can we talk?"

Jordan grabbed the sorcerer by the shoulders, making sure to make eye contact from over the rim of his glasses. "You need to calm down, okay?"

"B-b-b-but Jordan, it's been three years!" Seto stuttered, brown eyes wide, scared. "It's been three years, and I haven't aged a single second!"

"Seto, it's okay," Jordan said, keeping his voice even. "Everything's going to be okay. Alright?"

Seto shook his head furiously, hands wringing together. He tried to take a step backwards, but Jordan kept him there. "Three years, Jordan. Everyone else has aged. Everyone except me! Even you have, but I-"

"I stop aging in a week, Seto. I am immortal too, okay? Let me ask you something, how old are you?"

Seto stared at him for a moment, then looked away. "I'm twenty-three."

Jordan nodded, hands still on Seto's shoulders. "Okay. Now you need to calm down, okay? Just breathe."

Seto brushed a lock of hair out of his face with a shaky hand. His entire appearance was in disarray. His cloak was gone, showing his messy brown hair which was barely being pushed back by the white headband. He wasn't wearing his usual attire, either. Instead of the grey shirt and iron plating, a plain black t-shirt that looked to be four sizes too big was loosely draped across his torso. He had his belt, which held an empty potion bottle, but he had desk jeans on instead.

"Three years, Jordan. Here, look at this." Seto reached into one of his pockets, fumbling, and took out a crumpled piece of paper. "This was taken three years ago."

Jordan took the photo gently, looking down at it. After a moment, he blinked and looked back at Seto, holding the picture up next to his head.

The Seto in the picture hadn't aged a single day.

Jordan took a deep breath and nodded, handing the picture back. "Seto, I'm really sorry to tell you this, but-"

"You don't have to say it," Seto mumbled, shoulders slumping. "I already know."

Jordan swallowed and looked away. "Seto-"

"I don't get it! All I wanted to do was- was..."

"Was what?" Jordan asked quietly, taking a step back.

"I just, I just wanted to save him." The sorcerer's voice was weak, quiet and scared. "When he got sick, I thought I could heal him. I've always been able to. But then- but then it didn't work, and I tried to make a new spell. I tested it on animals, at first. But then..."

Jordan's eyes widened slightly. He took a few steps back, bumping into the railing that circled around the main floor of Jerry's Tree. "You mean, you tested it on..."

"Yes," Seto muttered, looking down. He rubbed his arm, fingers running over the twisting scar. "I used it on myself. Nothing happened, at first. I waited a week I see if anything would. There wasn't any difference, though. I didn't feel anything, good or bad. I just now realized what was happening..."

Seto don't have to say much more than that. Everything added up, suddenly. The way he wasn't aging, the way the picture looked as if it had been taken yesterday, everything.

He had made a spell of immortality.

Seto swallowed and tried to find interest in his shoes. "I just wanted to save them. But I never- he had... I-it had been too late. It was too late, and I couldn't save him! I tried everything. By the time I actually had something that worked, I didn't realize that it did work and I passed it up! I threw away the one opportunity that I had to save him! I killed him! And now I've got all eternity to deal with the guilt!"

"Seto! Shut up for one second!" Jordan snapped.

Seto flinched away, looking down at his feet and clamping his mouth closed. They stood there for a moment. Then, finally, Jordan sighed and took a few steps towards the sorcerer. "Look. It's okay. You tried everything. I don't think anybody could have saved him."

Seto shook his head, leaning against the soft bark of the jungle tree. "But-"

"Hey. It's not your fault he got sick, okay?" Jordan said.

"But it is!" Seto wailed, sliding down to the ground. He ran his fingers through his hair, but they got stuck in the knots. "It's all my fault, just because I got the potions mixed up! If I had just taken a closer look, or maybe if I had paid more attention, he would still be here and I wouldn't be like this!"

Jordan sighed, kneeling on the ground a little ways away from the sorcerer. "It was just a mistake, Seto. It happens to everybody."

"But not all mistakes end in someone dying," Seto murmured, brown-silver gaze flicking up to meet Jordan's fake blue one. "And this mistake did."

Seto shrunk away as Jordan came a feet or two closer. "Seto, I know nothing I say can help. But it'll be alright. Okay?"

"Nothing's going to be alright," Seto whispered, hugging his knees. "Not in a thousand of years. Not even when everybody else is dead. Nothing's ever going to be alright."

Jordan closed the remaining distance, wrapping his arms around Seto in a slightly awkward hug. "But you still have everybody else, even if you outlive them."

"Everybody else hates me. They hate me more than before. They think I killed him, and they're right." Seto's voice trembled, and he shied away from the not-so-comforting hug. "Because I did. I killed Ty."

Jordan swallowed, sighing. He sat back, placing a hand on Seto's shoulder. But he had nothing to say. He didn't think anything could sway the sorcerer at this point. But he tried anyways. "But you didn't mean to, right? You-"

"I killed him. I killed him."

Jordan sighed, standing up and offering a hand to Seto. The sorcerer stayed where he was, hands clamped over his ears and eyes squeezed shut.

Jordan looked over his shoulder at the night sky, lost. Seto had made a spell of immortality.

But he couldn't make a spell to bring back the dead.

* * *

**I'm not entirely sure if I like the ending very much. But I wanted to get this out, so I hope you guys enjoyed! Send in prompts, ideas, or any songs you want me to make a songfic out of! Or just give me a head cannon, it doesn't even have to be mine. But give me **_**something**_**, please! Before I fade away with boredom!.**


	28. Angel Anatomy & Author's Note

**So, this is a little thing I want to explain to all of you guys. This doesn't have any characters in this, but is more of a reference for the Angels cannon. You guys will see, just keep on reading. I know a lot of autos out there can make their references seem "scientific". Sadly, I am not one of those authors. So anything here will be in stupid-speak. Easier for you guys, I guess.**

**But in other news, I have a serious author's note at the end of this. You don't have to read it, but it'd be appreciated.**

* * *

**-Angel Anatomy- **

_The bones of an angel are more like a bird's, thin and hollow. They would snap easily after too much pressure, so this is the main reason angels choose not to carry anyone on their backs. All of them are almost feather-light, ranging from 70-30 pounds. Young Angels, under the age of 20, reach about 25 pounds until they hit the growing spurts (which ranges around the age of thirty). _

_Every angel has a high metabolism, so they need to consume more food than normal people do. This is not so good for any Fallen that's trying to fit in. Angels are known to consume at least 73,000 calories a day—three times the average amount a human intakes. This gives them the needed energy to fly, and the calories are almost instantly burnt off after a few hours. Angels are simply unable to become overweight._

_Angels are able to reach the lower part of the stratosphere without passing out from lack of oxygen. Think of it like underwater mammals; they don't breathe as fast or as continuous as a normal human being. The longest period any angel has held their breath had been twenty-five minutes. Their lungs have storage sacs, basically, that hold oxygen and other gasses needed for survival. The lungs supply enough air for the angel for a most fifteen minutes before they need to take a breath._

_Their heart, though, is an entirely different story. Angels' hearts works at 120 to 200 beats a minute—twice the average rate of a human's heart. This pumps the oxygenated-blood throughout the body, but takes little air every pump. Once again fragile—protected by the ribs, which are the only non-hollow bones in the body._

_The wing membranes are more draconic, without any segmentations in the middle of the wing. Here is the main muscle and bone strip running across the very front of the wing, and hard, longer feathers that span across the entire width of the wing are attacked to the bone itself. Pulling on the these large feathers would no doubt be painful, and it will not grow back. Think of them like adult teeth. Smaller, waterproof feathers run over the top of the wing, keeping medium amounts of water out of the soft, downy feathers on the underside of the wing. When an angel flaps, the wings curl in slightly when moving upwards to reduce the energetic cost of flapping. The most thrust comes from the down-stroke, and some thrust from the up-stroke._

_The wings are not as waterproof as angels would like them to be. The downy feathers, which are mainly around the shoulders, where the wings attach to the shoulder blades, are meant to keep the angel warm in colder climates. These feathers are known to grow onto the back sometimes, and range from grey to white, Fallen or not. If these were to get completely soaked, along with the wings, it would be like carrying an anvil on your back. Not ideal flying conditions, so don't try this at home_

_Add this all together, and you get an angel._

**_-Speed and other stuff-_**

_Bodil's wings, sharp, falcon-like, and long, are made for cutting through the winds, allowing smoother flight during high-speeds. He can reach 150 mph in a straight flight, over 200 mph in a dive. He is made for speed, the angelic equivalent of a race car. But this has a downside. To keep these speeds, he must be working his wings almost all the time. This makes for shorter stamina, making him want to rest every half hour or so. Unless he gets caught up in a jet stream, in which he could just ride the wind currents. If his wings get wet, it adds a considerable amount of weight._

_Simon's wings, on the other hand, are made for long-distant runs rather than speed. His max speed reaches about 40 mph (55 in a dive), much slower than Bodil. Bu at the same time, he doesn't need as many breaks as the faster-flying angels. Angels with these large wings are made more for travelling long distances. Some have crossed oceans without wearing out. This is easier if flying in a V-formation, so they each angel is gliding along on the air wake of the angel in front of them. Simon's wings take after an albatross, and he has considerably more amounts of buoyancy than Bodil would._

_Baki's are eagle-like, made for gliding on the winds. He can go for hours without flapping on a good day. His max speed is about 150 mph in a dive, about 70 in regular flight. He has shorter wings, which aids in takeoff. The slots at the end, in between his primary feathers, reduce drag, allowing him to ride the winds easier. _

_And wings like Ghost's, which are made for agility rather than for speed or stamina. His crow-like wings could get him in an out of tight places, but are shorter and wider. His max speed is about 50 mph, 60 in a dive. Like Bodil, he doesn't have as much stamina as Simon or Baki. He's the type of angel to perform the loops and barrel-rolls, dodging obstacles that others wouldn't be able to. But his preference is to go high up somewhere, sitting and watching._

_Am I obsessed? I can't tell._

* * *

**That was written about a week or so ago, back when I had enough drive to do it. Alright, here's where this gets serious. Prepare yourselves, guys. As I said before, you don't have to read. But I think it would help.**

**As you all know, I have a life outside of . I have school, homework, family, and grades. But right now, most of my friends are not being friends. I've known them for years. ****_Years, _****people. Years. They all know what I write and that I write. I'm sure there are a few of them reading this, right now.**

**You guys know how I sometimes say flames don't bother me? How ****I'm (not) okay**** with them? Well, I am. As long as it's from someone I don't know, I couldn't possibly care less. None of you have my email, so you can't do much. But the truth is, the people I called my friends are starting to flame what I do. You won't believe how socially degrading it is, to walk into school and be called a "writing freak" and "how what I write is never worth anybody's time". (Oh, it's so much worse than what I'm putting it up to be.) But recently, I've just been… I don't know how to explain it, really. I've been sick, I guess. I got around fifty emails yesterday, all telling me how I'm useless and worthless and imperfect and stupid and ugly and all sorts of things.**

**Now, I think I'm speaking for almost every author out there. When people hate on your work, there's always that little piece inside of you that dies. (Don't lie, we all know it.) But for me, to have my own friends that I had known since sixth grade, it hurts more than just little bits and pieces. It's like they just want me to rip my entire heart out and toss it at them. **

**I'm not sure if any of you have noticed, but I've been running on reserves recently. 'Reserves' are my term for old, mostly finished chapters that never fit into the main series. Some of them, I wrote before this ever happened. The first chapter of the Angel arch had been written a month ago, and ****_Music_**** was about two weeks ago.**

**But lately, I haven't written much. I just can't bring myself to write, knowing that people I used to love absolutely hate it…**

**The thought of going on a permanent hiatus has plagued my mind (along with other, darker things…), and I'm just not sure anymore. I've lost inspiration, and this isn't just some writes block that I can get over. What I'm dealing with is much, much worse. So whatever decision I make, is my final decision. If I go on hiatus, I go on hiatus. If I don't, then I'll struggle and whine but I'll get through it.**

**But right now, nothing looks like it's going to get better.**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please, if any of you have a prompt for me, send it in. I can't explain how much you guys mean to me. There's around five or six of you that review almost every time I post something, and I can never get over that little thrill of joy I see every time I see my review count has gone up. You guys are the only reason I haven't dropped all my stories, you know.**

**If I didn't have you peopleses, I would have never written ****_Animal_**** or ****_Insomnia_****. And if I hadn't written those, then ****_Fallen_**** wouldn't have existed. And if none of those existed, neither would this collection.**

**So thank, you've been a far greater help than you could even think of. Keep up the good work, guys. I'm so very, very, extremely happy you enjoy my work.**


	29. Rise - Glitch 1

I wasn't seeing things.

I wasn'tIwasn'tIwasn't_Iwasn't._

But no matter how much I told myself that, the blue and black world wouldn't leave.

I rubbed my eyes, wings feeling heavy as I flew closer to the glitched jungle. I stopped, hovering in the air. "This is creepy," I muttered to myself, turning the quartz block in my hands. What was this? Was there something wrong with the world I had created for my game?

I sniffed, flying lower over the glitched world. After a moment, the blue and black world faded into normal grass and trees. I flew backwards, away from the glitch. "This isn't right."

I rubbed my eyes again, blinking to try and get rid of the rest of the strange, alien world glitch. I landed on the soft grass, tucking in my wings and quietly but quickly walking towards a pool of the glitch. I peered over it, bending my torso so my feet were as far away as possible.

Two black, red-pupiled eyes stared back at me. I jumped away, instincts making me hover a few feet off the ground. "Wha-what?!"

The image disappeared as soon as I got too far from it. I took a deep breath, lungs filling with oxygen. "Alright, alright…"

I flew a few inches closer, peering into the glitch again. The same image appeared, copying my movements. The image's features were almost the same as mine were. Windswept hair, shades, sharp facial features, pointed nose, all completed with a smirk.

But what really got me was the two devil horns curling up from the top of the reflection's head. I swallowed, flying closer. The image copied my movements, but its expression remained emotionless. I tentatively waved a little, and it did the same. But that revealed the sharp, dark red claws on the ends of its fingertips. I looked down at my normal, short, human nails, then over at the thing's sharp, two inch claws.

I was now hovering over the glitch. The reflection was, too, but it was upside-down. My eyes traced the red, draconic wings that kept the thing aloft.

I blinked, but it didn't. After a few moments of this staring contest, I looked out over to the unfinished minigame I was working on.

It could wait.

I turned back to the devil(?) and smiled. It didn't.

"H-hello…"

But then it blinked. "Hello," it said. I shivered at the sound of my voice, as full of emotion and fear as, well, my own voice. But then the reflection smiled, tilting its head to the side. I felt driven to do the same, but I didn't.

"I am Nitram. What is your name?"

I frowned slightly an decided to use my formal name. "Martin. It's good to meet you, Nitram… Um…"

"Why are your wings like that?" Nitram asked, raising one clawed hand to point at my black and white wings. I flapped them nervously, turning the quartz block in my hands again. "Um, they've always been like that."

"Really? I have never seen something like that."

Even my accent was there, but not my dialect. "Why are you talking like that?" I asked, relaxing slightly. What could a reflection do to me?

Nitram blinked again, and one of the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile. "Like what, Martin? I am not sure what you are talking about."

I dropped a few inches but brought my feet closer to my body. I didn't trust the glitch yet. But for some reason, I found myself trusting Nitram. "Hang on, I just want to ask you a question. "

Nitram's smile faded, but the kind look in his red and black eyes never left. "What is it?"

"Are you a demon? Or are you my reflection?"

Nitram paused, eyebrows rising. I actually must have caught him off guard. "Me? A demon? Oh, Herobrine no. What do you think I am? I thought you were the demon."

I blinked, mirroring Nitram's expression of surprise. "Hmm? Me? No, I'm an angel. Well, I'm a Fallen."

"A Fallen? Seriously! Oh, my! I did not realize you were of such status…" Nitram did a sweeping motion with his arm, bowing deeply. "I am a Risen. Please, forgive me Martin."

I shook my head, dropping a foot. I was only a few inches away from actually touching the glitch. "No, no. You go it all wrong, Nitram. Being a Fallen is a bad thing."

"Bad? But being a Risen is a bad thing."

"What do you mean?"

Nitram looked away, face drawing back, as if lost in a painful memory. "The Ministers did not approve of me trying to… well, I tried to poison the lord Herobrine. But I did not have any other choice, and I-"

"Hang on, hang on, hang on… You mean, you tried to poison _Herobrine_?" I asked, orange eyes wide.

The reflection nodded, demonic eyes sad. "Yes… And I have Risen for it. Now I must never be able to go down to the Nether again…"

I swallowed then finally set down on the glitch. Nitram's image wavered but slowly stabilized itself. Nitram stood in the exact same place as I did, head bowed to look at me. And I smiled, kneeling down on one knee. My reflection did the same. "Well, I bet I can get you out of there."

Nitram's eyes widened, and he beamed. "You can? Oh my, Fallen! Please, I have been waiting for something like this for months!"

I nodded, placing a hand against the glitch. Something shot of my arm, sending shivers through me. From Nitram's clenched teeth and slightly narrowed eyes, I could tell the same was happening to him. But I smiled, curling my fingers into the glitch.

It gave way surprisingly easy, and my fingers brushed red claws. Slowly, I pushed through the glitched part of the world. Nitram grabbed my hands, trying to fight against the strain of his world. There was a fizzling sound, crackling through the air like electricity.

"Come… on!"

With one more solid yank, Nitram's upper body, including his wings, was pulled through the glitch. He grunted, pressing his palms against the glass-like glitch, legs kicking behind him. I suddenly noticed the long, slinky tail coming out from under his jacket. I stood, grabbing both his wrists. I jumped into the air, pumping my wings.

The fizzling sound came again, filling the air wit deafening ripping noises.

And then the both of us were sent flying through the air as Nitram's legs were pulled from his demonic world.

I flailed and tried to spread my wings, but was too late. I thumped onto the ground, breath stolen from my lungs. And then Nitram landed on me, all 100 pounds of muscle falling squarely onto my stomach. I coughed, groaning.

Nitram mumbled an apology, staggering to his feet. He blinked, rubbing his eyes and squinting against the sunlight. "What is…?" He looked around, turning in a full circle, eyes wide in amazement. "Herobrine," he breathed, "this is… beautiful. I never knew grass could get this green!"

He spun around again, throwing his arms up in the air. I propped myself up on my elbows, stretching my wing out from under me. "Yeah," I muttered, rubbing a sore spot on my shoulder, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Nitram flopped down on the ground next to me, smiling ear-to-ear. He reached forward, plucking up a yellow dandelion with his claws. He held it up, twisting it around. "What is this?"

"It's a dandelion. Don't sniff them. I'm allergic to them, so you might be t-"

Nitram sneezed, and licks of flame sparked in the air, catching he dandelion on fire. He frowned, burrowing the end of the stem back in the ground. "Oh, what's happening to it?"

"Well, it's dying," I explained, rolling onto my stomach so I laid next to the reflection, staring at the dead flower. "You burnt it."

"Oh…" Nitram's frown deepened, and he sat up, looking around. "Your world is so beautiful, Martin. Why is mine so dead and unwelcome, when yours is bright and alive?"

I sat up, curling my wings around my shoulders. "I don't know," I murmured, looking up at the sky.

Nitram was innocent, I realized. He didn't know his world, he only knew his, and it didn't sound like a very good place to be. How could someone so curious and innocent come from a world like that?

"You know, I should introduce you to all my friends!" I said, jumping to my feet. Nitram blinked and looked up at me, accepting my helping hand up from the ground. "Friends? What are… friends?"

"They're the best thing that can ever happen to you, Nitram! I swear to Notch, they are!"

"Notch? Who is this Notch?" he asked, tilting his head to his left again.

I sighed and shook my head, smiling. "Oh, you got a lot of learning to do, don't you? Well, let's start with the religion of my world. You don't have o believe it, but it's good to know." I started walking, pulling the dragon-winged reflection with me. "So, Notch and Herobrine were the first two gods. They created this world we live in, Minecraft. Then they made the animals, and the light, and blah blah. But then! They made the angels! Here, look up!"

Nitram squinted against the sun, pausing to look up at the sky. ". . . I do not see anything. What are these angels you speak of, Martin?"

I sighed, smiling, and shook my head. "You've got a lot to learn. Bu right now, I'll go introduce you to everyone. I'm sure they'd like you. We can talk more about the creation of the world and stuff later. But first, you're gonna have to hide the horns, tail, and wings…"

**Hey, guess what guys. I actually found some inspiration to write this. This little thing (which will most likely turn into another arch) is what popped into my head when I was watching Bodil's livestream tonight. His snapshot minigame world was freaking out, making all the blocks look blue and black (from what I could tell).**

**And I've always wanted to do my own version of 'Bodil666'. But I could never figure it out, you know? But this, this is perfect! I love it!**

**And no, I am NOT going to ship the two. If that thought ever entered your head, you're mistaken. It'll be a brother-like kind of relationship. But, if you want, I guess it COULD be seen as a pairing… : /**

**I hope you enjoyed. And by the way, I haven't decided to go on hiatus or not. For now, I'll deal with the problem as best as I can. (Hey, maybe I'll tape a 'kick me Ima dork' sign on the back of their shirt. That'd be fun, yeah?)**

**Leave a review or a prompt! Thank you guys, I love you! I can't thank you enough, for all your support and everything! Believe me, I try. I'm glad I can make _some_ people happy.**

**-Cold.**


	30. Care

**I love all your guys' support. It means a lot to me. Right now, I know I'm definitely staying here. I'm not gonna go on hiatus. I'm working stuff out right now, and the way it's going I should be fine within a week or two. But right now, enjoy this little prompt. Thanks to Blue Power1 for the prompt.**

**Prompt: It's been months since Seto's disappearance. With guilt growing inside of them, Mitch and friends decide to look for him and do what they should of done months ago.**

**I don't own the song, which is _Care_ by Joel Faviere.**

* * *

_Do you still care?_

_Or do I sit here, running in place with my hands in my hair?_

"Guys, it's been four months since he's come out of his house…" Mitch frowned down at his food, muttering what was on his mind. Sundee looked up from his own plate of spaghetti. He shrugged and looked back down, shifting a clump of noodles around his plate. Sky bit his lip, calling the waitress for a refill of his soda. Jason cleared his throat, glancing down at his lap. (He wasn't wearing his suit, not in a restaurant as fancy as this one.) Jerome stabbed his fork into his half-eaten steak, propping his head up with the palm of his hand. Husky took a nervous sip of water.

Ty was the only one to say anything. "And why do you think that is, _guys_?" His tone was icy and low, rusty eyes narrowed. "Hmm?"

_And what if I said my friends hate my guts, 'cause all I talk about is how it was?_

Seto brooded over an old spell book, mind eyes translating the language but not really seeing it. His stomach growled, and his mind begged for sleep. Agnus was lying next to him, halfway hanging off the couch. She was starting to grow bigger, and she could hardly fit through the hallway anymore. She warbled and set her head on his lap, staring up at him with sad eyes.

"No, Agnus. I don't want to play," Seto murmured in Rune. The strange, warped syllables slid off his tongue with ease. He had been speaking in this language for at least two months. There wasn't anybody around to listen to him except for Agnus, so it was easier than switching tongues each time he wanted to say something. "Not right now."

Agnus huffed, and a clawed paw blindly reached up, gently curling around Seto's neck. He sighed, placing his smaller, gloved hand over one of her black claws. "Agnus please, don't remind me. I don't want to remember…."

Agnus crooned another sigh, shifting closer to her father.

_Listen, do you still care?_

_That I still wonder who you're with and where?_

"Ty, he knows we're sorry," Sky said, staring down at his salad, appetite gone out the window. "He must be making new potions or something."

Ty scowled, casting a sharp glance towards the 'leader' of their little team. "Does he, Sky? He hasn't come out of his house in at least four months. Don't you think there's something wrong? If you don't, then you must be blind."

Sky winced, frowning slightly. He looked up over the rim of his glasses, chocolate-gold eyes narrowed. "Ty, I-"

"We should check on him," Jason interrupted, standing abruptly. "I can't take this guilt any longer. Who's paying for the food?"

The rest of the guys grumbled, taking out their wallets.

_I just wanna speak._

_Ask you how are things._

_"Why are you still here, Seto?"_ his mind murmured, swirling around the fog in his brain. Seto scowled, slamming the book closed and rubbing his temples. "Leave me alone," he whispered, shaking his head.

Agnus groaned and lifted her head, nudging his cheek with her nose. He tried to smile, but it didn't happen, and patted the side of her neck, fingers tracing the dark scales. "It's okay, Agnus. It's okay. I'm okay."

He stood, but Agnus wrapped a paw around his waist and brought him back to the couch. She wrapped a wing around him, curling her neck around his shoulders. And suddenly Seto was crying, curled up in a ball, pressing his forehead against her scales. She crooned; she hated seeing him like this.

Seto hadn't eaten in about a week, and he hadn't slept in a week and a half. All he had been doing was making new potions and spells, completely lost to the world. Agnus knew, right then and there, that she was his anchor. The instant Seto's true vulnerability showed, she was sure that she was the one who had to comfort him. Maybe Seto wasn't the one protecting her; maybe she was the one protecting him.

It seemed like hat.

_I just wanna sleep._

_Come lay next to me._

Ty was the one leading them through the dark forest. He had memorized the overgrown path, and was able to travel it even if it was pitch black. He paused and glanced over his shoulder, green light on his headphones illuminating hi face. "It's this way, guys." He pointed to the left, where the group could faintly make out the flickering of a lamp through the thick trees.

He took another step closer to Seto's house, and suddenly the air grew thicker. He stumbled backwards, eyes just now making out the silvery waves in the air, mimicking heat waves. Ty frowned and ushered the others, pushing through the magic-heavy atmosphere.

Sky was walking at the back, cape sweeping the ground. He looked down at his feet, watching the steel-toed boots shift through long, green grass. Winter still had its icy claws wrapped around Minecraftia, so it was strange how alive the foliage was. Sky looked up at the trees, just now noticing how many different types there was. There were pale pink cherry trees, ones heavy and weighed down with fruits, ones with bright, white bark and soft green leaves, and the other normal trees. It hadn't been like this at the beginning of the forest.

Sky sniffed and looked at the dimly-lit house, then glanced around. Birds hung in the tree limbs, staring at the group of human, unafraid in every way. A small herd of deer quietly passed through the clearing around Seto's house, coming extremely close to them. Sky could have literally reach out and pet one of the baby's heads. He took a deep breath, but coughed on the strange air. It tasted of old books, burning logs, and potions; it was thick and heavy, seeming to weigh them down.

"Ty, has it always been this way?"

A rusty red glance was cast his way, and Sky could make out a shrug.

_Do you still care?_

_Or do I sit here, hoping for love that won't ever come near._

Agnus froze after hearing voices outside the house. She lifted her head from Seto's shoulders, draconic ears swiveling forward. After a moment, she growled. The sound reverberated through Seto's stomach, and he sniffed and looked up, staring at the door with red, puffy eyes. There was a gentle, tapping knock coming from the other side of the door.

Seto swallowed, reaching up to rub one of Agnus' horns. He shared a glance at it, eyes silently asking if he should answer it. Agnus shrugged a wing, crooning.

Seto let out a shaky sigh and stood, untangling himself from the warm mass of the dragon's hug. He shivered instantly, and glanced towards the fireplace. It was dark and cold; it hadn't had a fire in it for a month. With a weak snap of his fingers, logs danced into the fireplace. Agnus slid off the couch, walking towards the door with him. She gave the fireplace a small puff of fire as she passed, and violet flames sprung up from the logs.

_And what if I said my friends hate my guts, 'cause all I ever talk about is love._

_Do you still care?_

Ty knocked on the door again, worry increasing with every second of silence. He paused for a moment as the room inside suddenly filled with a violet light. "Seto..." he asked cautiously, eyebrows creasing.

"Why isn't he answering?" Jerome muttered from the back of the group, standing on his toes to see over the taller Sundee. "Maybe you need to shout, like the last time. Remember that? Well, you don't, Sky. You were out cold when we dragged you here."

Sky winced slightly, looking down at his feet again. Why did he feel so guilty? He wasn't even the one to propose leaving Seto. It had been Mitch. But… Sky was the one who Seto had died for…

Ty shook his head, knocking on the door again. "I have a feeling that won't work."

_That I still wonder who you're with and where._

_I cannot sleep, barely speak when I make myself sing—cut, does this sting?_

Seto sighed, pulling his hood over his head. Hopefully the dim lighting would hide the bags and the fact that he had been crying. As a second thought, he waved over the staff. A swirl of purple and silver magic brought it into his hand. Agnus shifted behind him, claws clicking against the wooden floor. She crooned again, telling him she was there.

Seto swallowed and rested his hand on the knob, listening for a moment. The unmistakable sound of his old friends' voices cut through the silent room. They were deciding what to do. He cleared his throat and turned the knob, opening the door a crack. "What do you want?" he asked quietly, brown eyes peering out from under his hood. "I'm busy." His voice was soft, and he hated how it trembled.

_Then I do not care._

_Who you're with, and where your eyes may stare._

Ty took a step away from the door as the sorcerer answered it. He frowned, trying to see past the hood's shadows. "We… we came to apologize."

Seto huffed and turned away, murmuring something in the strange language of his. There was a growl from behind him and he turned back to Team Crafted. "Why should I accept any apologies from you?"

Sky was the one that spoke up. "Because you died for me, and I repaid you by abandoning you."

That got the door slammed on their face. Everyone's head turned to Sky, who was subconsciously wrapping his blue cape around his body, eyes peering out from above the shades. "Seto, I'm sorry. I can't… I can't explain how grateful I am, and look at me! If you hadn't of helped, I would have killed everybody!" he took a few hasty steps towards the door, standing next to Ty. "What we did was wrong! We all know this, and we… and we..."

"And we don't want to do this to you anymore," Mitch filled in, taking a few steps towards the door. "I'm sorry for ever doing this. I'm the one who started it all, and I can't explain the guilt I feel, every single day! Seto, none of us can live without the thought of how we did this to you plaguing our minds."

_I mean I'll try not to care._

_But I don't think I would survive out there._

The door opened again, but this time the team was greeted with a pair of bright, violet eyes. Ty reached out a hand. "Agnus, where'd Seto go? Please, we need to help him."

For the first time in her life, she lifted her lips and growled at him, fangs gleaming in the dim light. Ty's hand stayed where it was, hovering just above her nose. She stared at him, intelligent eyes narrowed at the sad rusty ones. Finally, she seemed to sigh, craning her head over her shoulder. Her father had left shortly after Mitch had finished talking. He had gone down the hallway, but she didn't catch the room he went into.

Ty followed her gaze and took a step towards the warmish inside of the sorcerer's house. The dragon's gaze snapped towards him, and he froze. "Agnus, it's me. You know, Uncle Ty?"

Agnus paused then backed away from the door. She spread a wing, pointing down the hallway. The rest of the team filed into the house, glancing around. They had seen the inside of Seto's house before, but now it was drastically different than what it used to be.

Everything was in disarray, books scattered around any flat surface that wasn't the floor. Bottles, filled and empty, lay haphazardly around the floor. The fireplace was lit, illuminating the strange swirling marks of rage on the pale birch walls. One armchair was tipped over onto its back, and a bookshelf had fallen onto the floor.

_Do you still care?_

_That I still wonder who you're with and where._

Seto was curled into a ball, hiding in the corner of the bathroom. A silver blade lay next to him, but he had yet to touch it. The scars hadn't healed over from the last time, anyways.

With a trembling hand, he rolled up one of his sleeves. His eyes traced the old silvery scar that Herobrine was so nice to give to him. But then his attention was slowly pulled to the angry red scabs crisscrossing his wrist. He held back a sob, jerking his sleeve back down.

They were sorry? They couldn't be. They didn't understand the pain he had gone through, the months of loneliness, only held together by his daughter.

And his mind.

_"Can you believe this, Seto? They tried to apologize! Ha, what fools! You always have me, though. Right?" _the voices purred, tone dripping with honey. Seto winced and shook his head, shoving the voices away. Sounds of footsteps echoed down the hallway, and he looked towards the door, shrinking in on himself.

_That I still wonder who you're with and where._

Agnus hung back at the beginning of the hallway. She was sure that if she followed them down, she'd get stuck.

Ty walked beside Sky, opening the doors to the rooms as he went. Most were dark, with only a few candles to light the inside. He came to the end of the hall without any luck. Ty reached for the last door, swinging it open only to find it was the basement. He frowned and glanced over his shoulder, sure that the basement had last been on the right side of the hallway.

Sky shrugged and grabbed onto the handle on the left side of the hallway. He tried to turn it, only to find it locked. "Hey, guys…"

"Here, let me at it." Jerome came forward. He reached into his pocket, throwing out a few seeds before taking out a small chunk of dirt.

"You carry _dirt_ in your pocket?"

Jerome shrugged and set the dirt on the doorknob. He bent down to the dirt's level, raising a hand. Suddenly, vines sprouted from the dirt. They reached up, then fell down. With a little twitch of Jerome's fingers, several vines wound themselves into the lock. After a moment, there was a clicking sound.

Sky tried the handle again, brushing off the plant and dirt. Surprisingly, it opened. He blinked and looked at Jerome, who smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. They turned to the room.

Ty pushed past the two, stumbling into the dark room. He glanced around, reaching for a light switch. When his hand didn't find one, he stopped searching and walked into the darkness.

His foot bumped something

_Why do I still wonder who you're with and where?_

Seto swallowed, staring up at the green glow of Ty's headset. His foot hit the blade, kicking it across the floor until it halted at Seto's hand. Immediately, Ty looked down. Seto looked away, drawing his hood closer. "Go away…"

"Seto," Ty began, kneeling down. "Seto, look at me."

His brown orbs looked up, catching the green light. "What do you want? I heard your apology. I'm thinking about it, can't you see that?"

"So you're thinking about it in the bathroom with all the lights turned off?" Husky asked from the doorway. Seto shrunk away from the looks of the gang, face flushing red. He knew he was acting childish, but he was too confused to do anything. For a moment, silence hung over them. Then he spoke. "You guys abandoned me… Then you come back and beg for forgiveness. I just don't get it, why would you even do something like this?"

He stood, picking up the staff. Seto held himself tall, but his voice shook when he spoke. "You don't know what it's like, being me. I know I've hurt you in the past, and I'm sorry about that. But I would have never one this to you guys. I cared too much. So why did you do it to me?"

Team Crafted was silent for once. Ty stood back, knowing it was not his fight.

_Why do I still wonder who you're with and where?_

Mitch spoke up, suddenly. "It was all my fault… I-I saw how… dangerous you were getting. Your potions and spells, they weren't as safe as we ever thought they were. I… I got scared. I didn't want any of my friends hurt."

"So you decided it was better to hurt one person than a group?" Seto asked. his voice low and pained.

Mitch looked down, nodding slightly. "And then I mentioned this to Sky, and…."

Seto looked down, grip tightening on the staff's twisted wood. After a few seconds, he sighed. The sapphire at the top of the staff lit up, illuminating the room. "I understand."

"Now listen, I'm really sor- Wait, what?"

Seto looked up, lifting his chin so they could see his face. He smiled slightly, eyebrows rising with the smile. "I forgive you. I know what it's like; trying to protect someone you love. Right Agnus?"

There was a warbling noise from the living room, and a puff of violet fire. Seto smiled at them again—a true, genuine smile. "I forgive you guys."


	31. Through the Glass - Glitch II

**Yeah... this so totally turned into an arch. But hey, I fell in love with Nitram while writing this.**

**Enjoy! Send in feedback if you want, it's appreciated!**

**-Cold**

* * *

**-Through the Glass-**

"Nitram, I don't think-"

The car alarm sounded, making Bodil's opposite jump away from it. Nitram scrambled over to Bodil, hiding behind the angel. "It tried to _bite_ me, Martin."

Bodil smiled and shook his head. "Come on, my place is up at the top of this building. I think I have a hat for you there."

The reflection had easily been able to tick his wings under his jacket and stuff his tail down on of his pants legs, but the red and black horns curling from his hair. He had garnered some strange looks, but the two continued down the streets as if it was normal. If people asked, then they'd say there were going to a costume party.

Bodil glanced around, then grabbed Nitram's shoulder and pulled him into an alley. "We can fly to the top from here. Stay away from the windows. But close to the building."

Nitram nodded, shrugging off his jacket and spreading his leathery wings. "Alright. Where is your home?"

"All the way at the top," Bodil said, grinning. He unfurled his wings and jumped into the air, waiting until his reflection did the same before flying higher, to the top of the building.

Bodil landed on the glass of his skylight, unlatching the lock on it and swinging the window open. He ushered Nitram in, then dropped down onto the couch after him. The skylight fell closed as he dropped down.

Bodil grinned at Nitram, who was looking around, eyebrows raised. "Oh my, this is a rather big home."

Bodil snorted, smirking. "That's what she said."

"Hmm?"

"Never mind," Bodil muttered, walking over to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

"Do you have any mushroom soup?"

Bodil paused and looked through the refrigerator. "I have the ingredients, yeah."

He took out a handful of different colored mushrooms, turning and setting them on the counter. Nitram did a little hop and skip, hurrying over to the kitchen to help Bodil make the food. "I love mushrooms, but there is not ever any bowls to make any. Wood is really scarce where I come from, you know."

"Really?" Bodil asked, chopping the mushrooms up. Nitram nodded, reaching up to the cabinet and taking down the bowls. "Yeah. There has not been a living tree in twenty-seven years."

Bodil hummed, setting the pieces of mushroom in the bowls. He went back to the fridge, taking out milk and sugar. "Well, there's plenty of trees here."

Nitram nodded, lips lifting in a slight smile. "Yes, I have noticed. They are very beautiful."

The reflection watched him, red pupils following Bodil's every move. "So you were going to introduce me to your friends?"

Bodil nodded, sliding the finished bowl of mushroom soup over to Nitram. "Yeah, but first we need to hide those horns of yours."

Bodil's opposite blinked, reaching up a hand to rub one of the horns. "But I quite like these."

"I know, but I'm not sure how everyone will react to your appearance."

"What is wrong with it?" Nitram asked, raising one of his eyebrows away from the emotionless expression he always wore. "I quite like the way I look."

Bodil smiled shrugging one of his shoulders. "Yeah, but I'm not sure what will happen when they see you. We can show them, but we need to keep it a secret to anybody that isn't a friend of mine, okay?"

Nitram shrugged, smiling that soft smile of his. "Alright. But on one condition."

"What?"

"We trade glasses." Nitram took off his shades, which were perched low on his nose. "I want to see what yours is like."

"Uh, okay..." Bodil slipped off his glasses, trading them over to his opposite for a pair that looked exactly the same.

Nitram blinked handed his over, grabbing Bodil's out of the angel's hands. He perched them on his nose and smiled a bit. "Wonderful."

Bodil raised an eyebrow, slipping his reflection's shade onto his own face. Instantly, the world was pitched into black and white colors, but at the same time new things were opened up to his eyes. For the first time in his life, Bodil _saw. _

The faces and people on the TV were frozen, but a transparent copy of them were still gesturing and talking. Bodil peered out from over the rim of the glasses, and the world was thrown into color once again, the people resuming their rant about the weather. He pushed them up his nose, and the real people froze again. Their ghosts continued, silently, mouths working but no sound coming out. "Is this how you always see?" he asked, pushing the glasses up to look out from under them, then letting them drop back down.

Nitram nodded, looking around the flat once again, without the grey world. "Yes. I find it easier to channel my power with those on. You see those transparencies? That is what the people will do in a few seconds. What happens is that the time behind the glasses speeds up, letting you see the world ten seconds before it actually happens. I have always been able to have an idea of what happens to people in the very near future, but those glasses help it."

"Huh," Bodil said intelligently, turning towards the reflection. He lifted the glasses, then looked back through them. "It works on you, too."

"Well I hope so. It should work on anybody else that is like us."

Bodil nodded then led Nitram down the hallway. "I think I have a hat for you somewhere, let me go find it. But my shades should hide your eyes."

"I like my eyes, though. And my horns."

"I thought we went through this, Nitram."

Nitram shrugged, devil tail flicking through the air and curling around one of his feet. "But I am happy with who I am. Why must I go into hiding?"

Bodil sighed, getting the feeling that this might be a long day.

[…]

"So where are we going?" Nitram asked, looking around the city. "Where are your friends?"

Bodil glanced over his shoulder, grabbing Nitram out of the way of a passing car. ("Is that the _thing_ that tried to _bite_ me this morning?") "I called them and arranged for everyone to meet in the park. I decided that it would be best just to tell everybody. Okay?"

Nitram shrugged, red pupils glowing slightly behind the shades. The more time he was spending in Bodil's world the more emotional his expressions were becoming. He was looking more and more like Bodil, rather than an emotionless devil he was when Bodil first found him. Nitram nodded quickly, flashing a sharp-toothed smile at the angel. "Alright!"

Bodil led him down the street, glad they had found a beanie to put over Nitram's horns. To make it seem like they weren't reflections of each other, Bodil wore a normal hoodie, uncomfortably stuffing his wings up. (he had given his jacket to Nitram after seeing that the reflection's was charred in a few places.)

A shadow passed over the two. Bodil looked up, squinting against the bright springtime sun. He could make out the shape of a large, long-winged bird. "Look, Simon's up there," he said, nudging Nitram's shoulder.

Nitram looked up, staring at the figure. "Is that not just another bird? How can you tell it is one of yours friends?"

"I just can," Bodil replied, "Here, look at the way his wings move. They aren't like any bird you'll see."

"Sort of like me?"

"Well, not exactly…"

"Bodil! Dude, you never told us you had a twin!" Bodil turned and smiled at Sky and Jason, who were running down the sidewalk towards them. "The one with the amulet is Sky. The other one who's wearing the spacesuit I Jason."

"Why does he wear that thing over his head?" Nitram whispered, raising an eyebrow. Bodil shrugged. "I don't know, I don't think anybody does."

Sky slid to a halt in front of the two, grinning ear-to-ear in his usually way. "Dude, I can't believe it. You have a brother and you never told us!"

"B-brother?" Nitram stuttered, frowning slightly. "Martin what does he-"

Jason landed next to Sky, jetpack winding down with a hum. "He must be a twin, he looks a lot like you."

Bodil looked out from over Nitram's shades and nodded. "Uh, yeah. He's who I wanted to show to you guys."

Nitram looked up again, trying to find the flying figure. But Simon was gone. He looked back down, staring at Sky and Jason. "Shall we go to the park and meet everyone else? We are blocking the people on the sidewalk."

The two members of Team Crafted turned around. Jason waved apologetically to one of the teens impatiently waiting for them to move.

"Yeah, let's go," Bodil said, jamming a thumb over his shoulder. "We need to show you guys and everyone else something."

[…]

Everyone was there, grouped around the willow tree on the hill. The angels were sitting in the branches of the willow, talking to Seto and Jordan, who were standing underneath them. The other members of Team Crafted were goofing around, pushing and shoving each other like children. Agnus was curled around the trunk of the tree, snoring lightly.

Nitram's initial reaction was to freeze and slowly look around before Bodil pulled him towards the group.

"Hey guys!" Bodil shouted, waving. Everybody looked up, and their gazes immediately fell onto Nitram. The reflection shuffled his feet, inching behind Bodil slightly. "This is Nitram, my brother." Bodil gestured towards his 'brother' only to find that Nitram was hiding behind him. Bodil cleared his throat and stepped to the side, flashing a smile at Nitram.

The reflection licked his lips and waved shyly. "Hello… I am Nitram, as Martin already said."

Bodil caught Jerome leaning towards Sundee. He barely heard the whispered, "Bodil's name is _Martin_?"

Simon slipped out of the willow tree, followed by Baki. The two angels jogged over to Bodil as he pushed Nitram towards the others, telling him to make friends.

"Bodil, what is this?" Simon asked, sweeping an arm towards Nitram. "You know angels are unable to have siblings. It just isn't possible. Who _is_ this?"

Bodil shook his head. "He's… He's my reflection…"

"You're reflection?" Baki whispered, black wings shifting slightly. "Then why's he here? He should be in a mirror!"

"No, not like that reflection. He comes from the world opposite of ours, I guess… Here, we'll show you guys."

Simon cast him a wavering glance, but followed Baki back to Jordan and Seto.

"Hey, Nitram, could you take off your hat?" Bodil called, unfurling his wings slightly. Nitram caught his eye, then beamed. "Yeah, sure!"

He reached up and without hesitation, took of the hat. After a moment of struggle, he shrugged off the jacket and pulled his tail out.

Bodil wouldn't lie when he said that everybody's jaws dropped at the sight of the demon.

He jogged up to Nitram, standing next to him. "See, he comes from a different world. I found a…. glitch, you could call it. And at first I thought he was my reflection, but then…"

Nitram rolled his shoulders, unfolding a red wing as an explanation.

"And I pulled him out, into our world," Bodil finished the story, biting his lip as the group remained silent.

"Hey Martin?" Nitram whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Can I have my glasses back? I keep getting some strange future-flashes."

Bodil wordlessly took his off, handing them over. Nitram paused for a moment before taking Bodil's off, revealing his eyes. He smiled brightly at the group and placed his own shades on his nose. His gaze instantly went towards Jordan, and Bodil saw his black and red eyes widen behind his shades.

And suddenly he dropped down to one knee, spreading his wings close to the ground. "E-excuse me, sir. I am so very sorry that I did not realize it was you sooner. Forgive me, sir."

"Nitram, Nitram what are you doing?" Bodil placed a hand on Nitram's shoulder, but the tail flicked across his wrist. Nitram shot a glare up at Bodil. "Why are you not bowing, Martin? Do you not know what he can do?"

Bodil frowned slightly and looked over at Jordan, who returned the expression. Everybody exchanged confused looks.

Nitram sat there, perfectly still. After a few more moments, Jordan walked towards him. He visibly tensed up in… fear?

"P-please, sir. I am very sorry. I should have known and-"

"I don't think I'm who you think I am," Jordan said, shooting another confused look at Bodil, who shrugged. Nitram paused and looked up, over his shades. "What do you mean? Are you an imposter? It is impossible and highly illegal to do such a thing."

He stood up suddenly, pointing a clawed finger at Jordan. "_Treason! _Traitor!"

"Nitram, calm down. This is Jordan. He's a really good friend," Bodil said, pulling the devil away. "He's this world's version of whatever you're thinking of. Okay?"

Nitram's eyes flicked over to meet Bodil's for a moment, and then he sighed and turned back around. "I am sorry. I did not mean to-"

"You apologize too much," Jordan said, smirking slightly. "It's okay, though. At least you're honest."

[…]

"Martin, can you come here?" was called down the hallway.

Bodil groaned and pulled himself away from the couch, fluttering his wings slightly. "What is it Nitram?"

"I do not have a reflection."

Bodil hurried to the bathroom, where the devil was peering intently into a flat pane of glass. "It is not there. Why is it not there?"

Bodil looked into the mirror, jumping when he realized he couldn't see his reflection, either. "Mine's gone too. That's strange though, there's been plenty of times that I've seen my wings in the mirror, but they never looked like yours do."

"The same goes for me, Martin."

Bodil frowned, pressing his hand against the mirror. This was beyond strange.

"Maybe we are vampires," Nitram said (un)helpfully. "I have read in one of your books that they do not have any reflection. Are we vampires, Bodil?"

Bodil smirked slightly and shook his head. "I doubt we're vampires. Do you have fangs?"

"Why yes, I do. Thank you for pointing that out, Martin." Nitram lifted one side of his lips, showing the pointed fangs that sufficed for teeth. Bodil rolled his eyes. "We aren't vampires. Angels are immune to vampire or werewolf bites or anything of the sort. So if we are, then you most likely are too. And besides, to be a vampire you need o be bitten."

"In most cases," Nitram shot back, "But some cases people can be born a vampire, or cursed with it. How do you know if we weren't cursed?"

"I just do, Nitram. Now go get some sleep, I'm giving you a tour around the area from the sky tomorrow."

…

Far away, in Bodil's unfinished minigame map, the blue and black glitch fizzled. It sparked, ripping across the ground before returning back to its original splotch.

The fizzling sound stopped, and so did the birds' songs and the animals' chattering.

And suddenly, a clawed and shot up through the glitched part of the world.

…

Jordan didn't notice how his reflection faded from existence at the same moment a devil wing tore out of the glitch. Bright white eyes snapped open, seeing the world on the other side of the glass for the first time.


	32. And Across the Mirror's Line -Glitch III

**-And Cross the Mirror's Line-**

I liked this world.

The one I came from was dead and dying, fading away like glowing embers. But this was fresh and new, perfect for my plans. I would need help, though.

I was suddenly tossed through the air, taken up by a current of wind. Scowling, I folded my wings and dropped out of it.

I knew who to go to. There was only one other person in this world. And that was my reflection.

...

"Nitram, I swear to Notch, I'm going to kill you if you don't leave that poor bird alone," Bodil grumbled, hovering over his reflection.

Nitram circled the hawk, wings curling slightly as he took the sharp turns. He was flying on his side, reaching out to the bird. It screeched at him, trying to fly away. But Nitram swooped towards it, flying even closer to the poor hawk.

"But there is nothing like it in my world. We only have Chinks, Martin. They look more like me than you, yes? But what _is_ it?"

Bodil flew closer to Nitram, trying to grab his arm without tangling their wings up. That would have been disastrous; the devil's wingspan was longer than his, but much skinnier. Bodil wasn't sure if Nitram was as fast as he was, but from the random speed bursts the devil did, Bodil was sure that he was. But Bodil knew that he was definitely more agile, with the segmented wings.

Bodil sighed, hovering to the side. He glanced down at the city and an idea popped into his mind.

"Hey, Nitram!"

Nitram looked up, hawk firmly caught in his hands. "Yes?"

"Want to go see the library?"

[...]

Jordan looked up from his crafting and frowned. He had the feeling he was being watched.

The demigod glanced around, eyes narrowed, and walked to his room. Maybe Karry just needed something to eat. Maybe she was causing the uneasy feeling, with those blue eyes of hers.

But suddenly, something warm and smooth curled around his right shoulder, and a chin was set on his left. A clawed hand was gently placed on his collar bone, and a tail flailed around, curling around his left foot.

"Why hello there, Jordan," a voice purred in his ear. "I see you live in this tree instead of your own kingdom."

Jordan jumped away, whirling around to face whoever it was. He was met with red and black eyes peering over red-rimed glasses. "Who are-"

"Why, it is me, of course. Do you not recognize me? I am Nadroj, your reflection." His devil look-a-like bowed, black tail sweeping across the ground. "And I have a proposition for you."

Jordan stood tall, face set in stone. "How do I know it can trust you?"

"You can trust Nitram, yes? Well, I come from the same world as he. And that world is dying."

A slight frowned creased his lips at the news, but it was wiped clean as the devil took a few long steps towards Jordan. "Please, brother. My father-_our _father, is killing the world! If I do not get any help soon, all of the people will die."

Jordan studied Nadroj, eyes narrowed behind his shades. "No."

The devil seemed to deflate, midnight black wings drooping to the ground and tail ceasing its ever-present movements. Jordan turned away, hand reaching for the door to his room. "But everyone will die," Nadroj whispered, looking down to the ground. "Everyone... Even our mother."

Jordan froze at that, hand still in the doorknob. After a moment, he spoke, "But mine is already dead."

"If your mother was dead, then mine would be, too. But she is not! She is alive and well, Jordan! But not much longer if we wait to save my world."

Jordan thought for a moment, back turned to the devil. He didn't see the grin slide up his reflection's face. When he turned around, the grin was wiped clean. "But my mother died. I saw it with my own eyes."

"How long ago was that, brother?" Nadroj asked, reaching out a black-clawed hand. "Twenty years? How do you not know that she has been hiding? She has been hiding, in fear of your father. She is alive."

Jordan hesitated, wanting to know more about his mother. Almost his entire life he had thought she was dead. But then, all of a sudden, his reflection comes and tells him she's alive.

Nadroj grabbed him by the shoulders. "Think of it, Jordan. If you come back with me, I can help you! And in return, you can help me save my world, my _people_!" Once again, he wrapped a wing around Jordan's shoulders, standing next to him and slinging an arm around his neck. "If we combined our powers, just think of what we could _do_! What we could _be_!"

Jordan cast a weary glance towards the devil, noticing the long, forked tongue flicking over his sharp teeth.

"So how about it brother?"

Jordan looked away, frowning slightly. After a moment of silence, he glanced back at Nadroj. He truly didn't trust the devil. How could he? It was too convenient, Nadroj showing up just a day after Nitram did. After a moment of those pleading red and black eyes, Jordan sighed. "Alright. But here's the deal. As soon as we find my mother and save your world, I never want to see you again."

He missed the way Nadroj's lips curved into a wicked grin. "That can be arranged," he said, hopping away from Jordan and taking out an old scroll. He unrolled it, showing there was an empty list. "Deal. Just sign here, yes?"

Jordan hesitated, then reached forward and took the pen from the demon's hand. "Swear on it?"

"Yes, brother, I will see to it that as soon as all this blows over, you'll never see me again."

To any normal human, the signing of the paper would have just been a visual thing to go by. But Jordan knew very well that when he signed on something, he was bound to that promise. That was why he always strived to complete his promises.

After all, an immortal's promise would haunt them for the rest of eternity. Especially if it was a bad one.

[...]

"Are you sure you don't need help, Nitram?"

"I- I am very sure," Nitram grunted, struggling to hold the stack of books in his hand without letting them drop. Bodil flew around him in circles, waiting for him to drop something.

"Maybe I should help anyway. Here, let me take part of the books."

Bodil dropped a few feet, grabbing up four books. Nitram's tail flicked in gratitude, then curled back around his leg so it wasn't in the way.

"I do not get why you do not read books, Martin. They are quite fun, you know. They are fascinating, too. It is much better than being at a party or something like that."

Bodil dropped in the air so he was flying next to Nitram, timing his wingbeats to not interfere in the other's flaps. "Well, I guess I _like_to read, but I'd rather make maps and stuff than sit and do nothing."

"What are maps?" Nitram asked, raising an eyebrow as he steadied the five books in his hands. "Are they like the place you found me in?"

Bodil nodded, and pointed a wingtip towards a small, brightly colored house. "See that there? That's an entrance to a map world. It isn't mine, but it's the same kind I use."

"Huh," was the intelligent reply.

…

Bodil swooped down, unlatching the skylight and letting Nitram drop into the flat. He dropped down soon after, not bothering to close it. It was a fairly nice day, and the place could use some fresh air.

Nitram set his books down on the coffee table, next to the other smaller pile of books and papers. "Just set them here," he said, turning to the kitchen. "I am hungry. Are you? I could try to cook some stew."

"What about we go out and eat?" Bodil asked, jamming his thumb back towards the skylight. "I mean, we don't have much food stuff. So I guess I can introduce you to fast food. It fills you up faster, you know."

"Really?"

Bodil nodded, stepping back into the air. "Yeah. But people look at you weird when you order enough food for an entire family. That's why I get it to-go. Come on, there's a restaurant nearby. We land in an alleyway between two tall buildings, then walk the rest of the way."

Nitram grinned and jumped into the air, flying after Bodil.

[…]

"Look, Jordan. Look at me, look at you. We are one in the same, yes?"

Jordan frowned slightly, turning away from Nadroj. "I don't know. This isn't right, and you know it."

"But brother! Do you not want your mother back? I am sacrificing a simple nothing for your one remaining family member! Well, unless… there's always your father, yes?"

Jordan's fake blue eyes narrowed behind his shades. "But it isn't right," he said quietly, stuck in a rut between morals and the longing of his mother. "I don't know, Nadroj. I don't want to-"

"You can say that but you know what will happen…"

Jordan's gaze shot towards his reflection, watching as he unrolled the parchment. "I already have your signature, do I not?"

Jordan sighed and turned back to the Nether portal. "You'll be here to back me up at least."

"Oh yes," Nadroj purred, slinging an arm around Jordan's neck. "Of course I will."

He gave Jordan a little shove towards the swirling fumes, then went through and into the hell he had come from.

To his surprise, it was not the same Nether as he had grown accustomed to in his world. The devil frowned, eyes narrowing. "Where…. Where are all my, er, His people?"

Jordan shot him a strange look. "What do you mean? Herobrine doesn't run a city down here, you know. Notch forbid if he does."

Nadroj's frown deepened and he followed Jordan through the winding corridors of the Nether fortress. "Well, alright."

He would have loved some firepower, but it looked like the demon's raw power would be enough to suffice. His plan might actually work...

* * *

**Tell me the truth. What do you think will happen?**

**Feedback's appreciated, and prompts are too. Thank you, guys!**

**And I'll have another one or two of those guide things up, about the elements and about this other world I've somehow made with a glitch. So if you're confused all will be explained there.**

**I also hope you guys have realized by now that anybody from this opposite world has their name backwards. ?tnih a eb taht dluoC**


	33. Backflip

**Here. Have something cute.**

**It's two in the morning, I'm going to bed. Goodmorning, though. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**-Backflip-**

"Hey Jordan."

Jordan looked up, leaning against the tree. The five dragons frolicked around him, exploring the new world their dad had brought them to. "Yeah, Ryan?" He leaned to the side and frowned, eyebrows rising at the sight of the group behind his friend.

"Could you do a backflip for us?"

"uh…"

**_"Yes, Papa!" _**the littlest dragon purred, putting a paw on Jordan's book. She looked up, cherry-colored eyes bright. She had been the only one among the five that had learned to speak, ad she had taken great advantage over it. She had to have some way of defending herself from four brothers. **_"We'd love so very much for you to do a backflip!"_**

She turned her head and whispered to one of her brothers, **_"What's a backflip?"_**

"I don't know, Cherry. I haven't-"

One of the boys jumped onto his head, wings curling around the sides of his head. A head snaked forward and grabbed off his glasses. "Hey now, give those back, Tiberi. Now."

"Jordan, look! They even want you to!" Ryan protested, swinging an arm behind him. The group of city-folk were curiously peering at the five dragons, eyes wide.

Jordan sighed and stood, gently taking his shades out of Tiberi's mouth. The hatchlings were starting to teeth, and he had been chewed, gnawed, and bitten more times than he could count. "Ryan, look, I don't think-"

**_"Papa please?"_**

Jordan's shoulders slumped, and he looked down at Cherry. She marched over to sit in front of him; her brothers lined up on either side of her. For some strange reason, their eye colors were all different. It might have been because of the Hexxit world they had hatched in, but it suited him just find.

Red, blue, maroon, yellow, green.

Oteri, Tiberi, Cherry, Solari, Corari.

"Jordan…" Ryan sung, eyebrows rising with expectancy. "Come on…"

The demigod shrugged off his jacket, but hesitated in taking off his glasses. He didn't have to, seeing that Tiberi hopped into the air and snatched them off his face for him. The little hatchling had a fascination with them.

Jordan rolled his shoulders before running forward, doing a cartwheel in preparation. The group of city-folk had out their phones, recording his every move. It made him uneasy, but he put up with it. The hatchlings were just as stoked as the humans.

Jordan took a deep breath and tensed his muscles, jumping in place slightly. After a few moments, he ran forward, going into a cartwheel and pushing off the ground with his hands. He curled into a ball, and for a moment he was flying. But then the green grass caught his vision and he uncurled, almost falling flat on his face.

There was clapping, and Ryan came over to help steady Jordan. "You know," Ryan whispered, "I made them all pay five dollars to see that. How 'bout we share, fifty-fifty, if you do it again?"

Jordan grinned at Ryan and chuckled. "Deal."

* * *

**Oh, and by the way. Expect more of these five little dragons. I think I'm going to enjoy writing them. I just wanted to get their names over with, I'll go into more detail later when it's not so late.**

**And yes, Jordan can actually do a backflip in real life.**


	34. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**-Boulevard Of Broken Dreams-**

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known._

She was alone. Her siblings were gone. She didn't know how she knew, seeing that she was tucked away in an egg, but she knew. And she knew that it was getting too cold. She didn't think she could survive much longer.

Why was she left behind when the other two didn't?

_Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

So there, lying in the snow, she cried inside her egg. It was cold. She was alone. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted someone to hold her. She wanted to be warm. She…

She wanted her family. A family. Anyone, as long as they were warm and caring.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

She shifted inside the casing, nosing at the walls. She didn't want it to be dark anymore. She wanted light—warmth. So she struggled, picking at the egg with the small horn on her nose. After a few tries, she was able to chip away a hole in the egg. Light instantly flooded in, but she didn't see it.

Why was it still so dark? Maybe the sun was not up yet.

_Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

She squirmed out of the egg, sprawling on the cold, snowy ground. She stood and twisted her head to look around, but again saw nothing. What was wrong with her? Did she do something wrong?

She shivered and started walking, keeping her nose to the ground so she wouldn't trip over anything. Something cold and wet continuously pelted her soft scales, making her shiver. She reached her nose towards the sky, flicking out a tongue. The same thing, cold and wet, fell gently onto the pink tongue.

She sniffed and continued walking, wishing she wasn't cold, alone, or lost.

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

And suddenly something jumped onto her, wrapping its talon around her small, weak frame. She hissed and struggled, biting at the feet around her body. And suddenly she was lifted into the air. She screeched, trying to twist out of the tight grip.

She felt the climate slowly change from cold to warm as the thing carried her. She cowered and more water pelted them, blinding her and whatever was holding her. There was a thunderous roar, and she felt the air spike with energy. What was this?

It scared her. She was shaking. She didn't like the noises. She didn't like the darkness.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

And suddenly something had snatched her out of her captor's talons. She cried out, scrabbling at the wood of the tree. She cried, tears streaming down her scales, mixing in with the rain. What had she done to deserve any of this? Why wasn't she picked up with her brothers into the warmth of something's arms?

_Why?_ _WHY? WHY?!_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone._

And suddenly the world seemed to get even more darker than it already was. Her body felt numb, weak and tired. But she couldn't move it, and that she was glad for.

And suddenly the world came back to her.

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind.

This world didn't have rain, but it smelled only slightly different than the one she had come for. She lifted her nose to the warmth radiating from above her.

She took one step and collapsed into the soft grass, blind eyes sliding shut with exhaustion. Something soft brushed over her back. She thought it was like the leaves of the tree she had previously been stuck in, but they were hanging down to the ground.

She could faintly hear laughter and cheers, but her weary mind paid no heed to it. All she really cared about was the sunlight filtering down through the leaves, warming her wet scales.

She sighed. At least she was warm, but now she was lonely.

_On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

"Agnus, please. It's getting dark. We need to go home."

**_"But Father, there is something here. I can smell it." _**

"Agnus…."

She sniffed and lifted her head, staring into the darkness. She stood and backed up, bumping into the trunk of the weeping willow. She tasted the air and shrunk back in fear. There was two somethings, one larger than the tree and another four times her size.

**_"Father, look."_**

"Look, I don't… Oh Notch, is that a hatchling?"

And suddenly there was the smaller being kneeling next to her, scooping her into warm, comforting arms.

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright._

"Who would leave you out here, little one?" the being murmured. She snorted and lifted her nose to the being, snuffling at his soft skin on his cheek. He chuckled and stood, picking her off the ground. "You're freezing, you know that?"

**_"What would she be doing here, Father? Why would anyone just leave a poor hatchling out to die?"_**

Die? What did that mean?

_Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

"I don't know." Father's (that's what she assumed) voice was low, not at all as warm as it had been a few moments ago. She whined and curled closer to the warmth of her chest, clawless fingers curling under some type of metal plating. She nosed at it, curious.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Father asked, and a hand lifted her chin so she was staring blankly up at what instinct told her was the sky. "They're completely white… Hey, can you look at me little one?"

She sniffed, tongue flicking out, and nosed his shoulder again.

**_"I do not think that she can see, Father."_**

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

"Great," Father mumbled, running a hand over her neck. She paused, then leaned into the warmth of his hand, sighing happily. She was safe. She was warm. She was loved.

**_"Do you think she is one of the demigod's, Father? Does he not have five, though?"_**

She felt Father hum, and he turned around and began walking down the hill. "Yeah, she could be. But I don't think Jordan would just leave a poor hatchling out to die."

There was that word again. What did it mean?

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.

**_"Well let's go talk to him. Here, get on. Let me hold her for a few moments."_**

She was transferred to the other's hand and this felt even more natural. She hummed in satisfaction, tail curling around one of the fingers. This was even better than Father's comforting hold. It suited her better to be held in the hand of her… Mother? Was that what the larger one was? Mother?"

"Alright, Agnus. Come on. You know the way to Jordan's tree?"

**_"I believe so."_**

She was exchanged back to Father's arms, and suddenly her stomach dropped as the ground rushed away from them. She cowered, grip tightening on Father's shirt. Something soft and warm wrapped around her, shielding her from the wind.

Thank you, Father," she thought to herself, snuggling close to the warmth.

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone_

But eventually, they landed. She immediately tried to squirm out of Father's grasp, but he held onto her. "Hey, baby" her Father murmured, "I need to keep you for the time being. We're really high up and I don't want you to fall. Agnus, can you fly to the main level? I can walk, okay?"

**_"Don't fall, Father."_**

There was a great whoosh of wind, and then Agnus left brought her down to the 'main level' of the tree, making the branches bend into stairs, then fold back to their previous position without being harmed.

"Seto, what are you doing- Oh Notch."

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

**_"Papa, is that our other sibling you were worrying about? The one that had disappeared?"_**

That was not Mother. She shrunk back at the younger voice, but suddenly Father set her down. "Jordan, I can't keep her. The city's already after me for keeping Agnus around, if they found out I had another Ender dragon…"

"Yes, I understand. Don't worry, Seto. She'll be fine."

She was picked up gently, and a rush of relief came to her. The person who was holding her was…. He was powerful. He was safe. He was warm. He was Papa, not the other one. The other one was… What was he?

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

"Hey there, girly."

She lifted her head and nuzzled her new Papa's chin, but he jerked back in surprise. "Wh-what's wrong with her eyes?"

**_"We think she is blind, Jordan," _**the older dragon, Agnus, said. **_"Please do take care of her."_**

There was a whoosh of wings, a farewell, and she was left with her new father. She twisted her head again, resting it on his shoulder. Something caught her senses. It smelled good, like old metal and earth. She sniffed, worming her nose under his shirt.

"Hey now, you can't have that."

_When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

**_"Papa, who is she? Is she another sister?"_**

"Hang on, Cherry."

**_"What is her name, Papa?"_**

"… Snowy."

She tilted her head and scrambled up onto Papa's shoulder. Snowy? Was that her name? She… she quite liked that name. It fit her, yes. Definitely. She loved it.

Snowy rubbed her bony cheek against his, humming deep in her chest. She curled her tail around Papa's neck, once again burying her nose in his neck. She was warm. She was safe. She was out of the cold.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

Days passed. Then they slowly melted to weeks, and the wings turned into months. Snowy learned to live blind. She would use her sense of smell and hearing to determine if anything or anyone was around, and she always kept her nose to the ground so she wouldn't run into anything.

Papa, though, somehow always managed to sneak up on her. It was almost impossible to locate him, he was so quiet. She would spend hours just searching for him, only to bump into one of her brothers.

Her sister, though, was the one that was always next to her. Snowy learned to love her the most, almost as much as she loved Papa.

**_"Snowy, do you not know how to fly?"_**

Snowy lifted her head from her paws, taking a deep breath of the air. As expected, Cherry and Tiberi were standing next to her. She snorted and spread one of her wings before folding it back to her side, as if to say she didn't need to.

**_"Well, you should learn."_**

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone..._

So here Snowy was, carefully perched on one of the fences that kept her from falling off of the tree. Her wings were halfway open, and the winds tried to gather under them.

She sensed Cherry take to the air next to her, flying in circles around the smaller hatchling. **_"Come on, Snowy! Your brothers and I can fly, why can't you?"_**

Snowy shook her head, tail wrapping around the fence post. One of her brother warbled a chuckle, wingtip clipping one of her horns. She hissed and swiped a the air, barely missing the bigger male.

**_"That wasn't very nice, Oteri! Say sorry! You know Snowy can't see!"_**

There was a snort, and the male flew farther away from the tree with a few flaps. Snowy could sense Tiberi and Cherry circling above her. None of the hatchlings would dare get too far away from the tree in fear of somehow being separated from Papa. Oteri was most definitely the largest there was, and he was the daredevil of the six. He was the one always swooping down on poor Einstein, scaring the pig to the far corner of its pen.

Tiberi and Cherry were almost inseparable, and were always around Snowy to help her around. But they always kind of seemed…. Disappointed when Snowy refused to roughhouse with them, or play tag or any other game.

_I walk alone…_

_I walk alone…_

Snowy spread her wings. Even to this day, six weeks after hatching, she still didn't know what color she was. She did know her eyes were white, according to Papa.

She bunched her muscles up, staring blindly ahead. Okay. Okay, okay, okay. She could do this. She could fly.

So she jumped.

And instantly, she fell.

Suddenly, hands wrapped around her small form and she was yanked back into the warmth of Papa's chest. Snowy shook, curling close to him. There were five thuds from behind her, and she could hear the shaking anger in Papa's voice as he said, "What do you children think you're doing? I told you she won't be able to fly! Even Seto told you that! Cherry, what is the cause of this?"

**_"We… We wanted her to fly with us. All Snowy ever does is sit around here, she doesn't even play, Papa!"_**

Snowy sniffed, tongue flicking out, and shrunk in on herself. Was she that much of a bother?

"You know Snowy's condition," Papa said, voice low. "… Get back to your bed, all of you. And Oteri, don't give me that look. Go."

There were growls and grumbles, but the five bigger hatchlings tramped to the bedroom, all piling on top of each other in the nest at the corner of the room.

Snowy set her head on Papa's shoulder, blind eyes closing.

"Snowy, you shouldn't listen to them… They're too young to really get it, you know? Hey, look. How about I go catch you some fish later? Would that cheer you up?"

Snowy huffed and crawled onto his shoulder, then jumped down to the ground. She stumbled slightly, trying to get her bearings.

"Oh, come on, now." Papa scooped her back up. "Have I ever told you that you have such beautiful scales?" Snowy huffed again, placing a paw over her nose as she leaned her head in the crook of his elbow. "Such a lovely pale grey. I got your name form it, you know. At first I thought about Smoky, but then you were a girl, and I saw your eyes. They're like the moon you know, a very pretty opal. I hate to see tears in them."

Snowy sniffed and wiped away the water in her eyes. Jordan shifted her and she assumed he was looking her in the eyes. "You're beautiful, Snowy. You don't need to fly or talk or see or anything!"

Snowy warbled sadly. She knew her siblings thought she was useless. She knew she was different. She knew they didn't like her very much. She knew they were disappointed in her.

"Hey."

Fingers ran across the bumpy ridge on her head. Snowy took a deep breath, snuffling at the metal thing around Papa's neck. He lifted her chin again, and she assumed he was smiling.

"You're perfect, Snowy. Never let anyone get you down."

_I walk alone..._

* * *

**A friend of mine (a true friend) has gotten into a very bad accident… This is dedicated to her. She's lost her right eye in a car accident. I've tried to be there for her, and I'm helping her along.**

**Mandy, if you're reading this, know you're perfect. Everybody loves you, and we just want the old you back. Smile, Mandy. Remember to smile.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Originally, Snowy was going to be taken up by Seto, but then... Well, yeah. ****So she refers to Jordan as Papa, and Seto Father... Not strange at all, yeah? And Agnus is Mother, of course. But she's young, she doesn't understand.**

**Thank you,**

**-Cold**


	35. Clipped and Snipped

**-Clipped and Snipped-**

"Bodil, you always have the worst ideas."

"Simon, everything's going to be okay, alright? Baki, back me up here."

"I'm sorry, Bodil. But you've really screwed us over this time."

Bodil sighed, pressing his face against the bars, hands wrapped around the iron tightly. "Come on, guys," he said, craning his neck to see into his two friends' cells. "Everything's going to be okay."

Baki looked away, eyelids half-lowered and black wings drooping on the ground. He was sitting against the concrete wall, staring out the barred window to his right.

Simon was sitting on the cot hanging on the wall, smoothing his hair back over and over again with trembling hands. "Bodil, nothing's going to be okay. They caught us on television, you idiot."

"How was I supposed to know there were camera people?" Bodil shot back scowling. "It isn't my fault!"

"Yes it _is_!" Simon shouted, standing up. "It's _always_ your fault! That time we got caught in a jet stream was your fault! It took us days to fly home, just because we were rocketed across an entire ocean! Then there was that one time we got stuck in an elevator because you broke the door! And _you _were the one who insisted that we went for a flight today! You even knew that the rocket was being launched, and I told you to stay away from it! And now we're stuck in this jail! It's _your_ fault!"

Bodil swallowed the lump in his throat and turned around, walking to the other end of his cell. He, unlike Baki and Simon, didn't have a window in his, which casted the room in darkness.

He closed his eyes, stretching out his mind and feeling around the lock that kept him sealed inside. It would be simple enough to unlock, but he wasn't sure he'd be able. His abilities hadn't been as strong as they used to.

There were footsteps coming down the hallway, and the trio could faintly hear voices, slowly getting closer.

"Yeah, they're dangerous. We need to…"

"… this? Isn't it a bit extreme, sir?"

"No, two of the men had taken part of the kidnapping…"

Bodil swallowed, once again coming to the edge of his cell.

"If you could call them men. They're devils, things sent by Herobrine to kill innocent people."

Bodil winced and stretched out his powers again, aiming for Simon's and Baki's locks. After a few moments, the snowman's door unlock with a soft click. He looked away from the window, eyebrows rising in surprise. "Bod-"

"Go," Bodil grunted, eyes shut tight against the headache quickly pounding into his head. Baki stood and pushed open his cell. Seconds later, the same click came from Simon's door. "Get out, I'll stay behind and distract them."

"Bodil, I'm-" Simon started, but Bodil raised a hand. His two friends ran down the hall, away from Bodil and the quickly approaching policemen.

Bodil swallowed and took a few steps backwards, into the shadows of the cell. Two guards, both dressed in dark blue uniforms. One, clearly of higher rank, frowned and looked around. "They're gone!"

His hand went to his belt, but Bodil cleared his throat and took one step out of the shadows. "They escaped," he muttered, voice low, "They left me, and they're most likely gone, miles away."

The policeman scowled and set his walkie-talkie back on his belt. "I suppose our plan will work with one…"

"Our plan, sir?"

Bodil looked over at the other man, sighing through his nose and closing his eyes. What had he gotten himself into? Well, the bigger question was: What had he gotten his friends into?

"Yes. Do you have the clippers, Jimmy?"

"I-I, uh. Yes, I do, sir."

Bodil's eyes widened and he took several steps away from the two, bumping into the wall. "This one will make a fine addition to our arial show."

Arial show? What the hell did that mean?

"You got the ropes?"

"Yup."

Bodil swallowed, pressing against the walls as the older one took out a rusty key, unlocking his cell. "Now, I don't think anybody needs to-"

"Come 'ere!"

The policeman(?) tackled him, grabbing his wrists and twirling him around. Bodil grunted, unfurling one of his wings and knocking the man away. Jimmy ran at him, ropes in hand. Bodil scowled and jumped over the young man, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling in doing so. "You know, I doubt you guys are enforcements of the law."

"Got that right," the older one sneered and grabbed onto one of Bodil's feathers, tugging on it. Bodil hissed and turned, socking him in the jaw. Then, suddenly, the other guy was wrapping a rope around his other wing. Bodil scored and whacked him with it, wincing at the cracking sound that came from the man's ribs.

Bodil ran out of the cell, sprinting down the hall with the two men on his heels. His heart pounded frantically, loud in his ears. He turned a corner and suddenly there was a third man, this one dressed in a strange costume, with a rope. Bodil gasped and jumped over him, unfurling his wings slightly.

Suddenly, a net sprung down, trapping him. Bodil cried out, trying to tear the rope away. He struggled, but one of the men suddenly jumped onto his back, pinning him down in between his knees.

There was a distinct sound of a blade against a blade, and Bodil had just enough time to turn his head before he saw the large pair of gardening clippers close around one of his primary feathers. Pain snapped up his wing and he screamed, shoulders hunching instinctively. "No! No, stop!"

He struggled, trying to once again hit the man with a wing. But Jimmy and the newest guy stepped down on both his wings, letting their boss clip another feather.

"_Stop_!"

"John, wouldn't we get more people if it looked like he was still able to fly? Maybe you should just shorten the feathers instead of snapping them completely off?"

John, who must have been the boss, hummed, running a hand over one of the clipped primary feathers. "I suppose. Maybe we could bleach them all white, too. So he would look like a true angel. Do you think that would be good, Melman?"

"You're… sick," Bodil spat, struggling again. A hand clamped down around his neck. There was another snap of the clippers, and pain once again flashed through his left wing. He cried out, trying to twist away. "Please, stop!"

"Hehe, no."

Another snap. Another spike of hot pain. Another scream.

Another snap. Another spike of hot pain. Another scream.

Tears.

Another snap. Another spike of hot pain. Another scream.

More tears.

On and on and on…

Another snap.

Another snap.

Another snap.

On and on…

Pain. Tears. Loss.

Another snap.

On and… and on and…_on_…

Bodil could sense the blades start to clamp around another of his primaries, but the weight of John was suddenly flung off him, along with Jimmy. The third man, Melman, cursed and let go of Bodil's wing.

The Fallen stood, stumbling away and turning around. Simon was banging John against the concrete wall, pure rage lighting up his blue eyes like fire. Baki had Jimmy pinned to the ground, delivering a sharp punch to the man's face before turning to the third one.

Bodil leaned against the wall, trying to block out the pain in his wings. He wrapped them around himself, running his fingers across the clipped primaries to inspect the damage. Baki finished the Melman, piling him on top of Jimmy, and John was soon to follow.

Bodil's hands were shaking in pain, running over the snipped feathers. There were six missing. Fourteen feathers, and he knew it was over. The Fourteen feathers, all the ones at the end on each wing, the ones that used to look so sharp and smooth, were clipped in disarray, uneven and damaged beyond repair.

"Bodil, is it…"

He looked up to Baki and slowly slid down the wall, plopping down on the ground as shock filtered into his mind. "I won't… I can't anymore. These were too…"

The other two looked away, knowing very well that angels had primary feathers for life, and that they wouldn't grow back.

"Bodil, I'm so sorry," Simon murmured, sitting down in front of his friend. "We should've been here sooner. We- we thought you'd be out soon, and when you didn't come out…"

Bodil's eyes traced the jagged edges of his newly-clipped feathers. His orange gaze flicked up to look at his friends. "At least… at least you guys are okay."

* * *

**Poor Bodil. He seems to be a target for losing his flight. Hmm…**

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm going to bed. School tomorrow, really late, so see you guys. Leave a review, tell me what you think.**

**Thank you, love you all.**

**-Cold**


	36. Lullaby for a Stormy Night

**This is cute. I liked writing this. It was fun. A bad storm had passed over not too long ago, and inspiration had struck me. Have any of you, when you were little, been scared of storms? Well, I remember I was. I used to hide under my bed and if it got real bad, I'd go in and climb into bed with my mom and dad. But that was of course hen I was little, and now I can look back and laugh.**

**I don't own the song, which is _Lullaby for a Stormy Night_ by Veinna Teng. Nothing belongs to me except the characters of Cherry, Solari, Oteri, Snowy, Tiberi, and Corari.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Cold**

* * *

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

When the world was finally over with him, Jordan had gathered the five hatchlings close and kicked the button that would end the Hexxit world.

The world had been cast into a thick, heavy black fog, then it had opened up and he was once again home. Instantly he had set on making a pile of blankets for the five siblings, making the corner of his bedroom as comfortable as he could for the newly-hatched.

They had flocked to it, climbing over one another and curling up in a warm mass of black and purple scales. Jordan had smirked and turned away, sorting through his chests.

But now, with the thunder rolling overhead and the lightning crackling, all the hatchlings, including Snowy, were scrambling up his legs in fear. Cherry was perched on his head, holding Snowy with her tail, who was clutching his collar bones with clawless paws, blind eyes wide in fear.

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight_

"Children-"

Tiberi scrambled onto one of his arms, hanging there by the talons on his wing joints. He was visibly shaking, head swiveling every time thunder cracked outside the window. Oteri, once the alpha male of the six, was curled around one of his feet, shaking like a leaf. Corari was hanging upside-down on Jordan's left arm, wrapped around him like a snake. Solari was in a similar position, golden eyes brimming with tears.

**_"Papa…" _**Jordan's heart ached to hear the terror shaking Cherry's voice, but he couldn't do much to comfort her, not with the two boys hanging onto his arms.

"Alright, dears, come on. Let's get you into your bed, okay? You'll be safe there, the storm won't get you."

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Snowy whimpere_d, blindly reaching for the metal chain he had tucked under his shirt. She had shown a strange fascination for the heirloom that he kept hidden, and he was tempted to pass it down to her once she grew up. None of the other hatchling had the same fascination with metal, rocks, and ores. She was most definitely going to be a hoarder, Jordan could tell.

Thunder cackled outside again, making all six of them jump and curl closer to him. "Children, please-"

Lightning flashed again without mercy, quickly followed by a clap of thunder. Jordan sighed and started towards their nest, plucking Oteri up. For once, the hatchling didn't squirm indignantly like he always did when picked up. "Alright, guys. Here, how about I sleep with you tonight? Will that work?"

**_"Yes, very much so," _**Cherry whimpered, snuffling at his hair. He sighed and collapsed on his knees next to the nest, letting the six of them scramble into the soft blankets. He smiled and stood, going over to turn the light off. The six instantly ran over to him, abandoning the nest for the comfort of his presence.

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

Jordan smiled and went back to the nest, sitting down in the red and brown blankets. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

They nodded, climbing onto him. Jordan sighed and laid back, letting them get comfortable. Once all six of them were finally lying still, Jordan began the story.

"You know, I was once terrified of storms too. When I first came to this world, I had never even seen water. So when it started falling from the sky, I was terrified."

Snowy reached for the metal chain. Jordan willingly pulled it off his neck, handing her the onyx-colored chain. She snorted happily and wrapped it around one of her forepaws. "But there was nobody to comfort me," he continued, hugging Solar close to his side. The hatchling crooned, setting his chin in the crook of Jordan's elbow. "And the storm raged on and on. I didn't think it would ever-"

Thunder exploded above their heads again, interrupting the soothing sound of his voice. Whimpers rose from the hatchlings' throats, and Cherry hid her face under Jordan's ear, curling closer to his neck.

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

"I didn't think it would ever stop," Jordan said, glancing out the window as lightning flashed. "So I found a little barn and went in there, soaked to the bone. And inside was a sheep."

**_"A sheep?" _**Cherry asked nervously, mumbling into his hair. H nodded slightly, not wanting to disrupt Oteri, who had settled his chin on Jordan's forehead.

"Yeah. So I sat next to that sheep, all night long. I remember that every time the thunder rolled, the sheep would baa and shift closer to me. Soon, though, I had fallen asleep."

Corari scooted closer to his side, slinky tail winding around Jordan's knee. His emerald eyes were shut tight against the flashing lightning, and Jordan gently ran a thumb over the frill starting to grow on the sides of his head. "And guess what happened when I woke up."

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

A warbling went around, all six mumbling something in their indistinguishable draconic language.

"The storm was gone. Instead, all the flowers were bright and the grass was green. The streams were full, flowing with crystal clear water. You need to remember this children-" He yawned and when the thunder rolled again, they only flinched slightly. Snowy opened her jaws wide, tongue curling in a yawn. "Remember that, even though the clouds may mask the moon right now and the thunder may roar at us from the Aether, the sun will be waiting for us in the morning."

**_"Really Papa?" _**Cherry asked drowsily, eyelids drooping. Jordan smiled at her and nodded, letting Tiberi slid his glasses off his nose. The hatchling quickly placed the shades on his own snout, settling down next to Jordan.

_For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

"Really, Cherry. Just you wait and see. I promise you, the world will be its most beautiful it has ever been after a stormy night."

Snowy bumped the underside of his chin, curling closer to his heartbeat, which thrummed softly and bought them all to peace. Jordan smiled at them, watching them drop into sleep, one by one. "Goodnight, children. I love you guys. I'm right here, you don't have to be scared. Everything will be okay in the morning."

"Just you… wait and see…"

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close._

Jordan tried his best to calm the storm down, but it raged and ranted anyways. He sighed, hugging Solari closer. He reached an arm up and set his hand on Snowy's back, fingers gently rubbing the smooth grey scales. His eyelids drooped and his head bobbed to one side, but he tried to stay awake. His tired eyes went over to the window, watching the rain pelt the glass. He smiled slightly and sighed.

Cherry murmured something in her sleep, grabbing his ear and snuggling against his neck. "Don't worry guys," he said softly. "It'll be okay in the morning."

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

And when he woke up, children piled around him in the nest, he craned his head around to look out the window. As he had promised, the sun was shining brightly, just now peaking over the horizon. For a moment he contemplated waking them up to show them the sunrise, but with a glance down at Solari, who was protectively curled around Oteri, he simply smiled and went back to sleep.

There'd always be another sunrise to see after a storm.

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_


	37. Hymn for the Missing

**So I listened to maybe half of this song as soon as Leopdarnose18 suggested it. The song is _Hymn for the Missing_ by RED **

**Yeah, I totally didn't buy it immediately or anything... Well anyways, thanks to the name mention previously for the prompt! I had fun writing this one! ****And don't worry guys, I'm trying to write some of the prompts you've sent me. But I've got writers block on some. But they're coming, I promise!**

**Prompt: Jordan remembers his mother and everything that she did/tried to do for him.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_**-Hymn for the Missing-**_

_**I tried to walk together**_

He remembered her eyes. He remembered how they had sparkled like the sky she always told him of. He remembered her smile, and how it was the only true light among the fire. He remembered her.

_**But the night was growing dark.**_

But yet he wished he had never met her. He wished she had left when he was a baby, too young to remember her.

Because now Jordan missed her more than ever.

**Thought you were beside me,**

**But I reached and you were gone.**

_"Mom? Are you leaving?"_

_She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled. Jordan ran up to her, staring up with his white eyes. She kneeled down next to him, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry, baby, I'll be back real soon okay?"_

_"But Mom, I don't want you to leave. It's scary out there! There are monsters!"_

_**Sometimes I hear you calling**_

_**From some lost and distant shore.**_

_"Now, now. What has your father been telling you this time?" she asked, smile falling slightly. Jordan looked down, kicking the uneven floor with his foot. "Nothing..."_

_**I hear you crying softly for the way it was before.**_

_He looks back up at her, then over his shoulder. After a moment he sprung into a hug. "Get me something?" he whispered, burying his chin in her shoulder._

_"Of course."_

_**Where are you now?**_

Jordan sat next to the light of the beacon, staring up at the sky. His lower lip trembled, but he bit it and took a deep breath. "No," he told himself, fists clenching. "Don't cry. She's gotta be alive. She wouldn't leave..."

_**Are you lost?**_

_Jordan sat dutifully next to the portal, staring at the purple fumes swirling around the middle of it. He didn't know how much time had passed, seeing that time hardly passed in the Nether, but he knew his mom had been gone for longer than she should._

_**Will I find you again?**_

_And suddenly the portal was disrupted. His mom stepped out and he instantly sprung up, tackling her in a hug. "Mom!"_

_"Hey, Jordan, I got something for you."_

Jordan looked up at the blue beam, running his hand through the light. Maybe she would see it and come. Maybe he'd see her again.

_**Why did you go? I had to stay**_

He didn't know where she had gone, or if she was even alive, and it was driving him mad. He had no way of knowing if she was dead or alive. Even if she was, how would he find her?

_**Now I'm reaching for you**__._

He reached up, pulling out the long, onyx-colored chain she had always worn. At the end of it there were several arches and circles of the same metal, combined into a tangled but beautiful mess. It had been her favorite thing he had made for her.

_**Will you wait? Will you wait?**_

_"Jordan? Jordan, where are you?!"_

_Jordan looked up and but his lip then looked back down at the rare metal in his hands. He couldn't show it to her, not after spending so many months on it. So far, he had the main piece made, but the chain was difficult. He couldn't' make the links attach to each other easily, and it was starting to get tedious. He had put his heart and soul into it and he didn't want her to see it before it was finished._

_**Will you wait? Will you wait?**_

_Jordan held the metal piece up, eyes studying the curves and interloping swirls with pride. He metal glowed white-hot, but once it would cool it would turn into a blue, or so he hoped._

But now she would never wear the handmade pendant again. Jordan breathed a sigh through his nose and let the metal links fall onto his chest, hand going behind his head. He might have been 21, but he still wanted to see her.

_**Will I see you again?**_

The worst part was not knowing if she was alive or not, or even safe. It plagued his mind day in and day out, always lingering at the back of his thoughts. He just wanted to protect her, if she was even alive. She had always kept him safe.

_Jordan sat on the cliff, watching the lava ocean below. He had always found it interesting, because the magma cubes had always hopped out of it. He hadn't ever tried to get down there, but he was sure he could do it._

_**You took it with you when you left **_

Jordan glanced around, making sure neither of his parents was around. His dad was somewhere in the fortress, most likely making sure no Overworld monsters had found their way inside. That wouldn't have been good. And his mom was most likely making dinner. Jordan had seen her bring some kind of orange-colored food out of the portal and he was curious about what it was.

_**These scars are just a trace**_

_So with these thoughts in mind, he stood and turned back to the cliff, leaning over the edge. His eyes traced the path he had planned; making sure it would take him to the bottom. He grinned and swung a leg over the edge, then the other. After a few seconds he looked down and took a step to the small ledge, fingers gripping the bumpy Nether rack tightly. He went a few more paces down until he was about halfway to the lava._

_**Now it wanders lost and wounded**_

_After another few minutes he found himself stuck without any more handholds. Jordan bit his lip and looked up the cliff, just now realizing how far it was to the top. He wouldn't be able to make it back up, but he couldn't swim either. Heartbeat picking up, he turned back to the bubbling lava below. He knew he wouldn't burn, he had played with fire many times before, but he also knew that he'd sink rather quickly._

_So he did the one thing he could do: call out for help._

_**This heart that I misplaced**_

"_Mom!" he shouted, voice cracking slightly. "Mom, Dad! Someone!"_

_His legs trembled and one of his feet slipped off. As he scrambled for purchase on the rock, his other foot slid and suddenly he was dangling over the lava, desperately trying to climb back up. "Mom!"_

_Suddenly there was a whoosh of air, and arms wrapped around his waist, picking him up. Jordan gasped and turned, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck. She sighed and tapped the air with her foot. The winds swirled again before kicking into a vortex and rocketing them back up to the cliff._

_**Where are you now?**_

_When they landed, Jordan was shaking, hugging her as close as possible. "Jordan," she whispered, kneeling down, "Jordan it's okay. Everything's alright. It's okay, nothing's going to hurt you. Nobody will ever hurt you. Not when I have something to say about it."_

_She lifted his chin, blue eyes sparkling. "Don't cry, Jordan. Everything's going to be alright."_

_**Where are you now?**_

"I'm sorry," Jordan whispered, covering his eyes with a hand. "I'm sorry I didn't try to look for you, Mom. I wish you were here."

But she was gone. She would never be coming back. He had lost her. He opened his eyes, falling onto his back. The leaves of the tree poked at his skin but he paid no mind; he was used to it, and he had every confidence that it would hold him up.

He stared up at the sky, fighting back the want and the years. It had been thirteen years since he had seen her. Thirteen.

_"Dad, where's Mom?"_

_**Are you lost?**_

_Herobrine replied with a grunt, slapping a brick down on the hole a ghast had made a few hours ago._

_"She hasn't been back for a few hours," Jordan continued, eyebrows creasing in worry. "She's usually back by now."_

_A shrug as another grunt. Jordan sat down in front of the portal, listening to the soft humming noises from the portal and the taps of the bricks being set back in place. Another hour or so passed, and Herobrine was just finishing the hole in the wall when Jordan stood and abruptly said, "I'm going to find her."_

_Herobrine liked up, white eyes narrowing. "No you aren't," he muttered, standing up. "You know to stay here."_

_"But what if she's in trouble?" The eight-year-old shot back, turning around to face his dad. "She might be hurt or something!"_

_**Will I find you again?**_

_Herobrine sighed and went over to him, setting a hand on his dark-haired head. "Look," he said, "I'm sure she's fine. Delora's a strong woman. Your mom will be alright, okay?"_

_But still, Jordan shook his head and turned back to the portal. "But something might have happened! She would have been back by now, Dad!"_

_A sigh, and suddenly Herobrine was going towards the portal. "Alright, alright. I'll go look for her. But you stay here, okay? She'd kill me if I let anything happen to you."_

_Jordan nodded and sat back down, watching as his father disappeared into the purple swirls._

_**Are you alone?**_

Jordan took a ragged breath, once again blinking back the tears. Maybe she was up there, watching him wonder and worry and mourn. "Are you proud of me?" he whispered, furiously wiping away a tear streaming down his cheek. "Mom?"

"Mom, are you proud of me yet?"

_**Are you afraid?**_

_Jordan sat there for hours, drawing stick figures in the dirt. His dad had yet to return, and his mom was still nowhere to be seen. Maybe the monsters of the Overworld had gotten him, too. He swallowed and sniffed, blinking back the tears. "Don't cry," he whispered to himself, "Everything will be alright."_

_There was a fizzling sound, and Herobrine stepped out of the portal. Jordan jumped to his feet, heart dropping to his stomach when he didn't see his mom. "Mom? Dad, where's Mom?"_

_Herobrine looked down, for once unable to meet his son's eyes. "Jordan. I need to tell you something."_

_**Are you searching for me?**_

"_Mom!" Jordan ran forward, swallowing against the lump in his throat. "What's wrong? Where's mom?"_

_Silently, Herobrine held out a hand. He opened his palm, and a chain that was supposed to be dark blue swung down. "I am sorry, Jordan…"_

"_Mom?" Jordan whispered, taking the metal pendant out of his father's hand. "Wh-where is she?"_

_Herobrine took out a folded piece of paper and gave it to him. "She's gone, Jordan. I'm sorry."_

_**Why did you go? I had to stay.**_

_That was the moment Jordan saw his dad change. That moment, as he took the slip of paper, something in Herobrine's eyes changed. They seemed to grow cold, burning brighter. Without another word, he had pushed past Jordan and walked away._

Jordan ran his thumb over the metal, once again trying to swallow down the sobs. He can't cry. He can't. "Mom, I'm sorry. I should have gone out looking for you when I first started to… I-I'm so sorry."

There was nobody to listen to besides the wind and the stars. He was alone. With fumbling hands Jordan took out the old yellowing piece of paper, carefully unfolding it.

_**Now I'm reaching for you**_

"_Dear Jordan, this is your mother. I'm sorry, baby, but these may be my last words from me. Don't cry, okay? Trust me; everything's going to be alright. I might not be there, but everything will be alright. I need you to take a deep breath and count to ten. When you read this, well, it means I won't be around anymore. Be it death or capture, I won't see you again. Listen; once I'm gone you need to stay strong. Your father will be worse off than you are right now, and I need you to understand that. Stay strong, Jordan, okay? Make me proud. I know you can get through anything. You're so strong, my baby boy. Stay strong, make me and your father proud. Love, Mom."_

_**Will you wait? Will you wait?**_

"A-are you proud of me yet?" Jordan whispered to the sky. The wind howled, as if answering for his mom. She always had a strange connection to the air element.

"Are you, Mom?"

_**Will I see you again?**_


	38. Savior

**I wanted this to be part of the Glitch series, but I couldn't work it into the arch. So here it is, while I'm working on the next part. Enjoy.**

**Just a warning before you read. Only half of this was intended to be in the story, the rest wasn't. It'll be obvious which part wouldn't have gone into the arch. If you're confused then don't hesitate to private message me.**

**-Cold**

**(Prepare for de feels-wrenching.)**

* * *

"Nitram, let me see your glasses."

The demon looked up from his book and smiled. He took off his shades and handed them to Bodil, who sat down on the concrete railing on the top of the skyscraper. He slipped them on and looked down. He watched as shadows of people formed, speeding up for two minutes, before slowing back to a normal pace and resuming their lives. But when he looked over the rim of the shades, the world flashed back into color and the shadows jumped back into the living bodies.

Nitram returned to his book, red pupils sometimes dilating or expanding, almost like a cat's. Bodil sighed and leaned back, propping himself up with his hands. "Nitram what's it like, always living two minutes in the future?"

Nitram shrugged and once again looked away from his book, clawed finger pointing to the word he had been on. "Well, it is rather easy once you get used to it. When I first developed the power, I had terrible headaches for a month."

"Oh, I remember that," Bodil muttered, wincing at his version of the memory. "I developed the ability to move things, and doing anything gave me a migraine."

"Yes, it was tough," Nitram said, not unkindly. "Do you remember that one time, Martin, when we were stuck lying on top of a building for almost several days? I swear, I think I had nearly starved to death before Ikab found me."

Bodil nodded and smiled, kicking one leg through the air. He was slightly aware of Nitram doing the same, but with his left leg instead of his right. "Yeah, Baki was trying to shove food down my throat for the next few days after that." He chuckled, looking down at the people crossing the street.

Nitram smiled slightly and followed his gaze. Suddenly, abruptly, his foot stopped swinging. He stiffened, taking a huge breath. Bodil frowned and waved his hand in front of his reflection's eyes, but got no result. "Nitram, are you okay?"

Nitram shivered, tail flicking over Bodil's hand and smacking it away. "Look," Nitram muttered, still staring into nowhere. "Down there, the woman. There's a bus, one block from here. Speeding. Going to hit her. One minute, twenty-two seconds. Twenty-one, twenty, nineteen."

Bodil looked down, eyes frantically searching through the black and white world too find the woman Nitram was seemingly pointing to. After a few seconds, he spotted her, casually walking down the sidewalk. Her daughter, presumably, was skipping and hopping next to her, jumping over the puddles from the previous rain shower.

He saw the actual woman walk to the intersection, pulling her child along with her. The shadow had already reached forward and pushed the button to let the traffic light know that she was waiting to cross. Bodil's gaze drifted down the block, watching s the bus sped around the corner. His body seemed to lock up, wings halfway jerking out. But he sat there, unable to look away, as the walk sign turned on and the little girl ran out and across the street, jumping over a puddle and onto the safety of the sidewalk. Her mother shook her head and followed her.

"Ten, nine, eight-"

Suddenly Nitram stood, snatching his shades off Bodil, and jumped off the building. Bodil stood, breathless, as he watched the demon plunge towards the ground, just a flash of red and black. He looked towards the bus, which was still speeding towards the woman without any sign of slowing down.

The little girl turned and called for her mom, waving happily, and the woman just kept walking, completely oblivious to the impending danger until someone from behind her screamed. She stopped where she was, turning, and froze like a deer in the headlights.

Three. Two.

And then Nitram hit her, shoving her away. Only then, as the bus slammed into the demon, did Bodil actually move. He jumped off the building, not even bothering to perform a dive. He dropped like a rock, snapping out his wings two feet from the ground.

The Fallen stumbled as he landed, legs stung by the impact, and ran toward his reflection. "Nitram!" he screamed, dropping next to the broken form of Nitram.

"Nitram, brother, get up!"

He picked the demon up, holding him close. "Nitram?"

The demon's eyes fluttered and a pained groan escaped his lips. "M-Martin… D-did I sav-ve h-her?"

Bodil looked up at the woman, who was holding her child close, sobbing. He nodded, quickly looking back down at the demon. "Yes, you did. She's okay. Now you gotta be okay too, alright? Alright?"

Nitram sighed slightly, a smile gracing his lips. "I-I saved s-someon-ne," he whispered, voice cracking in pain. "I-I'm li-like you are, Martin."

Bodil nearly broke down there. He looked up at the people cautiously crowding around and screamed, "Call a fucking ambulance, you idiots! He needs help!"

"Mar-Martin why are you s-so mad? Did I d-do something wr-wrong?"

"No, no, you're perfect Nitram. Okay? I'm so proud of you, you're so brave." He looked back up, glaring at the humans around them. "What are you waiting for?!"

One of them took out their phone, fumbling with the buttons. There was the sound of a camera snapping, and Bodil's world suddenly crumbled into pieces. They didn't matter. They were just a demon and an angel. The humans couldn't see past their appearance. This was just a show to them.

"Martin, d-don't be mad at th-them. Please don't be-e m-mad at…"

"Nitram?" Bodil looked back down, shaking the demon's shoulder. Red and black eyes slid closed for a moment, then opened again and looked up to meet his gaze. "Don't be mad…"

"No, no, no, please! Don't, please…"

Suddenly, sirens roared to life in the distance. Bodil didn't bother to look up, but the woman Nitram had saved was just now lowering her phone, daughter clutching her leg.

Why wasn't he dead? Why didn't Bodil sacrifice himself instead of having Nitram jump in front of the bus? He was supposed to be a guardian angel. But he let his brother die instead. "Nitram? Please, don't leave me. Please, don't. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

He hugged Nitram close, shoulders heaving in sobs. He felt an arm weakly wrap around his shoulders, and one of Nitram's wings twitched up to lay on top of Bodil's. "I-I'll try, Mart-tin. I'll… I'll…"

The ambulance came screeching to a halt, but as the paramedics jumped out, they froze upon the sight of the demon and the black-winged angel. The woman, still shaking from her near-death accident, ran up to one and started pulling them towards the two. "You need to help him! He saved my life, you need to!"

A police car quickly joined the crowd. The bus driver guiltily walked away from his vehicle, going over to talk with the cop.

But Bodil just concentrated on Nitram, trying to keep the demon's eyes open. "Nitram, you need to stay awake okay? The medics are here, they'll help you. They'll help. Alright? Nitram. Nitram, look at me. Please look at me," he sobbed, hand going to the demon's cheek, which was smeared with dark blood. "Nitram!"

Nitram let out a sigh, eyes fluttering closed for a few seconds before dragging themselves back open. They were bright with pain, and Bodil felt proud when only the slightest hint of it escaped from Nitram's lips when he spoke. "D-don't cry, Martin… I-I don't li-like it when-n you… cry. Wi-will you do me a fav-favor?'

Bodil nodded and hugged him closer, still not bothering to look at the humans, who were still unwilling to do anything for the demon. "Yes, of course. I'll do anything."

"S-say bye to-to everybody for m-me? I did-did n-not get to… But, but I can say go-goodbye to y-you."

"Yes. I will, don't worry. Just stay awake for me, Nitram. Please stay awake."

"Bye, Martin. Th-thank you for being a… a brother. Thank you…"

Nitram smiled up at him, and his weak grasp fell limp. His eyes dulled as his heart shuddered into a stop. Bodil clenched the demon's hand, sobbing. "Nitram, no! Please, don't leave. Please… I-I can't… I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_!"

Maybe… Maybe Bodil wasn't the only angel. Nitram had sure shown the courage of one, even in the face of death.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Just wanted to point something out before you guys yell at me for killing poor Nitram. This doesn't in no way, shape or form tie directly into the Glitch arch. Yes, it has Nitram. But no, this didn't happen. And when I post the next part, you guys will most likely get confused/on my butt for a canon that will be mentioned. You'll see when I post it, but for now I'm just warning you.**

_**(and i totally didnt cry while writing this)**_


End file.
